Finding True Love
by HolbyCasualty-ninja
Summary: Cara Martinez thinks she is the last to have anything change in her life... well not after the past four years she has had. Thought I would write about Cara in this given situation to see how she gets on. Mainly a Cara and Raf fanfic from chapter 3(ish) because I ship them a little too much
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Cara fanfic, I just want to write about Cara in this given situation. Please read and review and let me know if you want me to carry on!**

* * *

Cara slips out of her double bed and looks at the clock on her phone, It was still dark out but she knew she needs to get up or she wouldn't get up at all today. She shivers as her bare feet touch the cold wooden floor beneath her and sighs "Another day of vomit and drunks for me" she says as she realises that she is talking to herself.

* * *

Her relationship with her boyfriend 'Tom' was going well until his ex-girlfriend came on the scene once again, it was just her luck that Tom went for Sarah as Cara always says Sarah was a lot prettier than her, she had a figure and a good set of boobs unlike Cara who was pretty flat chested.

Cara never had much luck with her relationships especially with her Mother Andrea who she hasn't seen in over twelve months and it was the same with her sister Claire who is living the dream in Chicago as a Cosmetic Dentist with her husband Niall and their son (Cara's nephew) Matthew then there is her younger half-sister Camille she's still living at home and is a training Carer at a care home. She had always had her Dad beside her... well in her memory of what she can remember of him because he passed away when she was just six.

* * *

Once Cara is dressed she makes her way out of the house with everything she needs for her day, she puts her headphones in and starts to blast 'The script' one of her favourite bands. She begins her brisk walk to the hospital admiring the morning fog on the fields as she passes a school playing field near her house, she turns the volume up on her phone as her favourite song blasts which is by The Fray.

' _Let him know that you know best_ _  
_ _Cause after all you do know best_ _  
_ _Try to slip past his defense_ _  
_ _Without granting innocence_ _  
_ _Lay down a list of what is wrong_ _  
_ _The things you've told him all along_ _  
_ _And pray to God, he hears you_ _  
_ _And pray to God, he hears you'_

 _She walks down an ally way not the best of places to walk on your own on a cold foggy morning especially down an ally way where you could easily get mugged or even worse. She comes to another ally way which leads straight up to the hospital she kicks a few cardboard boxes out of the way as she needs to get past, she hears a little noise coming from one of the boxes and what she found next astonishes her._

 _'Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_ _  
_ _Somewhere along in the bitterness_ _  
_ _And I would have stayed up with you all night_ _  
_ _Had I known how to save a life_ _'_

Cara peers into the box and moves some of the blankets away to reveal a tiny face, she gasps and inhales the cold foggy air, the babies lips are turning a blue color she freezes for a second unsure on what to do then her nursing instincts kick in and she strips herself down to her V-shaped top and skinny jeans and lays her coat and cardigan down on the floor and she gently lifts the baby out of the box and onto the coat and wraps the little baby up.

"Who could do such a horrible thing to you?" Cara says as she finds a pulse and pulls the baby close to her chest with the coat and cardigan wrapped around it too.

* * *

She practically runs to AAU which this little bundle in her arms, she was also scared of what people are going to think has happened but what worried Cara the most is that when she lifted the baby out of that tatty old box the baby was only in a nappy which was completely soiled and that the baby still had part of the umbilical cord was still attached to the baby and had been tied off with a dirty piece of string.

"Morven!" She shouts as she enters the ward, Morven walks over to her cheerfully and smiles.

"Yes?" Morven questions Cara.

"Look Morven I need a bed on the ward now" she begins causing Morven to look at her with confusion written across her face.

"What?"

Cara looks around the ward she needs assistance quick the baby who is lying against her chest is shivering and she can feel it "Dr Shreve! please just do it" Cara pleads.

* * *

They both head over to a bay and Cara pulls the curtains around them and then places the shivering baby down on the bed. Morven's mouth drops open "Is that... yours?" Morven splutters.

"No!" Cara replies almost instantly. "look I was walking to work and I decided to walk up this ally way that leads straight to the hospital..." Cara is cut off by Morven.

"Didn't your Mother ever tell you about alley ways in Holby?... they are dangerous!" Morven says enthusiastically thinking she sounds clever.

Cara rolls her eyes and feels the baby again the baby is now slowly warming up. "I will cut to the chase Morven! I nearly fell over the baby in this tatty box. Look we need to get it warmed up now" Cara explains and Morven thinks for a moment.

Then just as Morven has a light bulb moment Fletch pulls back the curtain to see both girls looking back at him a little stunned.

"Oh sorry I thought this bay was free" Fletch apologizes.

"Fletch!" Cara calls as he walks away and Fletch comes back into the cubical and pulls the curtains shut.

"What are you doing with a baby Cara?" Fletch questions a little confused.

"Exactly what I was about to say, So Nurse Martinez care to explain this" another voice comes from behind the curtain it was Serena and she didn't sound best impressed at all.

Morven's face lit up as Serena walks in but Cara bites her lip "This baby needs urgent medical assistance, its freezing cold" Cara splutters and both Serena and Fletch stand there looking at Cara as if she has gone mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Serena walks over to the bed and looks down at the baby and Cara explains everything to Serena about how she came to find this baby.

"Right from looking at the baby I would say she is about four to five days old or even less" Serena explains to Cara and Morven. Cara is now in her nursing scrubs and has been assigned to the little baby girl she found.

"Okay so what can I do now?" Cara questions

"Come with me Nurse Martinez and you Dr Shreve" Serena calls and both Cara and Morven follow Serena like naughty school children to the babies side.

They all look down at the tiny baby lying on the bed luckily now in some warm baby clothes Morven had found when looking through lost property. "Scrub top off now please Nurse Martinez" Serena says as she pulls the curtain around the bed again.

Cara stares at Serena as if she has gone mad "You what" Cara stutters.

"You heard me" Serena starts "If it makes you feel more comfortable Nurse Martinez I and Dr Shreve shall turn around for you" Serena smiles, "What's there to be afraid of Nurse Martinez we are all girls in here... oh or do you have an embarrassing tattoo or is it a portrait of me tattooed onto your back or breast?" Serena adds with a cheeky grin on her face

Morven looks at Serena completely stunned to what she has just said "I'm joking Cara" Serena laughs as she notices how red the staff nurse has gone. Cara rolls her eyes and pulls her scrub top off revealing her bright pink lace bra.

"Can I ask what this is all in aid of?" Cara questions curiously as she folds her arms and looks at Serena who is undressing the baby.

"You are going to be acting mother until I find who this little one belongs to" Serena announces and Cara's mouth drops open.

Morven gives a little sigh of relief although she does feel a little awkward around a half naked Cara.

"No, No, No, No!" Cara says as she backs up into the curtain knocking something metal off a table which is behind the curtain.

Everyone on the ward falls silent for a moment as the crash on a metal kidney dish hits the floor and then everyone carries on as usual. "On the bed now Cara" Serena demands and Cara looks at junior doctor for assistance who is still looking at Serena in shock.

"Yes Ma'am" Cara says sarcastically as she pulls herself onto the bed and lies back on to the bed.

"Less of the sarcasm Nurse Martinez" Serena smiles and she lifts the tiny little girl and lies her on Cara's chest as if Cara had just given birth to the little girl "This is the position most new born babies are placed in after birth so they can begin the bonding process with the mother" Serena informs and Cara just nods along as she knows all about it anyway.

"Yes but I'm not her mother" Cara replies and Serena shrugs her shoulders and leaves Cara with the little tiny girl on her chest.

"Yes but your acting as Mother now" Serena says as she leaves Cara sitting on the bed with the tiny little girl on her chest.

* * *

Later on Cara was still lying on the bed with the little girl on her chest, Morven had been to check on the baby but all they could agree on was that the little girl was getting warmer. "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Cara questions as she grabs a magazine and fans herself down.

Morven looks up from her notes and replies "Well it's a little warm in here but Cara your sweating you look like you've actually just given birth" Morven gives a little giggle before pulling back the curtain totally forgetting about Cara's privacy.

Cara gives a gasp as she notices everyone looking at her including a few of the patients, "Cara here you go" Serena says as she hands Cara a bottle of warm baby milk to feed to the little girl.

"So how is acting Mummy doing?" Raf questions as he comes over to Cara to see the little girl guzzling down the milk.

She smiles and replies to Raf "I wish you would stop calling me that and I'm good thanks."

"I've spoken to social services about this little on and they have no record of this baby what so ever so they are going to put up a few advertisements or flyers hoping that the mother will come forward, they are going to give it a few weeks then if no luck they will start to find potential foster parents for this one here" Raf informs Cara as he watches Cara who is looking down at the little girl and stroking her thumb over the little girls blonde thin hair.

Raf looks down at his notes and adds "All her tests have come back normal she's a perfectly healthy baby girl all she needed was a bit of love, warmth and food and she's fine."

"Well that's good news, so who is going to looking after her for these few weeks?" Cara questions and Raf just looks at her.

He takes a deep breath in and begins "Okay, we've found a nurse who will look after her for the week just to put your mind at rest"

"They want Essie to look after her until they find her a permanent placement with an adoptive family" Raf replies and Cara looks at Raf in shock.

She stutters and splutters but finally speaks "Ah that's great Essie is so lovely though that little girl will have a wonderful time" Cara announces but both Raf and Serena look at each other and decided to tell her the low down on what's going to happen.

"Okay Cara we've done a bit of digging and well..." Raf begins but Serena finishes.

"The staff who have children of their own have brought in a few things that can help with a baby especially a new born who needs love and attention" Serena gushes.

Cara's face fills with complete and utter fear "Essie will have such a surprise though when she realises what everyone has done for her!" Cara breaths.

* * *

Later on Cara has sat with Morven and gone through loads of baby clothes while Morven was on her break and Cara made a pile of things that she didn't like or aren't the little girls size.

"Cara?" Morven questions curiously as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Hmm?"

"I know this may sound a little stupid but have you thought of a name for her because you can't keep calling her 'It, baby, her' etcetera" Morven proves a point.

Cara looks at Morven and smiles "If you was a man right now I would totally snog you for that point" Cara giggles.

Morven laughs "Steady on" she jokes.

They both sit thinking about a name for this little girl they needed something that sounded cute but also it had to be temporary as this little baby could already have a name.

"What about Rosie?" Morven questions.

Cara thinks for a moment and looks at the little baby fast asleep in the hospital cot "Nope it reminds me of Rosie and Jim but anyway isn't Essie meant to choose her name?" Cara laughs and Morven starts to giggle too.

"Well Essie said she couldn't make her mind up so she's asked you, what about Sophie?" Morven says as she starts to become a little more productive.

"My Grandma was called Sophie" Cara smiles as she thinks about the name, "Can we put that as a maybe please" Cara smiles.

"Okay then, what about Genevieve?" Morven says as she flicks through a baby naming book she had picked up when she went up to Mr T about this baby.

She starts to laugh "No way!" she snorts as she doubles over in laughter, Morven stands there looking at her completely stunned and confused to why she is laughing. "It's a very old fashioned name" Cara explains.

They continue to think of names a little unsure on what to call her, some names really stood out but others sounded weird or as Morven says 'This one won't go with Essie's last name' even though Cara had clearly put it across as temporary.

* * *

 **Please read and review and please bare with me I promise the next chapters coming up are going to be good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and let me know what you think. Once again please give me a chance I promise the next chapters are better than this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

"Molly!" Cara says making Morven jump who is half asleep, leaning back against the bed with a book in hand. "I'm going to call her Molly!"

"Yippy!" Morven yawns not impressed that she has stayed over well after her shift has finished.

Cara looks over at the little baby sleeping fast asleep in the cot and says "Hello Molly Harrison" she gives a small smile.

"I've just spoken to Serena and Essie is coming down now so you and Morven can go home" Raf says as he comes over and wakes Morven who has fallen asleep next to Cara who is starting to fall asleep. She gives a little smile and stands up and helps Morven up

* * *

Once she has said goodnight to Molly and handed Molly over to Essie. Cara waits in reception for Raf who has offered to drive her home tonight.

"Do you want to come in for a drink or something?" Cara questions awkwardly.

"yeah sure why not" Raf replies as he pulls his keys out of the ignition. Raf gets out the car and walks round to the other side of the car and opens Cara's door for her, Cara gets out the car and smiles at Raf.

She makes her way up to the front door and opens the door "I can't stay to long" Raf says as he wipes his feet on the mat as he notices her wooden floor.

"Sorry about the mess I haven't long moved in" Cara apologises as she moves a box off the sofa and places it down on the floor next to the sofa.

Raf follows her into the kitchen "Oh crap" Cara says as she opens the fridge door.

"What is it?" Raf questions.

"I'm out of milk I knew I was meant to go to the shops for something" Cara moans as she places her head against the fridge door.

Raf smiles at her and says "Hey it doesn't matter" he places his hand on her shoulder and Cara turns and look at him.

"I have wine but you're driving" Cara reminds herself.

Raf gives her another smile "I'll be fine if I just have one" he replies to her and Cara gets to wine glasses out of the cupboard, She walks over to the fridge and grabs a bottle of wine.

"... So I turned around and there was this man with a tooth brush up his arse and I stood there like how did that get there? apparently he fell" Raf laughs as he tells Cara a few of his stories from when he was training to be a doctor "Now you!" Raf smiles.

Cara hesitates and tries to think of something that happened to her while training to be a nurse "Nothing really funny happened to me come to think of it" Cara admits as she takes a sip of her wine, "Although there was the time when this bug was going around my first hospital I was at and the patient was sick on me and then I was sick on them we technically on the bed and I got sent home" Cara giggles as she remembers the look on her mentors face.

She leans forwards and sits on the edge of the sofa and pours herself another glass of wine "Steady on Cara don't you think you've had enough?" Raf questions as he notices Cara's hand trembling.

"I'm alright" Cara mutters as she takes a sip out of her glass and cups the glass between both hands.

* * *

A few drinks on and both Raf and Cara are a little tipsy "I thought you were only going to have the one drink?" Cara smiles as she pours the remainder of the bottles content into both their glasses.

"Well I thought I can't let you get drunk by yourself now can I?" Raf jokes. _'Is he coming on to me?'_ Cara thinks to herself as she watches Raf take another sip out of his glass.

Raf leans a little forward towards her and says "Can I tell you a joke?" his says in a slurred Scottish accent, Cara gives him a nods and listens carefully "Okay so a Doctor says to his patient: - I have some bad news and worse news. so the Patient replies: - What is it, doctor? then the Doctor looks down at his notes and says: - The laboratory test results show that you have only 24 hours to live. The patient is in shock and he says: - Oh my God! Suddenly the Doctor feels the need to tell the patient the whole truth: - The worse news is that I was tried telling this to you yesterday but your mobile phone was unreachable."

Cara begins to laugh at Raf and then tries to speak "T-T-That was horrendous!" She giggles and Raf begins to laugh along with her as he realises how poor his jokes were getting. _'Seriously I hope that wasn't a poor attempt of a chat up line'_ She thinks as she continues to laugh _'I'm going to do it now, Cara get a grip it's now or never'_ She thinks to herself once again.

Cara moves towards Raf and smiles, they are now in line with each other's eyes and are both gazing into each other's eyes, her lips graze Raf's, she closes her eyes and Raf starts to kiss her back.

They both pull away from each other and gaze at each other, Cara's cheeks have gone bright red and Raf is looking around the room for something to catch his attention. "Raf I..." She is cut off by Raf's lips clashing with hers again.

The kiss deepens and to Cara's surprise Raf pulls her onto his lap _'despite the eight years age gap Raf is a pretty good kisser'_ Cara's thoughts are running wild as Raf runs his hands up and down Cara's back. _  
_  
Cara pulls away from Raf and looks at him "maybe we should stop" Cara says as she realises what she is doing.

Raf smiles at her "Sure" he says with her still sitting his lap. He kisses her on her cheek "Maybe I should go" Raf says as he stands up and grabs his jacket.

She shows him to the door and says "I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow" Raf nods and kisses her on the cheek.

"Bye" Raf smiles as he steps out the door. "Raf" she mutters and he turns around he smiles at her and Cara places her hand on his shoulder and kisses him on the lips again. Raf steps back up into the house again so once again Cara is smaller than him.

She pushes his back into the house and shuts the door with her foot "Are you sure?" Raf mutters while kissing on the lips and she nods. **I'll leave the rest to your imagination as this is a T rated...**

* * *

The following morning Cara wakes to an empty bed, she sits up and places her hand on her head it felt like she has just walked into a brick wall, _'Urgh what happened last night'_ she thinks to herself as she gets out of bed and grabs her dressing gown.

She makes her way through to the bathroom where Raf makes her jump "Oh... Raf" she almost shouts as she remember the antics of last night.

"I hope you didn't mind me using the shower it's just I think people will start to notice if I come into work in yesterday's clothes and smelling of sweat" Raf says as he wraps a towel around his waist and kisses her on the cheek as he leaves the bathroom, Cara stands in shock she lifts her hand to her cheek and sighs.

* * *

Once Cara has dressed herself she makes her way downstairs to see Raf sitting on the sofa looking down at his phone smiling "What you smiling at?" She questions as she walks through to her open plan kitchen.

"Harry he's just sent me a picture" He replies.

"Who?" Cara questions in confusion.

"He's a doctor how I used to work on AAU with, he had a fall and after he recovered and was out of hospital he proposed to his girlfriend who was also a nurse on AAU the nurse you replaced. "

Cara smiles as she hands him a cup of coffee "What's the picture of then" Cara smiles.

"It's a picture of my favourite bar in Chicago, I went over there a few months back and I fell in love with that bar" Raf smiles.

"I didn't have you down as a heavy drinker" She replies.

"I don't drink that often" he smiles back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and review and I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

"...Okay Mr Williams a porter will be here in a minute to take you up to Keller" Cara finishes as she places the patient notes back in the holder at the bottom of the bed and moves onto the next patient and does observations on this patient.

"Nurse a word please" Raf smiles at her as he walks over to his office and sits in his office chair waiting for Cara.

Cara looks up and can just about see Raf in his office "Excuse me I need to just go see what the Doctor wants" Cara excuses herself from the patient as the lovely kind and caring Cara always does.

Cara walks over to Raf's office and enters, "Shut the door please" He smiles.

"What is it?" Cara says as she shits herself on Raf desk.

"As I'm about to go on my break I wondered if you would like to come out with me tonight after shifts obviously" He says.

Cara stands there mouth wide open "I thought you wanted to talk about a patient" Cara replies in shock.

"That's what everyone is meant to think" Raf smiles as he stands up and shuts the blinds. "I was thinking later a table for two at a little Italian restaurant just outside of Holby, wondered if you would like to come along with me?" Raf flirts.

"I... erm... Yes, Yes I would love to accompany you to that Italian restaurant" Cara smiles. "No one knows about last night do they?" Cara questions.

"Nope... only half the ward" Raf jokes.

"You what! I told you I don't want people finding out" Cara replies as she really does believe Raf.

"Calm down I'm only joking" Raf laughs

She glares at him but then smiles "I hope you are too" Cara says as she heads over towards the door.

"So I shall see you later then? say about seven ish" Raf smiles as Cara opens the office door to see Serena standing in front of her.

"Yes Mr Di Lucca I shall get straight onto it" She says as she changes the subject so Serena doesn't get suspicious.

* * *

During Cara's lunch break she decides to go back home and quickly pick something to wear as she doesn't want to go to a restaurant in skinny jeans and a crop top and a pair of converse.

* * *

Once back at the hospital Cara puts her clothes for later in her locker and heads back out onto the ward "Is there something going on between you and Mr Di Lucca?" Fletch questions as he watches her sitting at the nursing station watching Raf.

"What... erm... no!" Cara jumps as her heart feels like she is about to jump out her chest.

"Are you sure it's just I've been watching you and Mr Di Lucca and you seem incredibly close that's all" Fletch replies.

Cara hesitates and replies "No, No were just good friends that's all" hoping that Fletch will buy her lie.

* * *

Later on Cara finishes her shift and goes to get ready for her meal with Raf.

"Wow you look good" Raf says as Cara approaches him in a royal blue Tommy Denim Eria Sleeveless V Neck Summer Dress which clings to her, she is also wearing black heels with made her a little taller but still smaller than Raf, she pulls her black leather jacket on and places her handbag over her shoulder.

"Good?" Cara questions as she expects Raf to say a little more than that.

"I mean amazing" Raf smiles as he kisses her on the cheek when no one is looking and walks her out to his car.

* * *

Once Raf has drove home and left his car at home he walks Cara to the restaurant, "Yes a table for two should be under the name Di Lucca?" Raf says as the Italian waiter looks through the booking list.

"Ah Di Lucca would you and your wife like to follow me this way" The Italian waiter says as he shows them to their table which is by the water front.

Cara turns and looks at Raf who are both blushing "Thank you" Raf says as he pulls a chair out for Cara and tucks her under the table.

"Seriously wife of all the things" Cara smiles over the menu at Raf.

"Well at least he didn't mistaken you for my daughter or sister" Raf laughs as he starts to read the menu.

Once they have ordered their meals Raf and Cara start to discuss their personal lives and Cara explains how she doesn't see her mother much and Raf tells her about his brother and that is Mother passed away a few months ago.

"Raf" Cara speaks up as she looks down at her glass of wine.

"Hmm what is it?" Raf mutters.

Cara traces her finger around the rim of her wine glass "I've been offered a job in Cardiff" Cara replies.

"And?" Raf questions.

"I've decided to take it" Cara replies and Raf's face drops.

Raf pours himself another glass of wine and tops Cara's glass up "Oh" he mutters.

"What's up?" Cara questions as she taking a sip of her wine.

"It just seems a bit soon, you've only just started at Holby-" Raf begins.

"That was eight months ago Raf" Cara smiles.

Raf says no more to Cara about her job offer until something comes to mind "So when does this job in Cardiff start?" Raf questions as the food is finally brought out.

"Six months time" she smiles as she looks down at her food and grabs her napkin and places it across her lap.

After they have eaten their food Raf and Cara have a few more drink "I can't believe how much food you left" Raf says as he looks across the table at Cara who is drinking.

"I've never been a big eater if that's what your trying to get at" Cara laughs and Raf shakes his head.

"No I'm not" Raf replies.

"I need you to promise you won't tell anyone this" Cara begins and Raf nods "When I was Sixteen I was diagnosed with an eating disorder" Cara admits and looks down at her wine glass again.

Raf gives her a friendly smile and replies "Well at least you've got over it now, haven't you?"

"Yes I've been in the clear for about three years now" Cara replies and Raf doesn't know what to say but Cara continues "My Mum always wanted me to be a size twelve before so I could share clothes with my oldest sister when she lived at home but I was a size six but now I'm a size eight" Cara admits.

Raf smiles and nods while he tries to remember that just in case Cara ever questions him about herself.

"Why am I even telling you all this?" Cara slurs as she's had a bit to drink.

He smiles once again at her "I think it's time we got you home, I shall call a taxi" Raf says as he stands up and helps Cara up.

* * *

Cara walks out of the restaurant and waits for the taxi while Raf pays the bill, "Excuse me Sir but your wife has forgotten her purse" the Italian waiter says as he chases after Raf and hands him Cara's purse.

"Your wife she is very pretty no?" He says in his Italian accent and Raf smiles, "You must have beautiful children" he adds on and Raf laughs at him.

"No she isn't my wife she's just a friend" Raf says as he looks out the window to see Cara standing there shivering.

"Ahh, but she defiantly likes you, you can see that" the Italian waiter replies to him.

Raf smiles and hands him a tip and joins Cara outside and places his arm around her to keep her warm he also places a little kiss on her cheek and tries to keep a freezing cold Cara warm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"So did you enjoy last night?" Raf questions as he comes up behind Cara and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Raf not here" Cara says as she wriggles free of him, she pops so soluble Paracetamol into her glass of water.

"Hang over?" Raf smiles as he flicks the switch of the kettle "Coffee?" he questions and Cara nods as she places her hand on her head, "I'm on coffee rounds for some reason when normally it's the nurses" Raf adds as he grabs a few mugs out of the cupboard.

She downs her soluble Paracetamol in no time and pulls a face as she doesn't like the taste of this soluble paracetamol "How much did I drink last night?" Cara mumbles.

"Quiet a fair bit, when I took you home you drank another two glasses" Raf smiles at her.

"Oh God" Cara says as she places her head against the cupboard door "We didn't did we?" Cara says with her head still against the cupboard door.

Raf doors the water out of the kettle and into the three mugs he has in front of him "We did" He smiles at her.

Before Cara could reply to Raf, Fletch has entered the staffroom and looks across the room at them "RTC ten minutes" Fletch says as he drops two mugs in the sink.

"Okay I will be there soon" Raf says as he places the kettle back down "Come on Nurse you can treat your hang over later" Raf adds on as he leaves the staffroom.

* * *

Cara gives a groan and follows Raf back onto the ward and joins Raf who is standing waiting for orders from Serena who is about to prep everyone on what has happened "Okay, so at approximately 8:40am a school bus carrying fourteen students on board collided with a heavy goods lorry and the school bus over turned. Apparently eleven minors and two majors with one fatality, All parents have been called by the schools we need to clear beds and prep AAU theatre for the one major." Serena announces and everyone starts to put on their aprons and gloves ready to go.

"Can I have half of the nurses come with me down to the entrance and the rest of you sorting out the walking wounded" Raf speaks up as he splits the nursing staff in half.

"Just to let you know the ED have taken most walking wounded but it has just come through that there is a pedestrian under the lorry and at the moment the fire crews are working to free the patient" Serena adds on as everyone splits off.

"Right this is Emily McKinley,14. She has been involved in a RTC, was unconscious at scene but gained consciousness in the ambulance on root, GCS on arrival was 12 but has improved to 14 in the back of the ambulance..." the paramedic trails off and Cara reads through the hand over forms.

"I-I want my dad" Emily cries as she tries to move.

"Please don't move" Cara says in a kind tone.

Arthur begins to Emily's leg over and does her other observations, "Please don't leave me" Emily cries as she grabs Cara's hand and holds it tight.

Cara looks around the room and then looks back down at Emily "Don't you worry I will keep coming over to check on you" she smiles.

* * *

Later on Cara is in the changing rooms/locker room changing her scrub to as someone was sick over her, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise you were getting changed" Raf stutters

"It's okay someone vomited on me that's all" Cara says as she turns around to see Raf standing their very awkwardly, "What are you so awkward about Raf it's not as if you've never seen me topless before" she adds on with a cheeky smile across her face.

"Yes, but never in work what is someone walks in?" Raf questions as he forgets his in a changing room because seeing Cara in only her scrub trousers and black lace bra is very distracting.

"Raf! were in a changing room what else am I meant to do in here hmm?" She giggles as Raf takes a step towards her.

He tucks a stray hair behind her ear and smiles at her as she cups her cheek with his one hand and smiles at her _'Do this mean we are going out?"_ Cara thinks to herself as she gazes at Raf who is gazing back at her. "Would you like to come for a drink later?" He questions as he steps forward again and is now chest to chest with her looking down a little at her.

"I don't think I want to go out tonight, I don't think I want another hang over like today's one" Cara replies.

Light weight!" he laughs and Cara smiles at him.

They both stop laughing and look at each other and slowly leaning in their lips grazing, then they immediately pull away as they hear someone approaching the locker room, Raf sits himself down on the bench and messes with the laces on his trainers and chucks Cara her scrub top which she had placed down on the bench when Raf was chest to chest with her.

She pulls her top on and messes with her hair in the mirror she has placed in her locker. "...Yeah and I... don't worry I will tell you later" Fletch says as he enters the locker room to see both Cara and Raf trying to act casual.

"Hi" Cara mumbles as she tightens her hair bobble, Raf gives a friendly nod and stands up.

"Was I interrupting something?" Fletch questions curiously.

"Oh no, no I had just come to see where Nurse Martinez was that's all" Raf lies hoping to convince Fletch.

"Yeah he was, I had to come and change my top because someone vomited over me" Cara replies as she goes along with Raf.

Fletch nods and makes his way over to his locker and unlocks it and then turns around to face Raf as soon as Cara leaves the locker room "Are you sure because Cara did seem pretty blushed when I came in" Fletch questions suspiciously.

"What you think I and Nurse Martinez were..." Raf begins.

"Yes" Fletch whispers. "Look were friends you can tell me if you are..." Fletch begins again but is cut off by Raf.

"You think me and Nurse Martinez are having sex?" Raf questions trying to sound shocked.

Fletch gives a little nod and smiles at him "So are you?"

"No!" Raf lies trying to sound serious.

"Okay whatever you say" Fletch replies suspiciously as both himself and Raf leave the locker room.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews I hope this fanfic is becoming more interesting now xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read and review xx I hope you think this chapter once again ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

A weeks later Cara hasn't been at work because she has a stomach bug and it has knocked her about a bit.

Cara lies on her sofa with a bucket beside her with a blanket covering herself and she is also cuddling her hot water bottle as she is currently running a temperature and is freezing cold, She has slept for the past four hours and woken up a few times to be sick or make another hot water bottle.

Cara jolts awake as she hears the doorbell ring she gives a groan and gets up off the sofa trying her hardest not to be sick, she opens the door and see's Raf standing before her "Hi" she whispers as she has a sore throat too.

"Hi, how you feeling?" Raf questions as Cara lets him in.

"I feel like absolute crap" Cara mutters as she shuts her front door and heads back into the lounge and curls back up on the sofa.

Raf gives her a smile and takes his shoes off and walks through to her and sits next to her "Fletch told me about Serena sending you home on Tuesday because you couldn't keep any food down" Raf says as he places a kiss on Cara's cheek and pulls her legs across his lap and rests his arm on her hip.

Cara looks up at him and replies in a hoarse voice "Doesn't surprise me there" Cara curls herself up on the sofa and Raf pulls a cover over her.

"Do you want anything while I'm here?" Raf questions as he runs his finger up and down Cara's leg.

"Water" Cara mutters into the pillow as she drifts off to sleep again.

Raf leaves Cara to sleep and goes to get her some water he looks for some blackcurrant as his mother always swore by warm blackcurrant when he was younger and had a stomach bug or a cold, "Cara do you have any blackcurrant?" Raf calls to Cara.

She stirs a little and mumbles "Yes in the cupboard by the fridge right at the back."

Raf says no more and looks through her cupboard until he comes across the small bottle of blackcurrant, he grabs the bottle and pulls it out the cupboard at the same time a few other things fall out too.

He bends down and picks them up once he has placed the bottle of blackcurrant on the kitchen sideboard.

"Raf what happened?" Cara says as she leans against the door to see Raf standing looking a little stunned at some boxes he had found as they had fallen out onto him.

"Are these yours?" Raf questions Cara who is looking a little peaky still, "Your not are you?" Raf questions Cara who is swaying backwards and forwards.

"Yes" Cara mumbles as she walks over to him and takes the boxes out of his hands and places them down on the work surface.

Cara double takes at the boxes and then realises Raf will be wanted an explanation "Raf I-" Cara begins.

"You're pregnant?" Raf mutters as he looks down at Cara's hand which are covering the boxes.

Cara looks at him helplessly and then dives at the sink as she is sick again "Raf please I was going to-" Cara tries to speak but is over thrown by nausea. Raf holds Cara's hair back and then carefully pulls the hair bobble from around Cara's wrist and ties her hair back.

"I'm not... false alarm" Cara mutters as she brings up bile again "Both negative tests" Cara coughs.

Raf gives her an unsure look and replies "Why didn't you tell me?"

"B-b-because I thought you would go mad at me" Cara mutters as she finally stands up straight and turns the tap on to wash the sink out.

"No I wouldn't" Raf laughs.

"And what if I was pregnant? what would everyone say at work?, 'oh Mr Di Lucca got a nurse Pregnant he could do much better than that' I'm sorry" Cara says as she starts to break down into tears.

"Hey, Hey don't cry" Raf sooths as he wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

Raf continues to hug Cara until she speaks up "Raf?" She questions.

"yeah?" He replies to her.

Cara looks up at him and replies "I'm going to be sick" She pulls away and rushes over to the sink again.

"Well I was going to say I was going to take you out tonight but I don't think you'll make it out the front door without vomiting" Raf smiles as he watches Cara grab a glass of water on drink it.

* * *

He follows Cara back through to the lounge and sits down next to her, Cara lies herself down and rests her head against Raf's knee she is still unsure about if this is a relationship or just a really good friend relationship.

"I suggest if you're up to it we watch a movie and maybe a Chinese or something?" Raf suggests as he plays with her hair.

She looks up at him and rolls onto her back so she is directly looking at him "I'll see how I feel" Cara mumbles as she clears her throat.

* * *

Later on Cara hasn't been ill in a while so decides to go for a walk as she needs to get something from the shops which she had remember when Raf was talking about what he found in her cupboards. "Are you sure you'll be fine? I can come if you like" Raf questions as Cara steps out the door.

"I'll be fine Raf stop worrying, it's been over six hours since I was last sick and I've kept dry toast down too" Cara smiles as she puts her handbag over her shoulder and makes her way down the drive and heads towards the shops leaving Raf wondering what she really thinks about Raf being with her quiet a lot now.

* * *

Once Cara arrives home she makes sure what she has brought is hidden away in her handbag. "I'm back and before you say anything I wasn't sick in the middle of the street" Cara smiles as she puts a shopping bag down in the kitchen.

Raf looks over at Cara and smiles at her "You've got a lot more colour in your cheeks now" Raf replies to her as she sits down next to him.

"So Chinese or Pizza?" Cara questions and Raf gives her a stunned look.

"Seriously are you ready for eating heavy foods?" Raf questions as he worries that Cara might vomit with the amount of food she wants.

She gives a friendly nod and looks up at the clock and decides she needs the toilet, "I'll be fine I'm going to the toilet now so if you want to order a takeaway feel free to" she smiles as she walks out of the lounge.

* * *

Once out the lounge she messes through her bag until she finds what she's looking for a pregnancy test "Right then time to check again" Cara mutters to herself as she makes her way upstairs.

She places it down on the side of the bath and looks herself in the mirror and brushes her hair out of her face which is now down and around her shoulders. Cara grabs the pregnancy test she had brought earlier when she went to she shops, she had talked herself into buying another one after Raf got curious about the two pregnancy tests in her cupboard as well she has become worried since she found out she is a week late for her period.

She takes a deep breath and turns towards the door and locks it so Raf doesn't walk in as he is downstairs unaware about what Cara is doing.

' _Right it's now or never, let's see what the future holds for me'_ Cara thinks to herself as she reads the instructions carefully once again.

After she has done what she needs to do she sits herself on the edge of the bath and waits three minutes for her result.

She taps the edge of the bath with her hand which isn't holding the test "Come on, Come on" Cara mutters as she looks down at her phone which is sitting beside her.

"Cara is everything alright in there?" Raf calls from behind the door.

"Erm... yeah" Cara replies as she flushes the toilet so Raf thinks she's nearly done as she is actually about to get the result back as the timer is nearly up.

"Ok do you want me to make you a cup of coffee or tea?" Raf calls.

Cara hesitates as the time is up and replies "Tea would be nice" Cara replies as she can't stand the smell of Coffee at the moment.

She goes to look at her test but finds herself looking away unsure on whether to get Raf or not seeing as he is possibly the father. Cara finally builds up the confidence to look at the pregnancy test she gasps as she reads the result and then breaks down into tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Cara freezes as she looks at the test "Oh... my... god!" Cara mumbles in surprise "I'm... going to be a Mum" She adds on as she picks the box up and puts the pregnancy test back in the box and stands up.

She picks up her phone and looks down at the clock and decides to make an appearance downstairs because Raf would be wondering where Cara has disappeared off to. "Cara?" Raf questions as he hears the bottom step squeak as Cara steps down onto it.

Cara hesitates as she puts hand against the lounge door and looks down at the box in her hand and gives a sigh she knows she has got to tell him soon because her body is going to change and Raf will be asking questions as to why she is putting on weight.

"Raf I need to tell you something" Cara mutters as she steps into the lounge and holds the pregnancy test close to herself and makes sure Raf can't see the labels.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Raf questions as he stands and walks through to the kitchen again to pour the kettle.

* * *

Cara follows him through to the kitchen and puts the pregnancy test down on the counter next to Raf, He looks down at the box and shrugs his shoulders thinking it's one of the tests he found earlier "What am I meant to be looking at, aren't them the ones from earlier?" Raf quizzes.

She rolls her eyes and opens the box and slams the pregnancy test down in front of him "Look at it" She demands and Raf's whole face drops.

"No, No, No that's not right we were carful right?" Raf stutters.

"So?" Cara begins and gives Raf a little time to reply but he doesn't "Are you happy then?" Cara questions even though she was also stunned herself to find out she was pregnant.

"Honestly I wasn't expecting it but now you've asked me ... I'm over the moon" Raf says as he lifts Cara up onto the counter and kisses her, Cara is taken back by Raf kissing her full on. "Please tell me you are keeping it?" Raf questions as he remembers the numerous amount of attempts he had with Amy and how he thought she was pregnant with his child but it turned out to be Harry's child.

"Yes, I think so" Cara says as she pulls away from Raf and smiles at him.

Raf gives a sigh of relief and kisses her again, he continues to stand in-between Cara's legs and places his hand on Cara's flat stomach and she gives a little smile "Chinese should be here soon" Raf smiles as he can't wipe the huge smile off his face.

Cara jumps down off counter and kisses him on the cheek and grabs a glass and fills it with water, Raf continues to look down at the pregnancy test and gives a little smile as his jaw unhinges as he's little in shock "Keep your mouth shut darling you'll catch flies" Cara giggles as she taps Raf's chin.

* * *

He continues to smile from ear to ear as he follows Cara through to the lounge and sits next to her and places his hand on her knee.

Once the Chinese arrives Cara admits to Raf that she lied to Serena about the stomach bug because she was actually scared about her period being late and that she knew she was possibly pregnant anyway, "... Raf please don't tell anyone until I'm at least fifteen weeks gone" Cara speaks up as she lifts her spoon to her mouth.

"Yeah sure, I'll leave that bit to you... oh and maybe the labour part of the pregnancy" Raf smiles at her.

"You know what I'm scared about" Cara questions and Raf shrugs his shoulders "Telling my Mother that she's going to be a grandmother again" Cara adds.

Raf gives her another reassuring smile and chocks "Again! you're not telling me you've already got a child have you?" Raf questions.

"No, No, Matthew he's my nephew and he's thirteen making me thirteen when he was born, to be honest Raf If I did have a child at that age my Mum would of hit me so hard I wouldn't be able to stand for at least a week" Cara explains.

"So if you were thirteen when Matthew was born-" Raf begins.

"Matt yeah what about him?" Cara replies.

"That makes you twenty-six now right?" Raf replies and Cara nods.

She gives him another little nod "Yeah, why, am I too young for you or something?" Cara laughs as she's totally forgot to tell Raf how old she is.

"No, No, it's just you've never told me how old you are and as well you oldest sister or brother must be a lot older than you then?" Raf replies to her as Cara finishes her dinner.

Cara grabs her phone and shows her a picture of her nephew and replies "My oldest sister Claire she was nineteen when she had Matthew and even them my Mum nearly hit Claire."

"Ah, so your mum should be alright now shouldn't she because your twenty six?" Raf questions

Cara bites her lip "Not sure, she's always wanted my boyfriend to be about the same age as me."

"I'm only thirty-five" Raf smiles as he leans over and kisses Cara again.

He hands Raf a glass of wine and Raf looks at her a little concerned "You can't drink Cara" Raf says as he looks at what Cara has in her glass "... Oh it's orange juice" Raf adds as he realises what she is drinking.

She gives him a little giggle and smiles at him "I suggest a toast" Raf says to Cara who nods in agreement, "To us and this little one" Raf smiles as he touches glasses with Cara and takes a sip out of his glass.

"Raf please" Cara blushes as he places his hand on her flat stomach again.

"I'm sorry I can't help it" Raf answers her and places a kiss on her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who read and review the last chapter I hope you like this chapter hehe, please read and review xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

The following morning Cara is woken by a bout of nausea hitting her like a ton of bricks, Raf had gone home last night leaving Cara to be alone and gather her thoughts about now being pregnant with Raf's child.

"Shit!" Cara exclaims as she bolts up right and realises she is going to be late for work "Oh god no" Cara says as she starts to dance around her bedroom trying to her clothes on without falling over.

She finally gets all her stuff together and makes her way to work totally forgetting about her breakfast.

* * *

"Morning Ms Campbell" Cara chirps as she joins the queue at pulses.

"Nothing like a greasy bacon sandwich and strong coffee to start the morning" Fletch says as he comes away from the counter just the thought of what Fletch had just said makes her feel physically sick.

"I... erm..." Cara begins as she feels her stomach flipping as she starts to get a whiff of Fletch's coffee and bacon sandwich, "I think I shall go get changed I'm already late for my shift" Cara says as she makes a dash for the lift leaving Fletch and Serena wondering what they have done wrong.

* * *

Cara makes it to the locker room without vomiting so she begins to get dressed she quickly exchanges her skinny jeans for her scrubs trousers and just as she pulls her vest top off Raf comes into the locker room ready for his shift "Morning" Cara mumbles as she turns around to face Raf, she pulls her scrub top up so Raf can't see her stomach or chest and smiles at him.

"Hi" Raf grumbles.

"What's up with you" Cara says as she stands up close to him and places her one hand on his cheek.

"I have been thinking, I don't see the point in us having that baby if your morning to Cardiff" Raf explains and Cara's stomach drops.

She looks down at the floor and pulls her scrub top on "Raf I want this baby I know I might be in Cardiff but this baby will still know who their father is and see you every weekend" Raf says as she plants a kiss on his cheek but Raf doesn't kiss her back.

"I know you'll be in Cardiff but haven't you ever though that this child will either be two hundred miles away from either of us and how it's going to be pushed from pillar to post" Raf replies.

Cara starts to feel guilty about what she is doing now "But Raf It's a better job its better paid and the hours are flexible, well when I mean flexible I mean on call 24'7 but I will get time off to come and see you" Cara replies and Raf punches his locker door in frustration making Cara jump out her skin.

"Raf I-"

"Just go Cara!" Raf grits his teeth.

* * *

Cara dashes out of the locker room and leans against the wall as she starts to well up, She is now wondering if she should actually keep this baby or not but she had her mind set on keeping it.

* * *

After she has composed herself she makes her way to AAU and the first thing that happens to Cara is that Serena calls her into her office and questions her on A: why she is late and B: Why she decided against morning coffee as Cara is always seen first thing in a morning getting Coffee from the cafe, "I'm fine Ms Campbell stop fussing over me I'm just busy you know with all the things going on in my life at the moment not forgetting I've still got to find myself a flat in Cardiff" Cara explains and Serena lets her go because for once she had told a reasonable lie/ excuse.

"Okay then, Nurse Martinez as you've just come onto your shift you wouldn't mind seeing to Mr Layton in bed three would you? he just needs a plaster cast applied and then he can be discharged but make sure he gets an appointment at the fracture clinic please Nurse" Serena explain and Cara exits the office, "Oh Cara just one more thing he's blind drunk so don't tolerate any funny business" she smiles and Cara gives her a nervous smile.

She has never been very good with drunken patients since one of her best mates was attacked by a drunk when she was younger. "Okay Mr Layton I'm Nurse Martinez and I'm just going to do your plaster cast so would you mind helping me by moving your leg back onto the pillow please?" Cara questions nicely with you can hear how nervous she is by her vocal tone.

Cara puts on her plastic apron and her latex gloves and begins but is stopped by Mr Layton "Nurse" he slurs.

"What Mr Layton?" Cara questions.

"the name is Jake, but nurse I'm allergic to latex are you?" He says and gives her a wink.

Cara rolls her eyes at him "Mr Layton, Jake-" Cara is cut off by him again.

"No call me Spiderman or even sperm-man" Jake smiles and licks his lips at her "So are you allergic to latex or what?" He adds on.

"I am not allergic and away I wouldn't be wearing latex gloves would I?" Cara says as she starts to get the plaster cast material ready.

"I bet you use Latex all the time" Jake gives a drunken laugh and winks at her again, Cara just ignores him until he says "Nice arse I bet you can show the lads a great time in bed" he says as he reaches out and takes Cara off guard as he grabs her arse.

Cara jumps and naturally lashes out and punches him without thinking "What the hell are you playing at!" Cara screams as she once again slaps him without thinking but then comes to her senses and realises what's she's done.

"Abuse! Abuse!" Jake shouts in almost an amused tone.

Fletch, Serena and Arthur look up to see what all the commotion is, they look over to see Cara standing with her on hand on her head and the other on resting on the bottom of the bed. "Nurse Martinez would you care to tell me what's going on?" Serena says as she comes over to the patients side and looks over the bed at Cara.

"She punched me" Jake slurs.

"I asked for Nurse Martinez's answer not yours" Serena says as she looks down at the patient lying in the bed.

"I-I-I don't know I just all of a... sudden lashed out" Cara breaths as he grip tightens on the bed and she starts to sway.

"My office now!" Serena says in a relatively sharp tone "Dr Shreve can you take over please" Serena says as she notices Morven isn't that busy anymore.

Cara makes her way over to the bin which is attached to the casting trolley and removes her apron and gloves she knew she was about to have a serious telling off or immediate suspension for lashing out at a patient like she just did.

She stops in her tracks as she walks away from the trolley and places her hand on the moveable table which is by the trolley "Are you coming or what Nurse Martinez?" Serena questions in a sharp tone.

"Yes... one..." Cara stutters but cuts off as she tries to walk but her vision is doubled and the room is spinning "Minute" Cara adds as she tries to compose herself.

"Now not next year" Serena calls and Cara finally takes a step forward but feels extremely dizzy.

As she takes another step forward she collapses to the floor with a crash knocking a metal kidney dish off the trolley as she falls causing everyone on AAU to stop and look over in that direction. "Cara? Cara? can you hear me?" Morven says as she leaves her patient and dashes to her side.

Serena comes over and kneels down next to Cara and tries to get a response from Cara, Raf comes out of his office still annoyed with Cara to see what all the commotion is.

First of all he notices Serena and Morven kneeling down on the floor his first thought is that a patient has gone to walk but has collapsed, then he sees the blue almost purple nursing scrubs and then finally he sees blondish- brown hair.

"Cara?" he says as he walks around the bed to see Cara flat on her stomach with a little gash on her head.

"Can we free a bay please she's still unresponsive" Serena says and Raf kneels down next to Cara and strokes her cheek but also takes her pulse.

"Pulse is normal" Raf speaks up and Morven gives him a confused look because Raf heard even saw Morven taking Cara's pulse, all that is running around in Raf's head is: Is Cara and the baby alright.

Raf tells Serena he will lift her up and take her over to the bed as she can't be that heavy.

Serena agrees to Raf lifting Cara up and taking her to the bay, Morven and Serena slowly rolls Cara onto her back so Raf can pick her up safely.

"Right here we go" Raf says as he lifts Cara up slowly like she is a delicate package well to him she is because she is carrying his unborn child... well hopefully she still is after what's just happened.

Raf places Cara down on the bed and brushes her hair out of her face "Okay thanks Mr Di Lucca you can get back to what you were just doing" Serena says as she decides to give Cara so fluids to see if she is dehydrated, she ties the band around Cara's wrist and finds a perfectly good vain in the back of her hand and inserts a Cannula and gets some fluids off a nurse who had already gone to get some for Serena anyway.

Serena stitches up Cara's eyebrow while she is sorting her and says "Oh Cara why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling too good?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you like this chapter I promise more Raf and Cara (Rara) in the next chapter but for now I shall leave you with this instalment. Please read and review xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

Serena takes Cara's pulse again and looks at her "How you feeling?" Serena questions as Cara starts to come round after ten minutes of being unconscious.

"Like I've walked into a brick wall" Cara mutters as she sits herself up and looks around the ward, Cara raises her hand to her head and touches her forehead and winces in pain.

"Yes you hit your head you're going to have a delightful bruise" Serena smiles as she sits herself down next to Cara.

"What did I do?" Cara questions, "I remember feeling dizzy and treating a drunk patient" Cara mumbles as she leans back against the pillow and looks up at the ceiling.

Serena stands up and pulls the curtains around the cubical and smiles at Cara, "Okay Cara, tell me what is really up with you, you're not yourself today especially with the lashing out bit" Serena questions.

"I haven't been sleeping very well lately, heating is on the brink and its freezing cold a night and also I keep forgetting to eat" Cara lies hoping Serena would buy it.

Serena gives Cara an unsure look "Oh well why don't you call someone out to fix the heating?" Serena questions.

"I haven't got time" Cara replies and then realises Serena would say something really smart to try and catch her out, "Also I need to say more for the b-" Cara stops herself as she realises what she is about to say.

"The what?" Serena questions as she starts to latch onto what Cara is trying to say.

Cara bites her lip and looks down at her lap "I-I-I'm pregnant" Cara whispers as she places her hands on her stomach.

Serena raises an eyebrow in disbelief "How long gone?"

She thinks to herself for a while and the replies "The test said between nine and twelve weeks"

"Okay so you aren't one hundred present yet?" Serena says curiously as she wonders whether to book a scan for Cara.

"No I only took the test a few days ago with R... my boyfriend, well I'm not sure if he's my boyfriend or what at the moment" Cara answers to Serena, "I need to book myself a scan soon" she smiles and Serena gives a little understanding nod

Then the curtain is pulled back and Raf stands there looking at Cara "How are you?" Raf questions.

"Mmm could be better" Cara mutters.

As Serena looks at Cara, Raf mouths to Cara "Is the baby okay?"

Cara shrugs her shoulders and Serena looks back at Raf.

"Mr Di Lucca could you book an abdominal scan for Nurse Martinez please can you say it's for me and I need on as soon as possible, as Nurse Martinez is complaining of abdominal pains" Serena begins and Raf looks at Cara a little concerned, "It's nothing really I just need to rule out possible bleeds which caused her to pass out."

* * *

Later on Cara has been made bed bound by Serena and she can only leave her bed with assistance from a nurse or doctor who is free, "Morven" Cara whispers as she leans over the bed rails and tries to get Morven's attention "Dr Shreve" Cara whispers a little louder but still Morven doesn't hear her.

Cara rolls her eyes and grabs a pen which is on the table in front of her and aims it at Morven, luckily it hits Morven on the back and Morven turns to see what is was "Morven" Cara says as she waves Morven over to her.

She comes over to her side and says "What do you want I'm busy!"

"How much longer have I got to sit here for? This is driving me mental doing nothing" Cara moans.

"Stop your moaning I-" Morven says but stops herself as she sees Hanssen walk onto the ward.

Hanssen looks around the ward and the sees Cara and Morven "Ah, Nurse Martinez do you care to explain why you are bed blocking?" Hanssen questions and Cara freezes and so does Morven.

They both look up at Mr Hanssen like lemons "I...Er.." Cara stutters.

"Mr Hanssen to what do we owe the pleasure?" Serena says as she comes up to them and hands Morven a document "Dr Shreve, bed for Mr Charlton he is requesting a doctor so I thought you would be just the doctor" Serena says as she ushers Morven away.

"Would you care to explain why Nurse Martinez is in a hospital bed, you do realises she is bed blocking and y-" Mr Hanssen begins.

Serena cuts Hanssen off and smiles at Cara "Nurse Martinez passed out earlier and we are just getting to the bottom of it" she begins.

"I suggest you send her home, she probably needs a good night's rest" Mr Hanssen requests.

"I'm afraid Nurse Martinez just needs to have an abdominal scan and then I shall send her home as at the moment Nurse Martinez is suffering with stomach pains which are abnormal" Serena explains and Mr Hanssen simply nods and moves on.

* * *

Cara smiles at Serena and Serena brings the portable scanner over and pulls the curtains around the cubical to give them some privacy.

Serena smiles at Cara and tells her to roll her top up and to place the tissue around the tops of her scrub trousers to stop the gel from absorbing into her clothes "Are you ready then?" Serena questions and Cara gives a nod but at the same time lets out a very nervous sigh.

She puts the gel onto Cara's stomach and tells her to brace herself as the gel can be cold, as she places the probe on Cara's really flat stomach Cara closes her eyes and tries to control her nerves.

Serena looks down at Cara's hand as she waits for a clear picture and notices that Cara's fingers are crossed _'She must want this baby then'_ Serena thinks to herself as she turns the volume up on the scanner to reveal a tiny heart beat.

"Oh my gosh is that my baby's heart beat?" Cara questions as she opens her eyes and looks at Serena who smiles and gives her a cheerful nod, "Please tell me it's just the one baby?" Cara panics as she notices the concentration on Serena's face "Is everything alright?" she questions.

"Oh yeah everything is perfect, you have a perfect little baby and by the looks of things you are about fourteen weeks" Serena announces to Cara.

"Fourteen weeks?" Cara says in her usual stunned tone.

"Yes" Serena nods.

Cara thinks to herself and the replies "At fourteen weeks by sister had a bump how come I don't ?" Cara questions as midwifery had never been her strongest point.

"Everyone is different Cara, you'll probably find in a few weeks a bump will come out of now where" Serena smiles "But everything is well you have a very healthy baby there Cara a very strong heart beat and if you look really closely on the scanner you can make out its arms and legs and... oh look baby is waving to you" Serena explains as she sees a little arm sticking up and it almost looks like its waving.

Cara smiles warmly at the screen and then speaks up "Is there any chance I can take a photo of it and how my boyfriend?" Cara questions as the machine Serena is using isn't a machine that is from maternity.

"I don't see why not" Serena says as she pauses the scanner and hands Cara her phone, Cara takes a picture of it and smiles.

"That's going to be my lock screen" she laughs and Serena laughs to.

Serena pulls back the curtains and lets Cara go home but first something is bugging Serena and she really wants to know who the father is "Okay then Cara spill who's the father" Serena questions but almost sounds like she is demanding to know.

Cara smiles and simply looks across the ward at Raf and gives a smile, Serena's jaw unhinges in disbelief "What... he... got... you..." Serena says and the mimes the pregnant bit.

Cara once again simply nods in agreement "But you can't tell anyone It's mine and his secret... oh and yours too now" Cara replies, but is Serena looking at the right man or not...


	10. Chapter 10

**Please read and review and I hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

"So?" Raf questions as Cara jumps off the hospital bed and makes her way over to the nursing station.

"Come with me" Cara says as she leads him off to his office, she looks around her and then enters the office after Raf and he tilts the blinds so no one can see in.

"What is it?" Raf questions as Cara starts to mess with her phone.

She unlocks her phone and goes straight to the gallery and clicks on the photo she admires it for a few seconds before turning the phone towards Raf "Meet your new son or daughter" Cara chirps.

He looks at the photo in disbelief "Oh my life" is all he manages to say, he couldn't believe that the photo was of his son or daughter.

"It's incredible isn't it?" Cara giggles as she decides to point out what looks like the baby waving at them, Raf looks at Cara who is still admiring the picture of her baby and he can see how excited Cara is just by her facial expression.

Raf smiles at her and wraps his arms around her "Be careful" Cara begins as she pulls out and then hugs him again "My head" She mumbles as she places her head lightly against his chest and smiles.

Cara's phone begins to ring and they both pull away from one another and Cara swipes across the caller ID which is unknown and answers the phone, "Hello?... speaking... oh hello Martha how's Cardiff?" Cara begins.

She continues to speak to Martha on the phone "What... you can't be serious... two weeks time... But I... okay then... speak soon bye" Cara hangs up the call and looks over at Raf.

"Who was that?" he questions curiously.

"Martha Fitzgerald director of nursing from Cardiff Royal Infirmary" Cara announces with a smirk on her face.

He grins back at her and questions curiously "What did she want?"

"She wants me to start at the hospital in a fortnights time" Cara responds in a somewhat excited tone, she has been waiting for this opportunity for months and now it has been brought forward a few more weeks she is now beaming from ear to ear.

Raf feels his heart plummet, he didn't want to lose her not now not after these special few months they've been sharing together "Are you okay with that?" Cara questions.

"Well... yeah" He answers her a little broken-hearted.

Cara looks at Raf and realises he doesn't want her to go "I won't go if you don't want me to" Cara smiles as she places her hand on his shoulder and looks up at him.

"No, No don't let me stop you, you need to embrace this wonderful opportunity, Cardiff is a beautiful city, you really should go" Raf implies.

Cara smiles at Raf and nods "Come round mine later?" she smiles as she places a very light kiss on his cheek.

"Sure" Raf says as he kisses her back and inhales her perfume while he is still close to her.

"Okay, mine 6:30, I'm cooking, No complaints, please have a shave... oh and pack an overnight bag if you like" Cara smiles as she leaves the office and Raf leans back on the desk as he admires Cara walking off toward Serena to inform her she is now leaving as she has been through a lot today and needs to rest.

* * *

Later on Raf has finished his shift and goes home to get changed and have a shave as Cara demanded earlier, for some reason he is happy about seeing Cara this evening even though he saw her earlier.

He arrives at Cara's on time and knocks on the door, he has never been so excited about seeing Cara tonight not only because he is comfortable around her but also because he really does like Cara and he had real true feeling for her.

Cara answers the door and lets Raf in, "Hi" she says as Raf steps up into her house and kisses her on the cheek.

"How's the head?" Raf questions as he notices Cara isn't wearing any make-up what so ever and her bruise on her head is now very prominent from where she hit her head off the trolley as she collapsed earlier.

"Sore" Cara grins as she turns to look in the mirror which is hung on the wall next to her, she lightly touches her head and winces.

Raf removes his shoes and jacket before following Cara into her lounge, Cara sits herself down on the sofa and pats the seat next to her gesturing to Raf she want him to sit down next to her which he does.

"I'm booking an official scan for next week, you're welcome to come if you want" Cara informs as she makes herself comfortable on the sofa and tightens her pony tail.

Raf smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek lightly "Of course I shall come, I'm the father of your child after all, right?" Raf says as he wants to make sure he is actually the father

"Yes you are" Cara giggles, "I'm going to have to admit Raf you are the only person who can be the father because you're the only person... I've slept with in a whole six months" Cara says as she looks down at her lap.

"This is so surreal" Raf chuckles as he looks at Cara and steals a kiss off her "I can't believe I managed to get you pregnant but not Amy well I always thought there was something up with me" Raf adds and Cara raises an eyebrow.

"Who's Amy?" She questions as she starts to think he already has a girlfriend.

Then Raf realises that Cara has never met Amy "She's my ex wife" Raf mutters and Cara shifts awkwardly.

Raf notices how awkward and uncomfortable Cara has become and replies "Don't worry she isn't going to come back she said she never wanted to see me again and she's living in Singapore now."

Cara gives a nod and gets up and leaves Raf for a few minutes and makes sure she isn't burning the food as she has to admit she isn't the best of cooks.

"Jesus!" Cara curses and Raf comes rushing through to see what she's done.

"What's up?" Raf question before he sees that Cara has her hand under the running tap

Cara laughs and replies "I forgot that the tray was hot" she looks at her hand and rubs it before putting back under the cold water.

"What are you like eh?" Raf laughs as he leans against the counter and smiles at Cara, he takes Cara's hand and looks at it, her hand is so smooth and Raf strokes his thumb across her hand and smiles at her "You'll live" he laughs and Cara giggles too.

* * *

Later on Cara hand managed to finish cooking without burning herself even more, "That was wonderful Cara did anyone tell you that you're a pretty good cook" Raf speaks up as he places his knife and fork down on the plate he gives Cara a cheeky wink and begins to help to clear the table.

"Oh really? you won't be saying that if I poison you" Cara giggles as she wonders if Raf isn't telling the truth but is saying its good just to make her feel good.

"Well at least I'm a doctor so I can treat myself and anyway I shall be more careful in the future, won't I?" Raf jokes.

As soon as they had finished washing up Raf sits himself down on the sofa and to Raf's surprise Cara cuddles up next to him, Raf freezes and then relaxes and puts his arm around Cara and gives a little smile.

"Do you want to watch a film?" Cara mumbles and Raf nods in agreement.

She gets up and goes through a smallish pile of DVD's and reads them out "Armageddon, Titanic, Gravity, Shutter Island, Poltergeist, The lost boys or Twilight: new moon, eclipse or breaking drawn parts one and two" Cara reads and Raf thinks for a moment.

"I knew you were into Twilight" he laughs and Cara raises an eye brow, "But I would like to watch Titanic haven't watched that in years" he smiles and Cara nods and takes the disc out of the box and puts it into the DVD player and comes back to Raf and sits next to her.

near the end of the film Cara has gone pretty quiet but with the occasional cough coming from her, "Cara are you alright?" Raf questions as he hears a whimper come from Cara.

"This film always gets to me" Cara cries softly and Raf shifts a little closer to her and hugs her it's the first time he's actually seen Cara cry at anything and is completely stunned by how venerable Cara actually is.

"It's okay" Raf says as he kisses her on the head while cuddling her tightly.

* * *

Later on Cara has gone to bed leaving Raf to figure out if he wanted to stay the night or not, he finally makes his mind up and goes up to see if Cara is still awake, he knocks on the door and enters the room once Cara says he can come in.

She is wearing her pyjamas when he comes in to her and by the look of things she has just got changed "So are you staying or what, you don't have to if you don't want to" She says as she lets her hair down and her hair flows freely as she lets it down, Raf notices how her hair curls at the ends and finds if incredibly sweet.

She is wearing pyjamas that is close fitted to her body its clearly obvious to only the people who know she's pregnant that she is starting to form a tiny bump, "Yes I am" he mutters a little stunned by how well toned Cara's legs are and also how tanned they are for the beginning of June.

Raf walks awkwardly over to Cara and sits next to her, he had never been in bed with Cara, well not sober anyway "Please don't tell me you sleeping in jeans and a t-shirt?" Cara says as she looks at Raf up and down.

"No actually I sleep in my boxers" Raf replies to Cara and Cara gestures to him to get comfortable as she clambers under her covers and picks up her phone off the bed side table and begins to flick through her instagram and twitter feeds.

Raf slips his jeans and t-shirt off and gets into the bed with Cara and looks over at her "What are you reading?" he questions.

"Nothing much just reading through twitter" She smiles as she backs herself out of the apps and locks her phone and looks at Raf and moves a little close as he places his arm around Cara's shoulders and kisses her on her neck and ear lobe.

Raf continues to kiss Cara but starts to kiss her a little harder until he flips them over, their legs rubs together as Raf rolls on top of her and kisses her, His hands entangling in her blondy-brown silky hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Cara wakes to the sun flooding through the gap in the curtains instantly blinding her as she opens her eyes, she begins to stretch until her leg makes contact with Raf's leg, she feels something around her waist she peers under the covers to see that Raf has his arm carefully draped over her waist with his hand protectively placed on Cara's stomach "Raf... Raf... wake up" she says as she starts to feel a little unwell.

The nausea starts to overwhelm her she isn't sure what to do, she finally bolts upright as the nausea starts to make her feel really sick, Raf still hasn't woken so she moves his arm from across her lap and gets up out of the bed and sprints for the bathroom.

she kneels down and places her hands either side of the toilet as she starts to be sick, She pulls away from the toilet and takes a deep breath in as she tries to steady her heart beat as she hates being sick as everyone else does and tries to calm herself down, "Oh god" she mutters as she jolts back over the toilet and another bout of morning sickness over runs her again.

* * *

Cara finally pulls herself together after a few minutes of not begin sick she makes her way back to bed as it is early morning as Cara is still really tired and she doesn't have to be in work until this afternoon which is relief because she really needed to rest.

"Are you okay?" Raf questions as he feels Cara cuddle back up to him, he opens his one eye to see Cara looks very drained, almost ill.

Cara gives a little groan and replies "Think I'm starting to get morning sickness" Cara says as she places her hand on her stomach as it feels very heavy and makes her feel even worse.

He opens his other eye and looks straight at Cara who looks likes she's seen better days "You should of woke me" he says as he plays with a strand of her hair and twirls the strand around his finger.

"I did" Cara mumbles as she starts to feel nauseous again.

Raf looks at her completely stunned "Well you weren't trying hard enough" he laughs as he kisses Cara on the cheek and continues to mess with her hair.

"Raf..." Cara stutters as she sits up right again and brings her hand to her mouth and stops for a second before making a hasty retreat to the bathroom once again.

"Cara?" Raf says as he gets up out of the bed and follows Cara through to the bathroom by the time Raf makes it to the bathroom Cara is already hanging onto the toilet "Cara are you okay?" Raf says as he isn't sure whether to kneel down next to her or not because he isn't sure if she wants to be left alone or not.

Finally Cara stands up and she washes her mouth out with cool water and looks up at Raf a single tear rolls freely down her cheek and Raf pulls her into a hug and rubs his hand up and down her back "What's up?" He questions as he pulls away from her and looks down at Cara who is smaller than him.

"I don't think I like this morning sickness" Cara cries into Raf's chest, he gives her a reassuring smile and pulls her back into a hug and holds her there for a while.

* * *

Once Cara had got herself composed and could no longer taste the horrendous taste of vomit, "So do you want anything for breakfast if the baby agrees?" Raf smiles as he knows the small things at the moment make Cara smile even though she has only known she's been pregnant for over four days now.

Cara manages to keep her breakfast down and after a while of thinking she is going to be sick they both get ready for work, "Raf please don't speak a word about the baby please" Cara says as she pulls her black leather jacket on.

"I won't and are you sure you want to wear a leather jacket its going on twenty degrees out there and its June" Raf says as he stands before Cara and looks down a little at her.

Cara rolls her eyes and shakes her head "I'm fine Raf stop worrying anyway aren't you needed in the ED today?" Cara says as she makes her way out the house and locks the door after Raf comes out.

"I'm not worrying Cara I'm just thinking of you" Raf replies as he unlocks his car and opens the car door for her she gives him a nod with a little smile and gets into the car she instantly begins to type something in on her phone but Raf just ignore it as he gets into the driver's side of the car.

Raf begins their ten minute drive to the hospital, from the corner of his eye he could see Cara smiling and start to wonder what she is actually smiling at "What are you smiling at?" he questions as he glances over at Cara who is still reading something on her phone before drawing his attention back to the road.

"Just reading an article on what your baby can do at thirteen weeks" Cara chirps and Raf gives a half laugh a little unsure to whether Cara should be reading these things as he didn't want her to jinx the pregnancy he has always been very superstitious about things like this as he always wonders if reading things like this can jinx this and he dreaded to think what Cara would be like if she ever miscarried.

"This is so good did you know at thirteen weeks that our baby can kick its legs, turning its head – even can swallow, yawning and hiccupping! How amazing is that!" Cara begins as she starts to read a bit more.

Raf swallows and replies "are you sure you should be reading things like that?"

"Nope I don't see the harm" Cara replies merrily.

"I know I may sound strange but you don't want to jinx anything" he explains but Cara isn't fazed by it "I mean what if... god forbid it though you miscarry?"

"Raf stop being all superstitious it says here that now I've reached the 13 week mark and my chances of miscarriage are so greatly reduced so technically nothing can go wrong and if it does well that's natures way of telling me I'm not ready yet" Cara reads and Raf seems stunned by how well Cara seemed to react to Raf's question.

* * *

Once they arrive at work Cara heads towards the cafe and a few minutes later Raf turns up in the queue, she turns and looks at Raf who is a few people behind her she gives him a friendly smile as she is called up to the counter to be served "Hi can I get a regular cup of tea to take away please, white no sugar please" she says politely to the Barista as she opens up her purse.

"That's £1.50 please" the Barista replies and Cara hands her money over and smiles and goes to wait at the other end of the counter for her cup of tea.

Cara thanks the Barista as soon as she gets her cup of tea and heads for the AAU locker room, once she is in the locker room she starts to get changed, Morven is also in the locker room too.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Cara questions as she notices Morven staring at her, It instantly kicks in what Morven is staring at and she breathes in trying to hide her stomach as she doesn't want to tell Morven she's pregnant just yet.

"Oh no it's nothing I'm just thinking about things" Morven jumps as she realises she is making it very obvious what she is looking at.

Cara gives Morven an unsure look and flattens down her scrub top and pins her name badge onto her top and leaves the locker room, She pulls her hair up into a neat bun as she enters the ward and to her surprise the ward is almost empty "What have you done with all the patients, shoved them in cupboards just to make this place seem tidy? Cara laughs as she makes her way over to the nursing station and smiles at Fletch who is messing with a rubik's cube "Do you know them things are virtually impossible to solve" Cara adds as she logs herself onto a computer.

"No there not Cara you've just given up early" Fletch says as his concentration remains on the rubik's cube.

"I tell you what if you solve that puzzle by the end of our shifts I will give you a fiver" Cara laughs as she knows he'll never do it.

"How about you buy me a drink at Albies after work?" Fletch smiles.

"Deal" Cara smiles "Oh and Fletch if you don't you'll have to buy me a drink" Cara says as Raf and Serena come onto the ward who also look like they are completely confused to where all the patients are.

Serena heads over towards them and says "Where are all the patients?" Cara shrugs her shoulders and looks at Fletch who was on the ward before anyone else.

"Exactly what I said" Cara replies and gives Raf a little cheery smile before looking back at the computer screen and reading through the discharges that have been made in the last 24hours.

Raf stands next to Cara and watches her read through the documents and before long Fletch starts to watch them both noticing something about them two, Raf gives Cara a little nudge as he notices in the corner of his eye Cara rubbing her stomach even though you can't really tell she is pregnant "What Raf? I've got a stomach ache that's all leave it" Cara snaps at Raf and Fletch watches them a little bit longer to see what they do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please read and review and let me know what you think please, It does help me a lot xx Also enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

Later on they have had a few more patients which doesn't make the ward look so empty anymore and Morven is starting to grow suspicions about Cara and decides to question Fletch as he keeps looking over at her too "Fletch? have you noticed anything different about Cara?" Morven whispers as she sits herself down and sighs with relief.

"Yeah she keeps flirting with Raf" Fletch says as he watches them from in-between the two computer monitors and Morven looks at Fletch and shakes her head.

"No, No I mean she looks different as in she almost looks like she is glowing" Morven replies as she tries her hardest to explain herself.

Fletch looks at Morven and then looks over at Cara "What! you think Cara is pregnant" Fletch says a little louder and Morven nudges him a little "Well that would explain why Cara keeps rubbing her stomach a lot" Fletch adds.

Morven raises and eye brow and replies "I don't want to sound nasty... well either she is pregnant or just getting really fat" Morven says louder and Cara looks over her shoulder while taking some patient's bloods.

Both Morven and Fletch give a friendly wave to Cara who gives an awkward smile back at them and then turns around to finish off her patient bloods.

"That was awkward" Morven says as she brushes her fringe out of her face.

"Tell me about it" Fletch replies as he looks down at his rubik's cube which is on top of a pile of paper work, "I've got a plan" Fletch begins as he pulls Morven close and whispers to her "I am going for a drink with Cara tonight after work if she refuses alcohol we know what's up with her... wait a second what's going on over there" Fletch says but changes the subject as soon as he catches sight of Cara smiling at Raf and leaving the ward together.

"What? what are we looking at?" Morven says as she looks above the computers and looks around AAU and Fletch quickly points at Raf and Cara leaving the ward "Oh" she mumbles.

"You wait there I'm going to see what they are doing" Fletch says and Morven just simply nods and gets on with what she was actually meant to be doing before she got distracted.

* * *

Raf looks down at Cara as she stands before her in the locker room and smiles "I've been waiting ages to do this" Raf mumbles as his lips lightly touch Cara's lips.

She stands on her tip toes and smiles while kissing him "Me too" she says between kisses as she wraps her arms around his neck and Raf places his hands on her hips.

Then suddenly Fletch bursts in and Cara jolts forward and head butts Raf but at the same time bites his lip "Oh sorry" Fletch mutters and he realises he's made them jump.

Cara looks at Raf a little stunned and starts to blush but at the same time holds her forehead in her hand "Don't you know how to knock" Cara snaps.

"Well if you haven't noticed it's the locker room and well no one knocks before entering this room, if you're staff" Fletch replies as he point to the sign on the door and smiles at Raf who is trying to touch his bottom lip, "Are you two?" Fletch questions and smiles at them both.

Cara looks down at the floor and Raf looks straight at him "I need to go they've moved my appointment for my... eyes yes my opticians appointment" Cara says convincingly as she leaves the locker room leaving Raf to treat his lip which Cara has actually drawn blood from.

"Oh Cara" Fletch says and Cara stops in her tracks her heart beating like mad as she is scared he is going to say something she doesn't want to here, she spins around and looks at Fletch "You owe me a drink" he says as he shows her the finished Rubik's cube, Cara gives a nervous laugh and walks away. "Right you've got a lot of explaining to do" Fletch says as he shuts the locker room door too and stands looking at Raf.

* * *

Cara makes her way up to maternity, she could really do with Raf's support at the moment in time she can't stop herself from shaking and she keeps thinking she is going to pass out with complete fear.

She takes her hair out of her bun and puts her hair bobble around her wrist and begins to snap it against her wrist, as its always been a thing she has done ever since she took her exams aged 16 to control her nerves.

"Cara Martinez please?" a brunette nurse calls and Cara stands up completely scared out of her whit's, luckily as Cara stands up and straightens her scrubs top out Raf turns up.

"Raf" she says with a sigh of relief, "I thought I would have to do this alone" she speaks as he walks over to her and gives her a reassuring smile.

"Ah, So Miss Martinez this is your first child right?" the nurse questions an Cara gives a nod in reply to the nurses question as she looks over at Raf who is messing with his stethoscope, "And this is must be the father right or is he just a friend?" the nurse questions.

"Yes, he's the father" Cara says as she sits herself on the bed and grips the side of the bed.

Cara is handed some paper towels which she places around the top of her scrub trousers and rolls her top but to reveal her perfectly tones stomach which won't be that way for very much longer as soon as the baby start to grow.

"Okay this might be a little bit cold" the nurse informs once she's gone through all the forms and personal information that she needs off both Cara and Raf.

Cara jolts a little when the midwife puts the gel onto Cara's stomach then she places the probe down onto her stomach and presses down at little so the midwife can get a clear image of the baby "So are you two married or planning on getting married?" the midwife says trying to make a conversation.

They both look at each other and Cara replies "No, we've only been together for a few months" she replies and the nurse smiles.

"I'm still to make an honest woman out of her" Raf adds on and Cara looks at him totally stunned to what he has just said, ' _Is he planning on proposing to me then?'_ Cara thinks to herself.

Before Cara can open her mouth the midwife finally turns the screen towards them and points out the baby "One healthy baby we have two arms, two legs and a very strong heart beat" the midwife announces and Cara gives a cheery smile as she feels Raf's hand take hold of hers.

"That's amazing" Cara says and Raf nods in agreement.

"It's a little too early to find out the gender but you can find out at your twenty weeks scan if you like" the Midwife informs them both and they nod in agreement once again.

"I wouldn't mind finding out the gender though" Cara says as she looks at Raf who isn't at all sure about this, it's his superstitions playing on him again and it's another thing he doesn't want to know about because once again he'll think it will jinx the pregnancy, "Raf are you okay about us finding out the gender at my twenty weeks scan?" Cara questions curiously.

Raf thinks to himself for a few minutes as the midwife prints off the scan images for Cara and one for her medical record, Raf wants' to make Cara happy so he nods in agreement "Sure whatever makes you happy" he smiles and Cara smiles back at him.

* * *

Once Cara is given a date for her next scan and the midwife has taken some more details and measurements they both leave and head back to AAU, "It's so sweet" Cara says as she looks once again at her scan photo.

"Let me see that" Raf says as he takes the picture out of her hands and looks down at the picture, "When did the midwife say the baby is due?" Raf questions inquisitively as he realises he wasn't listening properly to the midwife for a change because he was to interested in Cara's facial expression and he now wishes he had taken a photo of her like that and listened to the midwife.

"24th December well around that date anyway" Cara replies as she walks and talks with Raf.

He gives a smile and hands the scan back to Cara "So a Christmas baby then?" he replies and Cara nods merrily as she tries to keep up with Raf, who walks a little bit quicker than her.

* * *

They enter the ward and look around to see its virtually empty again "Very strange" Cara mumbles under her breath.

"Well the midwife did say to keep yourself stress free as much as you can" Raf smiles as he turns to face Cara and watches her tie her hair up into a pony tail once again.

"Well personally I know my own limits about this-" Cara stops but Raf nudges her and points at Morven and Fletch who are coming onto the ward "...Personally, I think Romeo and Juliet could of handled that situation better" Cara says as she raises an eye brow to what she is saying as she quickly changes the subject.

Fletch walks past them both and questions Cara "Why are you on about Romeo and Juliet?" He questions curiously, Cara bites her lip because she actually has no idea why she is on about Romeo and Juliet.

"Oh... you... know I was watching it last night you know the one with Leonardo DiCaprio" Cara explains almost convincingly.

He looks at her a little stunned then turns to Raf who shrugs his shoulders "Okay then" is all he says and he heads off towards the patient he was with earlier.

"What did you say to him?" Cara questions as she moves over towards the nursing station, it is obvious she wants to know because she isn't smiling at him anymore and looks like she wants to know the truth.

"I just said you were helping me with something" Raf replies and Cara frowns.

"How though? he saw us kissing" Cara questions as she actually wants to know how he convinced Fletch that they weren't kissing.

"I just said you were looking at something on my forehead and when he came in you leant forward by accident head butting me and biting my lip" Raf answers and Cara finds it quite convincing.

Cara continues to get on with her work after Raf has finally convinced Cara that he had actually told Fletch that she was looking at something on his forehead, Cara still didn't believe him but it was the best excuse he thought of at the time to why they were in each other's personal spaces.


	13. Chapter 13

**Longer chapter again of 2,500 words! all will come to light why its this long :D, Please read and review and let me know what you thinkxx**

 **Also big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and told me what you thought about it!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 13:**

It has been a week since Cara's scan and now today is the day she leaves for Cardiff, she is still managing to hide her pregnancy and she doesn't see the point in telling anyone at the hospital that she is pregnant because she probably won't see them again and she'll leave it to Raf if he wants to.

* * *

"Morning Nurse Martinez, last day isn't it?" Serena says as Cara enters the ward, Cara gives a friendly nod and begins to tie her hair up, "No Mr Di Lucca this morning?" Serena says as she realises Raf always enters the ward with Cara as of the start of their shifts.

"No I don't think he's on until lunch" Cara lies, in fact she hasn't seen or heard from Raf in over two days since their heated argument a few nights ago which was about Cara leaving Holby and moving to Cardiff.

Serena gives a nod and gets on with what she is doing, Cara makes her way over to her first patient of the day and begins to treat the patient.

* * *

"So Emily how long have you had these stomach pains?" Cara enquires as she pulls her latex gloves on and looks at the young girl who is sitting on the bed looking up at Cara.

"All day but they started to get worse when I was at school and then I passed out and woke up here" Emily explains to Cara who gives her a friendly smile, and with permission lift's Emily's top up and begins to feel Emily's stomach.

Cara gives her a friendly smile and pulls her top back down and removes her gloves "I shall just go and get a doctor, Emily, but can I get you anything for the pain?" Cara questions as she looks at the girls notes and realises she hasn't been given any pain relief yet, Emily shakes her head and Cara goes off to find a doctor.

She sees Raf enter the ward and she avoids him at all cost and quickly makes a dash for Arthur "Dr Digby!" She calls and Arthur turns around, "Would you mind taking a look at this patient for me?" she questions politely.

"Can't Mr Di Lucca do it?" Arthur questions as he can see that Raf is free.

"No! I need you, come quick" she blurts and Arthur looks at her a little confused and follows her over to the patient "Emily Ferrington, 14, admitted this morning with abdo pains and complaining of stabbing pains in her lower right abdomen" Cara announces as Arthur comes over to Emily's side and listens to what she has got to say.

Arthur begins to examine Emily he has never seen Cara so uptight in the whole time Cara has been at the hospital "Nurse Martinez?" Arthur calls and Cara ignores him, it seems that she is off in her own little world "Nurse Martinez!" he tries again but still Cara doesn't reply "Cara!" he almost shouts and Cara snaps back into reality and looks over at Arthur.

"What?" she questions as she glances over her shoulder at Raf.

"Can you get Emily 500mg of paracetamol for the pain please" Arthur requests and Cara gives a nod and heads over to the drugs trolley and opens it up with her keys which are attached to her ID badge, and heads back over to Arthur once she has got the Paracetamol and locked the trolley back up.

She hands the paracetamol over to Emily in a small paper cup and fills the glass up with some water and hands the glass to Emily and gives her a sympathetic smile.

* * *

Once Cara has finished treating Emily who turned out to have a ruptured appendix, Cara sits herself down at the nursing station and begins to fill out the transfer forms for Emily who has been taken up to Keller.

Serena approaches Cara and smiles at her "Can I have a word in my office please" she says and Cara's gets up and follows Serena through to her office. "I have been told by Dr Digby that you aren't yourself today, is everything alright?" Serena questions.

Cara stands by the edge of Serena's desk and smiles "I'm fine I'm leaving for Cardiff later aren't I? sorry if I seem a little distracted" Cara apologises.

"And everything's alright with the baby, right?" Serena questions.

"Yes everything is perfect I got my twenty weeks scan in 7 weeks but I've booked it at the royal infirmary in Cardiff" Cara explains.

Serena thinks to herself for a moment she knows something isn't right with Cara because Cara never takes her eye off the ball "...And the baby's father?" Serena questions as she messes with a pen which is on the table.

"What about him" Cara questions.

"Is he alright with you moving to Cardiff?"

"Yeah" Cara mumbles as she looks down at her hands, Serena tries to make eye contact with Cara.

"Are you sure?" Serena questions her and finally Cara cracks.

Cara begins to stutter and whimpers "No... he's not... he doesn't want me to leave... he doesn't want the baby to grow up being so far away from one of us at a time" Cara cries.

Serena gets up out of her office chair and walks over next to Cara and puts her arm around her and at the same time offers her a tissue "Oh Cara" she says sympathetically.

She sits herself and Cara down on the sofa which is up the corner in her office and puts her arm around Cara and gives Cara a shoulder to cry on "We...we had a-an argument a few days ago about it and I haven't seen him since" Cara cries .

Raf bursts into the office and makes Cara jump "Ms Campbell!" Raf says as he stands in the door way and looks at Serena and then casts his gaze over to Cara who is looking down at her lap with a wet tissue in her hands.

"What is it Mr Di Lucca?" Serena questions.

"I need your assistance in theatre" he replies and Cara glances up at him before looking back down at her lap once again.

"Can't you get Dr Digby or another consultant to help you?" Serena questions and Raf shakes his head, She looks at Cara and places her hand on her knee before replying to Raf "Okay prep the patient and I shall be with you soon" she says and Raf leaves the office wondering what is up with Cara.

Serena gives Cara a smile and hands her another tissue "Take as long as you need" Serena informs Cara and leaves the office.

She gives a heavy sigh as she puts the wet tissue in the bin and pulls her phone out, she feels so guilty about leaving Raf for Cardiff she wanted to say but she has already given her notice and she knows that Mr Hanssen has approved the notice now.

* * *

Cara finally composes herself but it's still obvious she has been crying because her eyes are red and puffy "Ahh, Cara just the lovely nurse I was after" Fletch says as she leaves Serena's office.

"Okay" Cara questions nervously as she doesn't like the look on Fletch's face as he said that to her just.

"Okay so me and a few others-" Fletch begins but Cara cuts him off.

"What others?" she says curiously.

Fletch smiles and lists them "I, Arthur, Morven, Katie and Ellie from radiology, Ms Campbell and Raf, we have all decided you need a leaving party so meet us at Albie's after your shift for some leaving drinks" he replies.

"Okay" Cara nods slowly as she is unsure about it all "Who's idea was this?" She adds.

"Now that would be telling" Fletch laughs and Cara frowns she wants to know who's idea this was but no one is telling her.

"Please Fletch tell me, please" Cara pleads but Fletch simply shakes his head and then walks away, Cara gives him a suspicious look before carrying on with her duties.

For the rest of the day Cara carries on with her rounds and every now and then gives everyone suspicious looks, as she can't stop thinking about who's idea it is to have some leaving drinks for Cara.

* * *

After Cara's shift she makes her way over to Albie's with Morven and Arthur, Everyone tries to buy Cara alcoholic drinks as soon as she arrives but she makes up an excuse that she doesn't want to be kicked off the train for being drunk, as well as it only takes a few drinks before the alcohol gets to her head and she doesn't want to end up breaking her leg like she did when she was at Uni and then spent twelve days in hospital followed by eight weeks in a plaster cast.

"Come on Cara at least have one drink to see you off" Fletch smiles and he looks over at Morven who is watching her to see what she does.

"I can't my taxi will be here soon" she replies and Fletch frowns, "I'm just going to say goodbye to Raf he's been so lovely too me since I began so it's only right I go and thank him for everything" Cara smiles, as she heads over to Raf who is sitting on a bar stool next to the bar.

"Hi" she says softly as she leans on the bar and looks at Raf.

"Hi, so your off now" Raf says as he stares at the bottom of his full pint of beer, Cara places her hand on Raf's hand and smiles at him.

She thinks to herself before replying "You do realise I shall be coming up to see you loads once this one is born" she gives him a cheery smile but Raf continues to look at the bottom of his pint.

"Cara? taxi is outside" Fletch calls to her and Raf looks over his shoulder and then looks back at his pint.

"So I guess this is goodbye" Cara mutters and Raf feels his heart shatter into a million pieces, she places a kiss on Raf's cheek and closes her eyes as she does it, he places his hand on her cheek and smiles then she pulls away.

* * *

Cara picks up her handbag and looks at Raf one last time and starts to walk she feels her heart shatter into a million pieces but what she doesn't know is that Raf feels the same way about her too.

"Don't go" Raf murmurs and Cara looks over her shoulder at him and stops before stopping and turning to face Raf who is five feet away from her.

"Why not? there's nothing left for me here, I've handed in my notice at work I've moved out my house there is nothing left here and nothing which can make me stay" Cara admits, she feels her stomach do a summersault and then her heart starts to flutter but at the same time she can feel herself welling up.

Raf looks down at his pint on the bar "Please don't go... I...I... love you" Raf stutters and then swears under his breath as he realises he has probably made the biggest mistake yet.

"What was that?" Cara questions in complete and utter shock she doesn't know whether Raf is telling the truth or is just trying to make her stay.

Raf gets up off his bar stool and stands facing Cara about six feet away from one another he clears his throat "I said I love you" he smiles as his Scottish accent sends Cara's heart a flutter.

"Okay" Cara says hoping he'll say something which isn't as awkward as what he has just said.

"Marry me!" Raf splutters and the whole pub goes quiet "I love you Cara, There's nothing else I want apart from you and this little one" Raf says as he moves closer and places his hand on her flat stomach "Please Cara" he says as he looks into her eyes.

Fletch, Morven, Serena and Arthur all stand at the other end of the bar in shock they couldn't believe what Raf has just said, "What Cara's pregnant!" Arthur says in shock and Serena nods and shushes him.

Raf continues to look at Cara who looks like she has just seen a ghost, he starts to feel like he has said the wrong thing until a smile appears on Cara's face, she says nothing and leaps into his arms her legs wrapping around his waist tightly as they begin to kiss as everyone in the pub begins to applaud them.

"I take that as a yes then?" Raf smiles and Cara nods as he stands her carefully back on her feet and leans down a little and kisses her again.

"I love you" Cara mumbles as she looks up at him, he takes hold of both her hands and smiles down at her he still can't believe he picked up the confidence to ask her that question.

* * *

Fletch comes over to them as everyone else in the pub starts to get on with what they were doing before "So congratulations are in order... twice" Fletch laughs as they are joined by Serena, Morven, Arthur and Zosia who has just walked in.

"What have a missed?" Zosia questions Arthur as she notices how close Raf and Cara are standing.

"They've just got engaged and also they have announced that Cara is pregnant" Arthur updates Zosia on the past five minutes she has just missed.

Zosia gives them a cheery smile and continues to talk to Arthur and Ollie.

"So how long gone are you?" Morven questions as she comes up next to Cara and hugs her a little awkwardly.

"Fourteen weeks" Cara smiles as she still can't get over the past five minutes of her life, Serena gives Cara and Raf a smile and hands Cara a glass of orange juice and Raf a glass of wine.

"So a Christmas baby then?" Morven speaks up as she has just added up the dates, Cara giggles and nods before she feels Raf's arm slip around her waist and she feels herself get pulls slightly closer.

"The midwife said around the 24th December but it could be days or weeks before or even after that date" Raf replies to Morven and Cara smiles because he actually remember the due date.

Serena comes back over from the bar and hands Morven, Zosia, Arthur, Ollie and Fletch a glass of wine and says "I think you should all join me in a toast to Raf and Cara... oh and also to their baby" Serena announces as she raises her glass and so does everyone else.

"To Raf and Cara and the baby" everyone says as they raise their glasses in the air before taking a sip, Cara looks up at Raf and he leans down and kisses her once again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews especially to Katie who has been helping me a lot and also knows how badly I ship these two 'Rara'**

 **anyway please read and review and let me know what you think xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

"Morning gorgeous" Raf mumbles softly as Cara begins to stir, Cara gives him a smile and stretches a little before moving herself closer to Raf who pulls her closer and pulls her legs over his lap, "How did you sleep?" Raf says as he kisses her once again and Cara smiles back, as she messes with the ring that she had got out her jewellery box for Raf to put on her finger until they got an official engagement ring.

"Alright until you whacked me in the face with your arm" Cara mumbles and rubs her eyes, Raf laughs softly and kisses her neck and notices that he accidently gave Cara a few love bites on her neck which are really visible this morning.

"Don't worry, foundation might cover it" Cara smiles as she leans up to Raf and kisses him on the lips.

Raf rolls over and looks at her and messes with Cara's hair between is fingers "We need to make this relationship official" Raf says as he looks Cara who laughs and buries her head in the pillow, "What's so funny?" he questions.

"Isn't it official enough Raf? your proposed and you even got me pregnant before all of that" she smiles and Raf laughs as he pulls himself closer to Cara and kisses her neck again.

"No, Well I want you to move in with me" Raf smiles and Cara smiles back at him and nods happily before sitting herself up slowly and gets out of bed and slowly gets herself changed.

* * *

Once Cara has finished getting herself changed she turns to see Raf looking down at his phone "What's up?" she smiles at him as she begins to arrange her hair into a bun.

"You remember that girl I did a jaw reconstruction on a few weeks back?" Raf questions and Cara nods.

"Yeah, Lucy?" she replies as she adds a few grips into her hair, Raf looks back down at his phone as another text message comes through.

Raf gives her a smile and looks her up and down "She's been admitted to AAU with infections in both wounds and if refusing to see anyone bar me" Raf says in a confused tone and Cara raises an eye brow.

They say no more about it and make their way to work completely unaware of what their day is about to hold.

* * *

"Ahh, Mr Di Lucca, Lucy Mottica, bed four" Fletch says as he hands Lucy's forms over to him, Raf walks off towards Lucy and Fletch notices Cara standing at the nursing station looking over at Lucy who keeps touching Raf's arm "Oh Cara if looks could kill" Fletch laughs and Cara looks at Fletch with a frowns.

"Don't you think she is a bit too touchy for a patient?" Cara questions and Fletch looks over at Raf and Lucy.

Fletch looks at Cara and notices her lightly touching her bump which is starting to form even more now and is more obvious "I shall go tell them to tone it down a little then" Fletch offers to Cara who looks a little annoyed by Lucy.

"No, No, I shall" Cara smiles and heads over to Raf who is still with Lucy, "Hi can I be of any assistance" Cara says cheerfully as she makes her way to Lucy's bed side with her hands in her pockets.

Raf looks down at Lucy's notes and replies "Yes please nurse can you take her temperature and give her 500mg of paracetamol along with 20mg of Fluoroquinolones, please nurse" Raf smiles at Cara and walks off leaving Cara with Lucy.

"What is up with you?" Lucy questions as she notices Raf is out of sight, she shifts herself up the bed and looks at Cara who is busy messing with the IV line.

"Nothing, why?" Cara questions curiously as she connects Lucy up to the drip, she gives a smile to Lucy and carries on doing Lucy's observations.

"Oh for some reason I thought you had feelings for Mr. Di Lucca earlier and that you don't like me being friends with him" Lucy announces and Cara stops what she is doing and leans on the table at the bottom of the bed and looks at Lucy.

"You do know you can't be 'friends' with Doctors and nurses well I guess you do if you known them before you were admitted but it's against the rules to have relationships with patients."

Lucy gives a nod "I was a meds student you know" she snaps at Cara who is completely stunned by Lucy's change in attitude.

* * *

Once Cara has finished Lucy's observations she makes her way over to Fletch to question him on what she should do "...I don't know Fletch it's as if she has some sort of crush on him, and I think he's got feelings for her" Cara explains to Fletch who is listening to Cara while updating the system on what beds are free and which aren't.

"Cara your overreacting I don't think he has feelings for Lucy what so ever, I practically had to shut him up earlier he was banging on about you" Fletch replies and Cara smiles at him before looking over her shoulder to see Lucy's bed empty.

she thinks nothing of it and thinks to herself that maybe Lucy has gone to the toilet "Aww Fletch, does he really talk about me like that? or are you just saying all this to make me feel better or being sympathetic with me because I'm up the duff" she replies, and Fletch shakes his head and tells Cara he's being honest.

* * *

"Raf" Cara calls as she leaves Fletch to finish off updating the system, Cara chases after Raf who doesn't seem happy with her at all "Raf please wait up" She calls as she runs after him and she nearly collides with a trolley, "Raf what's up" she says as she dashes in front of him and grabs hold of his arm and looks at him, "Raf please tell me what have I done?" she questions once again she gets no reply from him.

"Lucy made a complaint about you Cara, what have you been saying to her?" he questions in annoyance, Cara's mouth drops open she looks across the ward to see Lucy isn't there and just looks at Raf for what feels like ages which was only a couple of seconds.

"I just clearly told her about the difference between a patient and Doctor relationship and a friend and Doctor relationship" Cara explains before looking at Raf who is looking at Lucy's bed "Raf are you even listening to me?" she questions, "Oh I give up Raf! it's like your all over me the one minute the next you don't want anything to do with me, god knows what you'll be like if we ever do get married, seriously-" Cara is cut off by Raf.

"Not now Cara, where is Lucy?" he questions and Cara rolls her eyes, Fletch looks across the ward at Raf and Cara and watches them.

Cara grits her teeth again "Oh think about your precious Lucy why don't you, no wonder Amy left you I can see why now!" Cara raises her voice in anger, From across the ward Fletch continues to watch them and then intervenes with them.

"Would you both like to take your argument elsewhere Mr. Di Lucca, Nurse Martinez?" Fletch says in a hushed tone and Cara glares at Raf.

Raf once again looks around the ward to see if Lucy has returned, "Fletch have you seen Lucy Mottica?" Raf questions and Fletch shakes his head.

Cara rolls her eyes "Oh here you go again on about Lucy" Cara witters and Raf glares at her again, "You might as well marry her if you that concerned about her" Cara adds in a somewhat harsh tone.

"Please take your arguing somewhere else if you haven't realised there are ill people in this room-" Serena says as she comes out of her office after hearing the commotion.

Cara looks down at her hands "You might need this too because I won't be needing it, its over Raf!" she shouts as she yanks the ring of her finger and practically chucks it at Raf before walking ever so quickly off the ward, with her hand across her mouth as she starts to cry.

"Cara" Raf says sympathetically as he tries to go after her but is held back by Fletch who tells Raf to leave her to calm down as its rule one about pregnant women, give them time to calm down before talking to them.

* * *

Cara makes her way through the corridor, softly sobbing to herself she couldn't believe what she has just done, she can't believe she has possibly just gone and ruined her only stable relationship "Oh god, what have I done?" Cara mutters to herself under her breath as she comes to the stair well and walks down the first flight of stairs and sits herself on the next get of stairs, she places her head in her hands and brings her knees up close to her chest, "That was the most stupidest thing you've ever done Cara what were you thinking" she says to herself as she wipes away the tears.

Cara hears the door open and shut on one of the higher levels but she ignores it because she hears another door open and close after a few people come in and out, "What are you doing here?" a voice comes from behind Cara.

She jumps and turns her head to see Lucy standing before her, Lucy's leg is bleeding and it looks like its seeping through the dressing "Nothing I just needed some space" Cara lies as she sniffles but it's obvious to Lucy she has been crying as her scrub top as tear drops on it.

* * *

After a few minutes Cara gets up and looks at Lucy "Do you want to come with me back to the ward Mr Di Lucca is looking for you" Cara explains and Lucy nods cheerfully.

Cara places her hand around Lucy's back and guides her back up the stairs "Lucy? Why did you make a complaint about me?" Cara questions politely.

"Because I did" she mutters quite angrily, she shrugs Cara's hand off her shoulder and carries on walking up the stairs.

"Please tell me Lucy maybe we can sort this out without my job being on the line" Cara pleads as she catches up with Lucy, she grabs her arm but Lucy shakes it off and pushes her slightly.

"No!" Lucy shouts as she pushes Cara away again but this time Cara loses her footing and falls backwards down the stairs, Cara lands at the bottom of the flight of stairs flat on her stomach.

She looks around to see if Lucy is still at the top of the staircase but she is nowhere to be seen "Help me" Cara cries as the pain starts to kick in, "Please someone" she mumbles and then all of a sudden her world goes black...


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews and I really do hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think and please read and review xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

"Cara? Cara?" A voice echoes as she drifts in and out of consciousness, "Cara, Cara can you hear me?" another voice echoes as she opens her eyes slightly, her eye sight is extremely blurry, everything sounds slow and not at all right, "Cara I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" the voice echoes again

Cara groans as she notices the room moving but actually she is being pushed on a trolley towards AAU, she tries to fight the oxygen mask which has been put on her, she hears a familiar voice echoes, "The baby make sure the baby is alright?" Cara hears as she drifts out of consciousness once again.

"Cara stay with us, you need to fight the urge to fall asleep" A voice says and slowly Cara realises its Serena next to her as she is blinded by Serena's pen light as she checks her pupils.

* * *

Finally the bed stops moving and Arthur and Morven come rushing over, she feels a sharp prick as someone inserts a Cannula, Cara rolls her eyes and once again tries to fight the oxygen mask "Cara, please you need to remain as still as possible" Serena says as she holds Cara's hand for reassurance.

"Cara Martinez, 26, found at the bottom of a stair case, queried head and neck injuries, we also need to take into consideration that Cara is fifteen weeks pregnant so we need to get an ultrasound done as soon as possible" Serena announces as they finally make it to AAU, "It's going to be alright Cara trust me" Serena says calmly as she notices Cara has remembered the baby and is starting to panic, Arthur and Morven take over from Serena and a few other nurses and start to work around Cara.

* * *

Once Cara's head and neck scans have come back clear Arthur sits Cara up slowly "Right Cara so you have mild concussion and we are still waiting on your ultrasound" Arthur explains and Morven helps Cara to lie back down against the bed as it has been risen.

"How you feeling?" Raf questions as he comes to the end of Cara's bed and gives her a cheery smile, She looks at him and glares before crying in pain as she moves.

"Oh my god what's happening to me" Cara cries as she is crippled by pain, Arthur looks up at Morven as Cara rolls onto her side and continues to cry in pain.

"Cara!?" Raf says as he stands up right and Arthur pulls a pair of latex gloves on and looks at Cara's charts.

He quickly reads through them and then lifts Cara's top up and feels her stomach "Where is the pain?" Morven says and Serena comes running over to see what is up with Cara, Cara directs Morven to the area of the pain and Arthur starts to feel her abdomen, Cara gives a cry as soon as Arthur places his hands down lightly on her stomach.

"Please Raf" Cara cries as she is crippled by pain again, Raf comes to Cara's side and holds her hand "Help... me!" Cara cries once again Raf looks across at Morven and Arthur and then watches Serena dash off and picks up the phone and frantically dial in a number, "I'm going to die... argh!" Cara groans as she tries to push herself back up the bed but finds herself not being able to.

* * *

Finally they manage to get Cara's pain under control but they still don't know the cause of Cara's sudden pain, "Right Cara" Serena begins as she comes back over to Cara who is holding Raf's hand "I Have spoken to Mr Thompson and he is now on his way down to you and he is going to do an ultrasound for you, he said its possibly nothing and hopefully the baby will be fine but he just wants to make sure everything is fine that's all" Serena explains and Cara nods.

Raf continues to hold Cara's hand and he doesn't let it go at all, he strokes his thumb up and down her hand and draws little love hearts on her hand with his finger every so often, in his other hand he plays with the ring unsure whether to ask Cara to put it back on or to leave it "Cara... I-" he begins but stops when he sees Mr T arrive on the ward and Serena pointing over to them.

"Right Cara can you tell me where it is most painful and how long it's been like this?" Mr T questions as he lifts Cara's top and turns of the ultrasound machine on.

Cara points out the area which is causing her most pain and discomfort and she also describes the pain to him, he gives her a smile and puts the gel onto her stomach and begins the scan.

* * *

After a few minutes Mr T and Serena both go quiet Raf looks up at them both and hopes they will say something, Serena gives him a look and then Mr T shakes his head, Raf's heart suddenly plummets as he realises what has happened "I'm Sorry" Mr T says sympathetically to Cara who bites her lip and tries to fight back the tears.

* * *

Once Mr T has officially found out Cara has miscarried he leaves Raf to be with Cara who can't even bare to look at Raf because she feels like she has let him down "Cara please talk to me" he says as he sits on the edge of the bed and looks at Cara.

She instantly looks away towards the nursing station and bites her lip as the tears begin to roll down her face, "Cara we can always try again" he explains as he takes hold of Cara's hand "You need to know I still love you and you haven't let me down" He reassures Cara with a gentle kiss on her wet cheek.

"B-B-But we wanted this baby so badly" she cries and Raf moves closer to her and pulls her into his arms and kisses her on her head.

Raf pulls away from the hug and with his thumb wipes the tears from Cara's face "We can always try again Cara, anyway I think you'll be needing this back" Raf smiles as he takes Cara's left hand and shows her the ring and puts it on her ring finger.

Cara smiles and leans forward and kisses Raf again but this time it's a long kiss, "Oh god tongues included, No, No not crying and kissing" Fletch laughs as he watches Raf and Cara from a distance with Morven and Arthur.

"Oh shut up Fletch, it's sweet leave them to it" Morven replies and walks away pulling both Arthur and Fletch so they would stop staring at them and give them some privacy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews please stick around got some good chapters to come with help from Katie I hope you like them,**

 **Please read and review xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

"Good Morning" Raf says as he approaches Cara who looks pretty rough this morning, They had suggested yesterday to keep Cara in for a few days as now she is prone to haemorrhaging and also she still has concussion.

"Is it good?" Cara says as she rolls onto her side and looks up at Raf, the whole ordeal has knocked Cara about a lot and she looks very pale and very unwell, Raf looks at Cara's charts and smiles at her "I didn't sleep well if that's what you want to know" Cara explains as she sits herself up.

"Why?" Raf says as he sits himself down next to Cara and holds her hand in his hands, She coughs slightly and winces before trying to make herself comfortable.

She smiles at him and begins "I miss my bed" she giggles and Raf laughs at her "It's true though Raf I nearly fell out of bed this morning! so used of being in a double bed where you can roll about two times without falling and... well I rolled this morning and nearly ended up on my arse" Cara explains.

"I bet you just miss being in bed with me" he gives her a cheeky smile and Cara laughs at him and finally places a kiss on his lips.

"Well It's a lot warmer when your there" Cara admits with a smile on her face, "Also Ms Campbell said I can go home tomorrow" Cara adds and a smile appears on Raf's face.

He looks down at the bag he has brought in for Cara which has all the clothing she needs for today and tomorrow and says "Well that's good news and anyway I've got something for you."

Cara crosses her legs on the bed and looks at Raf with a curious look on her face, Raf leans down and places the bag in front of him "Okay first off clothes, pyjamas, wash bag, underwear, socks and a pair of shoes all the things you could possibly need right now" Raf says as he unzips the bag and Cara has a quick look through the bag.

"What about my make-up bag?" Cara questions and looks back through the bag once again, Raf chuckles to himself and places the bag back down on the floor and looks back up at Cara who doesn't look best pleased.

Raf edges closer to Cara and takes her hands and carefully strokes her hands with his thumbs and tries his hardest not to knock the Cannula in the back of Cara's right hand, "Your pretty enough without make-up" he whispers and Cara blushes and shakes her head in denial "Yes you are" He says once again and places a kiss on her cheek.

"So?" Cara questions as she wants to know what Raf has got her.

Raf smiles and turns around and picks up the other bag he brought in with him, Cara sits there patiently as she hears him muttering to himself she brushes her hair out of her face and smiles at Raf as he turns back around.

"Right so I was going to save this until you had the baby but... well you know" Raf stutters as he doesn't want to say anything about her losing the baby, Cara gives a nod and listens to him "Yeah so as I was saying, I wanted to give you this on the birth of our baby but I think you need it now" Raf says and hands a small box over to Cara who smiles excitedly at him.

Cara looks down at the box in her hands and slowly opens it "Oh... Raf... it's beautiful" she stammers as she lightly touches the heart shaped pendant on the silver necklace and starts to admire it "Raf...I" she chokes and Raf smiles happily at her.

"It was to mark the beginning of our family" Raf says as he watches Cara move the necklace about in the box, "Here let me help you" he says as he takes the necklace off Cara and opens the clips at the back and moves himself behind Cara and lifts the necklace over her head so around her neck, she clips and locks the back of the necklace and moves her hair.

Cara gives a whimper "I love it Raf, seriously I do" Cara chokes and Raf moves back to in front of her hand looks at Cara who is crying "I'm sorry" Cara apologises as she begins to break down into tears.

He pulls her into a hug and holds her there and tries to sooth her "It's not your fault" Raf sooths as he pulls a distraught Cara onto his lap "No one if blaming you for losing the baby" Raf adds as he runs his hands through Cara's mid-length hair.

"I was pushed" Cara cries and buries her head into Raf's chest.

"I know" Raf says sympathetically as he lets Cara release her emotion "As I said yesterday we've got years left on our biological clock, we'll try again" He begins to feel Cara's heart rate slowly come back to normal as she starts to Calm down.

* * *

Later on Cara has fallen asleep on Raf's lap leaving him to think about everything that had happened in the past 24hours, he still couldn't understand why Lucy pushed Cara and why she ran off as soon as Cara hit the bottom ' _Maybe it was guilt or maybe she was scared'_ Raf thinks to himself either way he is happy that Cara is alive after such a traumatic fall, and now he wants to do anything which will help Cara understand losing their baby isn't the end of the world.

Raf looks across the room and notices Fletch standing in the door way with Serena "Erm... Mr Di Lucca your shift started ten minutes ago" Fletch whispers and Serena smiles merrily at Raf who has Cara cuddled up to him on his lap.

Raf looks down at Cara and moves her, she begins to stir and Raf mumbles in her ear "I've got go on my shift now, I shall come later and bring you something to eat" he places a soft kiss on her forehead and leaves Cara to sleep.

"How's she coping?" Serena questions sympathetically as she heads out of the side room with Fletch and Raf.

"Honestly I don't think she is, she's putting on a brave face but you can see she is hurting inside, I wish there was something I could do" Raf sighs and Serena nods, "Well I think I know a way in which will cheer her up, but I need to know if she's still on medication or not" Raf says as he doesn't know whether Cara has been put on medication to help with the pain or not.

Serena thinks to herself for a while "She isn't on anything she's only having pain relief when needed why?" Serena questions curiously.

Raf smiles "Cara always mentions how she loves takeaways and I was thinking of bringing her one but she doesn't eat a takeaway without wine so..." Raf begins but is cut off by Serena.

"You're not suggesting bringing alcohol onto the ward are you Mr Di Lucca?" Serena says with a stunned expression on her face.

"Yes I am actually, Mr Hanssen is on Holiday at the moment... which means your stand in CEO" Raf begins cheerfully but start to get quieter as he realises Serena is stand in CEO, "Never mind actually" Raf says disappointedly.

Serena looks at Fletch who shrugs his shoulders "Right, I say you can but don't make it obvious, because it's strictly again hospital protocol and if Hanssen finds out about this... well mine, yours and Cara's jobs will be on the line" Serena explains and Raf thanks Serena.

* * *

Later on Cara has started to feel a lot better in herself although she still feels awful about what's happened, she really wants to go home now and just cuddle up to Raf and have a hot bath with maybe a cheeky glass of wine and forget all about what's happened.

"Hi, beautiful" Raf says as he enters the side room and smiles at Cara.

"What are you smiling at" Cara questions curiously as she doesn't like the way Raf is looking at her, she swings her legs over the edge of the bed and smiles at Raf, "What have you done?" Cara questions.

"Come on get changed" Raf says to Cara who looks at him in confusion, "You've been discharged they need the bed" Raf smiles and a smile appears on Cara's face.

She gets herself changed and Raf helps pack the few things she had with her and says to her "How about a takeaway? Chips, curry sauce, a bottle of wine and I might throw in a few pickled gherkins" he smiles as he helps Cara put her jacket on.

* * *

Once home Cara and Raf have their takeaway which seems to make Cara a lot happier because he knows how much Cara loves a takeaway, he also makes sure Cara is comfortable and ends up cuddling her for ages.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is mainly fluff but this is only a filler for the next chapter, Please read and review I hope you like this xxx**

 **Chapter 17:**

It has been a week since Cara lost the baby and Cara seems to be coping alright apart from Raf noticing Cara did seem a little upset and sometimes he could hear her quietly crying to herself at right, when this happened at night Raf just pulled her close and cuddled her until they both fell asleep.

* * *

They have just finished their lunch and are now washing up "What did you make of my cooking?" Raf questions as he dries another plate off and places it in the cupboard.

"Edible" Cara jokes with a cheeky smiles, Raf's jaw drops open as he whips her with the tea towel and continues to dry up, "But I could of said much worse" she says as she takes a mug off the side and begins to wash it up.

Raf looks Cara up and down and once again whips her with the towel "Hey! what was that for?" Cara giggles, she turns around and notices Raf examining her arse "What are you looking at?" she says.

"Your ass" he smiles and Cara giggles as she splashes him, Raf wipes the water off his face and looks at Cara "I dare you to do that again" he says trying to sound all serious but failing at the same time.

Cara gives him a cheeky smile and places her hands back down in the washing up bowl, Raf watches Cara for a moment before turning around to put a knife away, he feels water flick at him but he ignores it and gives Cara a chance, he hears a very dirty almost flirtatious giggle come from Cara as he gets splashed again.

"Right that's it!" Raf jokes as he leans Cara over the sink and teases her "I will turn the tap on and I shall make sure it's the cold one too" Raf says and Cara starts to squeal and tries to wriggle free.

"Please Raf no, Please Raf I didn't mean it" she laughs as her head starts to get incredibly close to the water, she feels a firm hand grope her arse "Raf" she squeals with laughter as he smacks her arse again, "Stop it" Cara says in a fit of giggles.

He finally moves her away from the sink and looks at her and smiles, He spins her arm so she is face to face with him and begins to kiss her neck "Raf the washing up" she says as he watches from the corner of her eye Raf chucking the tea towel down to the floor.

"It can wait there's more important things right now" he says as he lifts her up onto the work surface and begins to kiss her passionately, she smiles at him as they continue to kiss she still can't get over how madly in love Raf is with her.

She edges backwards onto the counter but forgets the sink is there and falls into the empty washing up bowl which only has the water left in it, Cara freezes and looks at Raf who laughs at her "This isn't funny" Cara moans, "Erm... a little help here" Cara says as Raf turns away with laughter.

Raf finally stops laughing at Cara and helps her, she gets down and looks down at herself "Oh this is typical" Cara moans as she shakes her one leg, "These are going to have to come off" Cara says as she lifts her top and pops the button and undo's the belt.

Raf watches as Cara struggles to get her soaking wet trousers off and decides to help her "Right so If you try and wriggle I shall pull them down" he explains as he grabs hold of her trousers and tries to help her remove them, "Jesus Cara how skinny do you wear your jeans?" Raf laughs as he starts to pull at her trousers.

"Not that tight they just shrink when wet I think" Cara giggles as she finds Raf incredibly cute trying to help her "Hurry up Raf I'm getting cold" she says as he finally gets her trousers down and around her knee's.

"Just step out of them now" Raf replies with a cheery grin on his face, as she picks up her jeans and pulls them straight Raf watches her again, she walks over to a basket of washing and places them on top. "Jesus Christ Cara" Raf mutters under his breath.

Cara turns around and smiles at Raf as she pulls her top down "Do you like what you see or something?" Cara questions as she walks over to Raf and places her hands on his shoulders and smiles at him.

Raf simply nods with his mouth wide open _'How come I never noticed this before?'_ He thinks to himself as he looks down at Cara's evenly tanned legs "Yes" Raf murmurs as he places his hands on her hips and kisses her.

* * *

He takes her hand and leads her through to the lounge and sits her down on his lap "But Raf the washing up needs doing" Cara says as she goes to stand back up but Raf pulls her back down onto his lap and kisses her once again.

"Sod the washing up the washing up can wait, this can't!" Raf explains to Cara as he kisses her neck again, he holds her one hand and with the other hand supports her back so she doesn't fall backwards.

* * *

A few hours later Raf has left Cara on the sofa as she is asleep and goes to finish the dishes as Cara was stressing about them while Raf was trying to seduce her, he continues to clean up and also gets a blanket for Cara and places it over her to keep her warm as she is still sleeping.

He finally sits himself down after about twenty minutes of cleaning, he rests his elbows on his knees and admires Cara, he loves watching her sleep he finds it so peaceful and relaxing he also loses track of time when he watches Cara like this and what feels like minutes can actually turn out to be hours.

"Cara I love you" Raf mutters as he continues to sit and stare at Cara "I love you so much Cara Martinez I love you more than my morning Coffee after a twelve hour shift" he smiles once again he can't help but smile "and don't you worry I shall make an honest woman out of you even if I have to force you down the aisle" he laughs as he watches Cara's chest lightly rise and fall.

Her eyes being to flick and slowly she opens them and then looks around the room and notices Raf "Evening gorgeous, you sleep well? you've been out for hours" Raf says softly to Cara who smiles tiredly at him.

"What time is it?" she questions with a dry mouth, she sits herself up and rubs her eyes as she tries to focus as her eye sight is a little bit blurry.

He looks down at him watch and replies "Ten past nine" Cara's eyes widen and then she gives a yawn.

"You wouldn't mind if I go to bed now, I'm just mega tired and I am starting back at work tomorrow" Cara explains as she sits herself up and looks across at Raf who nods, "I shall just get a glass of water and then I shall be on my way to bed" Cara smiles tiredly again.

* * *

Cara makes her way through to the kitchen and gets herself a glass of water and then heads upstairs, she gets herself changed for bed she can't believe she is going to bed so early, normally she would go to bed about ten or eleven.

She climbs into bed and cuddles down into the bed and pulls the blanket up around her chest and she closes her eyes and gives a sigh.

After about an hour Cara is asleep and Raf decides to join Cara as he is starting to get tired himself.

He slips into bed next to Cara and cuddles up to her "Cara are you awake?" he whispers and Cara's eyes flicker a little but she doesn't reply, Cara rolls over and cuddles into Raf.

"Mmm Yes" Cara mumbles into his chest he gives a little smile and plays with Cara's hair between his fingers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone for there lovely reviews on this fanfiction but thank you to niamhwalshfp who is incredible at helping with ideas and also thanks to the guest reviews CArfwedson91, , Gillian Kearney Fan and .miss.c. I appreciate every single review I get! so thanks xx, I really hope you like this chapter been planning this one for a long time now and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter xx**

 **please read and review and let me know what you think xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:**

It has been a whole month since Cara has been back at work and slowly but surely Cara is starting to get over the baby, She has just finished her shift and so has Raf.

* * *

It has been a hard shift for Cara who has lost four of her own patients, she felt like she was missing something every time but she couldn't put her finger on it, she had advice from Raf and even Arthur but still she lost four patients.

She had to face a lot of angry family members who wanted answers and even the one deceased patients husband who tried to hit her because he thought Cara was the main reason for his wife's death, luckily Fletch was nearby and blocked the patient from hitting out at poor innocent Cara.

* * *

"Raf" Cara says as she runs down the corridor and catches up with Raf, he turns and stops as he looks at her, "Hi she says as she catches up with him "Ready for the meal" she says as she brushes her dress out again.

"Oh my god" Raf says as he looks Cara up and down her dress which is clinging to her body, "Your beautiful" he smiles as Cara brushes her hair over her shoulders her hair curling at the ends.

"Thanks Raf" Cara blushes as Raf places his arm around her waist and walks her outside and they get in a taxi together, Raf tells the taxi driver where he wants to go and he sits himself in the back with Cara and holds her hands, "Raf why are you sweating?" Cara questions as she notices the sweat building up on his brow.

"Is it warm in here or is it just me?" Raf says awkwardly the small box in his trouser pocket felt like it was growing onto him like a tumour, he winds the window down and looks out the window and wipes his sweaty hand on his trouser legs.

Cara gives him a concerned look "Are you feeling alright Raf? if you don't we can go home" Cara explains "Anyway Raf where did you disappear off to this morning? I was so lovely and warm until you disappeared" Cara mutters against his chest as he pulls her close.

Raf swallows and replies "Was needed at work as Serena needed some case files finishing." Raf smiles and Cara gives him an unsure look as she doesn't believe him, she tucks her hair behind her ear and smiles at Raf.

"But Ms Campbell told me there were no more case files needing doing, anyway Raf why did you go to work at five in the morning and you know we wasn't due in till eight" Cara questions curiously.

"It was important and we had both missed a file" Raf replies as he hopes Cara buys his excuse.

* * *

They arrive at the Italian restaurant, it's the same Italian restaurant they went to all those months ago before they made themselves official.

"Ah Raf, my favourite customer I see you brought your beautiful lady friend, no?" the Italian waiter smiles as he shows Raf and Cara over to a table by the water front, he also brings a bottle of his finest Champaign over for them and opens it and pours them two glasses of full.

Cara smiles at Raf "Thanks" Raf says to the waiter as the waiter places the Champaign into an ice bucket and leaves them to browse over the menu, "See anything you like sweetie?" he questions and Cara peers over her menu and looks at Raf she gives him an unsure look it's the first time he's ever called her sweetie and she's worried he's up to something.

He remembers the box in his pocket and places his hand on it and smirks at Cara "Please stop looking at me like that it's creepy" Cara explains as she takes a sip of wine, Raf chuckles to himself and thinks _'She has no idea what's going to happen'_ but what he doesn't realise is he is staring straight at Cara who keeps looking up at him wondering what is up with him.

* * *

Once the they have eaten their food Raf comes up with an idea "Seeing as the night is still young and it's a beautiful sunset why don't we have a walk along the promenade, once I've paid the bill and maybe we can watch the sun go down what do you say?" Raf questions her and a very beautiful smile appears on Cara's face.

"I would love too" She smiles again as she finishes off her glass of wine, "Apparently if you watch the sun go down here according to my Nana you 're meant to find true love, but it's probably just some old wives tale" Cara giggles and Raf smiles at what Cara has just said.

* * *

Raf stands up and pays the bill and takes Cara down to the promenade "It's a beautiful evening isn't it" Raf says as he holds hands with Cara, they cross the road and head over to the water front.

"Did I tell you my Nana brought me here bank holiday Monday 1996, I was eight, I lost my Nana the beach was packed my heart broke I broke down in tears, I spent what felt like forever to find her but finally My Nana found me and cuddled me, took me for fish and chips and then took me home and tucked me into bed she also told me a story, If you were wondering my Nana was more like a Mother to me as my Mum was a full time accountant" Cara explains as she looks at Raf who has his arm around her waist.

They make their way down the promenade the sun is now disappearing behind the horizon making the sky a purplish orange, the sea is also very calm creating a perfect mirror image of the sky above, "I love you Cara" Raf says as they comes to a spot where they can see the sun go down perfectly, she smiles and holds onto the railing and looks down at the beech which is getting covered by the rising tide.

"Wow look Raf have you seen the crabs heading towards the sea?" Cara says enthusiastically like a ten year old, He knew visiting the beech made Cara's day and he knew she loves her sea wild life she gives a nervous laugh and places his hand in his pocket and grasps the box and holds it tightly.

Raf smiles and looks behind him there aren't many people left on the promenade, now just an old couple who are sitting on the bench next to where they are standing, he gives them a friendly nod in acknowledgement and the elderly gentleman gives him a smile and nod back, he turns to see Cara is looking away _'It's my time to shine'_ Raf thinks to himself.

He pulls the box out of his pocket and clears his throat luckily Cara doesn't turn but carries on watching the sea slowly lap against the shore, "Cara?" Raf questions and Cara turns around and looks down at Raf who is down on one knee, "I need to do this properly" he smiles and Cara bites her lip as she feels herself welling up, "Where do I begin Cara?" he says nervously and Cara giggles.

"Just go for it" Cara chokes as she is overwhelmed by what Raf is doing, she looks around and notices the elderly couple are now watching them and smiling at them.

"Cara I love you so much, you make me the happiest man alive, your an incredibly strong woman Cara and these past few months I've seen that, when I first met you I couldn't take my eyes off you, you were everything I had dreamt of: Smart, witty, kind, caring and very beautiful" Raf begins and Cara giggles as Raf opens up the box and reveals a white gold ring which has four small encrusted diamonds on it and one bigger encrusted diamond.

"Oh my god Raf" Cara stutters as she sees the ring.

"The last time I did this it wasn't very romantic, so what do you say Cara? will you marry me?" he questions and Cara looks down at Raf and smiles at him.

She nods and whispers "Yes" as she can't get her words out as she is that choked up with emotion, Raf takes the ring from the box and puts it on her finger "Perfect fit Mr Di Lucca" Cara says as she looks at the ring and Raf stands up and pulls her into a kiss.

"I'm glad you like it Mrs Di Lucca" he smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her some more, they hear the faint sound of clapping coming from behind and they both look over to see the elderly couple applauding them, "Yes I want to end up like them two over there old and grey but still madly in love with you" Raf smiles as he pulls her into another kiss but this time a more longer passionate kiss with a bit of tongue.

She wipes the happy tears away and looks at Raf with a very cheery smile across her face "I love it, I love you!" She smiles as she starts to cry again, he pulls her into a hug and holds her there she places both hands on his chest and admires the ring.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is a longer chapter as requested by niamhwalshfp I hope you all find this chapter very enjoyable and interesting! Please leave a review and let me know what you think xx**

 **Chapter 19:**

The following day Cara has woken early and has found herself sitting downstairs with a cup of coffee looking at the wall, something is playing on her mind she needs to tell Raf what's on her mind but she can't find the confidence to tell him... not yet anyway.

"What time did you get up this morning?" Raf says as he stands before Cara in nothing more than his boxers, Cara sighs and looks up at Raf "What's up Cara?" he says as he sits down next to her, he places his hands on top of hers and looks at Cara who doesn't look at all happy.

She shrugs her shoulders and picks up her cup of coffee and begins to drink the coffee as its about the right temperature to drink now, "Cara please tell me" Raf questions but Cara shakes her head again and draws her concentration too her phone, "You do want to marry me right?" Raf says nervously as he wonders if Cara doesn't do commitment.

"Yes I do, I really do Raf it's just... never mind" Cara replies, Raf watches her scroll through her Facebook feed and he smiles at her.

"So what did everyone say to the official engagement announcement on Facebook?" Raf questions as he watches Cara closely she smiles as she hands him her phone so he can read through her feeds, "Wow eighteen comments and thirty eight likes" Raf smiles as he pulls Cara close and continues to read over the feeds which are congratulating them.

* * *

Later on Raf and Cara have arrived at work and as they come onto the ward Serena approaches them and says to Cara "Okay then let's see this shiner" she smiles and Cara looks at Raf who laughs, She lifts her left hand so Serena can see the ring, "That's beautiful, your one very lucky lady, Nurse Martinez" She smiles and Cara laughs.

Fletch sees them both with Serena and heads over to them "So I see he's finally proposed the official way this time" Fletch smiles and Cara shows him the ring, "Nicely done Raf" Fletch smiles as he places his ID badge around his neck.

It has been an hour since they have started their shifts and Raf has decided to question Fletch on whether Cara has mentioned anything to him about why she is quiet or sad today but Fletch is just as confused as Raf, "Maybe you can take her mind off whatever is causing to be like this and get her to treat Miss Philips over there she's been waiting two hours now" Fletch points out the patient to Raf, he goes and gets Cara who is sitting at the nursing station looking for something on the computer.

"Cara fancy joining with treating this patient who has broken her leg and needs the bone reconstructing in theatre"? Raf offers to Cara who has her eyes glued to the computer screen.

She looks up and instantly gets rid of the website she was on "Yeah sure why not" she smiles as she gets up and turns the computer monitor off.

"What were you looking at just?" Raf questions her as he picks up the patients notes and leads Cara over to the patient.

She hesitates and replies "oh nothing."

* * *

Raf smiles at her and then reads out the patient notes "Amanda Philips, 26, admitted to the ED this morning with a broken tib and fib, fell down the stairs in Marks and Spencer's, she is also 35 weeks pregnant so we are just waiting on Mr T to come down and we can take you into theatre" Raf smiles and Amanda nods.

Cara smiles at Amanda and starts her hourly observations "So are you having a boy or girl?" Cara questions curiously as she starts to take Amanda's blood pressure, Raf has gone back to the nursing station to call Mr T to find out where he is.

"I don't know me and my husband want a surprise, I've already got two boys at home" Amanda says as she tries to make herself as comfortable as possible on the bed.

Cara's mouth drops open "What this is your third!?" Cara says in shock, "And your only 26" Cara stutters as she writes down Amanda's blood pressure readings, Cara can't believe Amanda is on her third child and she hasn't even got a child yet, well she is hoping for one soon anyway.

"Yes, there only young anyway" Amanda says as she picks up her phone and unlocks it and shows Cara a picture of her two sons both looking very alike "This is Blake he is 3 and this is Luke well his name is Luca actually but we always call him Luke, he is 2" Amanda smiles and Cara smiles back.

Cara smiles as she realises that Amanda's son has the same name as Raf but instead of Raf's first name it's his surname, she laughs and Amanda raises an eye brow "Oh sorry it's just your son Luke his full name is going to be my married name" Cara explains.

"Hmm, Cara Lucca?" Amanda thinks to herself and Cara looks at her and realises what she has said.

"Oh no, No Its actually Di Lucca" she smiles happily as she takes Amanda's temperature, Amanda gives a nod and smiles she looks back down at her phone and continues to text her husband while Cara carries on with Amanda's observations.

"Wait... hold on a second Di Lucca?" Amanda questions as she looks up from her phone, she turns her neck and looks at the wall ID for this bay it reads: _Patient: Amanda Philips, Nurse: Staff Nurse Cara Martinez, Doctor: Mr R Di Lucca'_ she couldn't believe it unless she was marrying someone with the same last name as Raf "So you and bambi eyes?" Amanda says and Cara giggles.

She gives Amanda and nod and finally Raf comes over with Mr T "We're ready for you now Ms Philips" Raf says and both Cara and Amanda look at each other and begin to laugh, "Is everything alright here ladies?" Raf questions with a smile on this face.

"Nothing" they both say in unison as Cara bites her lip to stop her from giggling any more, Raf and a few other nurses take Amanda down to theatre, Cara makes her way over to the nursing station and says to Raf comes past with Amanda on the trolley she says "See you later Bambi" Raf gives her a confused look but carries on walking.

* * *

Later on the ward has become quieter again so Cara is sitting with Fletch at the nursing station trying to get haribos in each other's mouths with a fair distance between them, Raf comes back onto the ward and smiles at Cara she gives him a smile back, but as she looks at Raf Fletch chucks a haribo at her which hits off her face, "Ow! Fletch that came sharp" Cara says as Raf finally approaches them and gives Cara a kiss on the cheek.

"Do I get a kiss sunshine?" Fletch jokes and Raf shakes his head, Raf leans down and kisses Cara some more and places his hands on her shoulders.

Cara smiles at Raf as she feels more confident about being open about their relationship "So how did it go?" Cara questions curiously as Raf sits himself down on the desk and looks at Cara and then looks across the ward at Amanda.

"Yeah, everything went well although Mr T did have to perform a C-section on Amanda as her waters broke as we got in there" Raf explains and Cara's face lights up with delight, Fletch looks at Cara and wonders to himself whether she wants a baby or not because of how she just reacted to the news.

* * *

Once Cara has finished her shift she pops in to see Amanda who is on the side room off AAU waiting to be transferred up to the mother and baby unit "Hi" Cara says as she enters the side room and Amanda smiles at her.

Cara is now in her everyday clothes ready to go home she is just waiting on Raf who has got caught up in theatre once again, "Hi" Amanda says as she stirs a little and looks over at Cara, she makes her way into the room and looks into the cot and smiles at the baby girl.

"She's beautiful" Cara whispers as the tiny baby is sleeping, Cara strokes her thumb on the baby's cheek and smiles happily, her heart melting at just the sight of the baby.

"You can hold her if you like?" Amanda questions and Cara nods happily, she slowly slips her hand under the baby's back supporting its head and neck at all times, when she finally has the baby in her arms she gives a warm smile and continues to look at the baby.

Amanda watches Cara very closely "Hello little one" Cara mutters to the baby as she rocks her gently, "What's her name?" she questions as she perches herself on Amanda's bed and continues to rock the tiny baby.

Cara looks across at Amanda who is smiling "I spoke to Dale my husband, he's currently in Holland on a week away for his mates stag and we have both agreed on this name" Amanda begins as she sits herself up still unable to move because her leg is in a vice, "We are going to call her Cara" Amanda finishes and Cara's mouth drops open.

"How come?" Cara questions hoping there's a meaning behind the name of Amanda's daughter being names after her baby Cara slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Cara.

"Because it's a lovely name and you've been so kind to me on here" Amanda replies and Cara smiles she is delighted to know someone has actually been named after her, "Do you have any children Cara?" Amanda questions.

Cara looks down at baby Cara and shakes her head "No, I would love to but I and my fiancée have such demanding jobs it's hard to plan that type of thing" Cara explains unsure on whether to tell her about the other time with the baby, "...I was... pregnant... but I... fell and sadly lost it" Cara stutters as she tries to keep herself calm.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Amanda smiles and Cara looks through the door and see's Raf waiting for her, Cara hands baby Cara back to Amanda and wishes her the best for the future with baby Cara and heads out of the room and towards Raf.

* * *

Raf looks at Cara and smiles he kisses her on the lips and holds her hand and they both head out of the hospital together "Ms Philips named her daughter Cara" Cara says as she heads out of the hospital entrance with Raf.

"really?" Raf questions and Cara nods, they make their way over to his car and get in, she looks down at her lap unsure of whether to try to tell Raf what's on her mind but once again she fails as she is too nervous.

* * *

Once home Cara has become quiet and Cara being quiet really does worry Raf, once she is out of the shower he decides to question her to why she is so quiet "Cara can I have a word?" Raf questions as he walks into the bedroom to see Cara in just a towel.

She nods and sits on the bed and holds her towel tightly so it doesn't fall down he sits himself down next to her and kisses her cheek "Is everything alright?" Raf says as he moves close to her and looks at Cara who is looking down at her lap again.

"I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment" Cara admits as she continues to look at her lap, Raf continues to look at Cara he smiles at her hoping she would smile back.

He shifts even closer so there thighs are touching "You know you can talk to me" he says as he really does want Cara to tell him what's up, Cara sniffles a little and messes with the edge of her towel.

She sighs and says "Raf I today I held a new born baby, it was the best feeling ever, that baby girl was the cutest and all I could think of was how we lost our baby" Cara finishes and starts to cry, Raf looks at her sympathetically and pulls her into a hug, Cara sniffles and continues to cry into Raf's arms "Raf I want to try again" she says as she looks up at Raf.

Raf doesn't know what to say to what Cara has just came out with, he wanted to try again too but he wasn't sure if Cara was mentally ready to go through a pregnancy again, he knew what Cara wanted and he wants to make her happy.

"Sure" Raf replies and Cara sits up and looks at him in shock he gives a soft chuckle and kisses Cara "It would be perfect, I mean to try again and maybe a mini me or you running around the house" Raf replies and Cara smiles happily again.

"Another one of you running around the house? I'm asking for trouble aren't I?" Cara jokes as she leans in again and kisses Raf.

Raf slowly pulls Cara onto his lap and kisses her even more but becoming more passionate "Raf no need to rush" she says as she pulls away from Raf "Raf we've got all night, it's not going to magically happen overnight" Cara laughs as Raf pulls her even closer, she's still holding onto her towel as he pushes her back onto the bed but the only thing that shows is Cara's left thigh.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter now and I have loads of amazing things to come so stick around ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:**

It's now late October and Cara and Raf have been invited to Fletch's children's Halloween party/ disco, they have decided to go because Fletch would need someone to talk to apart from children and the children's parents.

Cara looks at Raf through her mirror as she does her make-up ready for this evening "Seriously Raf your 36 you don't need to have face paint on to go to a party" Cara says as she puts on a bright red lipstick.

"Come on Cara it's just a bit of fun" Raf laughs at her as he puts a set of the devil horns which he had brought from the shop earlier and walks over to Cara and cuddles her "Now what are you dressing up as?" He says as he kisses her neck.

She smiles at him and replies "Witch" Raf laughs and leaves her to get changed, he leaves the room and makes his way downstairs he still couldn't get over how he had agreed to Fletch to coming to his children's Halloween party, but at least he could have a drink while he is there.

* * *

Later on Cara finally comes down to Raf, he hadn't seen her in over an hour and was starting to wonder what she was doing until she came down "Have you seen any of my black tights" she questions as she comes into the kitchen and looks at Raf who is drinking a glass of water.

He almost chokes on his drink as he see's Cara, her dress fell just above her knee's and she was showing off a lot of leg "Earth to Raf?" Cara says as she continues to look for her tights, "I did buy some new ones the other day... Raf what are you looking at?" she questions as she notices Raf staring straight at her.

Raf gives her a smile and places his glass down on the kitchen counter before walking over to her, he stands behind her and brushes her hair off her bag and carefully pull the label off Cara's dress "Don't want you looking like an idiot do I, and that's a barging" he smiles as he kisses her neck once again.

* * *

Once they arrived at the cricket club which is where Fletch is holding the party for his kids, Fletch smiles at them as the enter the main building he has Theo his youngest son with him, Cara looks down at Theo who is holding Fletch's hand and smiles at him, "Hi" Fletch smiles as he picks Theo up.

"Hi" Cara and Raf say together, Fletch smiles at them and heads off somewhere as one of his daughters Ella is demanding him, "Do you want a drink?" Raf says as he looks over at the bar Cara nods as she follows him over to the bar where Essie is standing "What do you want to drink?" Raf questions as he stands at the bar and gets his wallet out.

She smiles "Dry white wine" and Raf nods happily as he orders their drinks, she continues to smile at Raf and then leans in and kisses him, unaware that everyone is looking at them they pull away and they look around to see Morven, Essie and a few other nurses who Fletch knows looking at them.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many children in my whole life" Raf laughs as he pulls Cara onto his lap trying carefully not to spill the glass of wine which is in Cara's hand.

Cara giggles and replies "Neither have I, well not since my primary school days" she giggles and takes another sip of her wine before kissing Raf on the lips, Raf runs his hand up and down Cara's back and every so often he would run his hand up and down Cara's thigh, "Raf are you obsessed with my legs or something?" Cara giggles as she notices Raf is always touching her legs.

"Yes they are beautiful" Raf says as he kisses her again, he watches her play with her engagement ring he smiles down at her hands, he couldn't believe he has been officially engaged for over three months now and still Cara is everything he dreamt of, they have even started to discuss having another baby as they both agree they are ready for a baby now.

Fletch approaches them with Theo in his arms and smiles at them "Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but I couldn't ask a massive favour could I?" Fletch questions and Cara nods as she looks at Raf, "You couldn't look after Theo for me for a few minutes, it's just Evie has ran into Mikey and they are both crying" Fletch begins and Cara takes another sip of her wine, "Theo is really tired so he shouldn't be any trouble" Fletch adds and Cara nods as she hands Raf her glass of wine and holds her arms out and takes Theo off Fletch.

Cara smiles at Theo who looks at her, Theo is dressed as Spiderman and Cara decides to talk to Theo who is very quiet "Theo? what's your favourite cartoon?" Cara questions as she tries to think of a relevant subject that maybe Theo would interact with.

"Spiderman" Theo smiles enthusiastically as he looks at Cara, Raf watches Cara with Theo on her lap and smiles happily at her, he knew Cara would make a perfect mother when the time is right, she seem to handle Theo really well and she knew how to make this little boy laugh.

"Oh Raf can we have one?" Cara says as she turns to look at Raf who is looking at his phone, Raf looks at Theo who is stroking Cara's hair.

They both watch Theo who continues to stroke Cara's hair lightly "Your really, really pretty" Theo says and Cara's heart melts "You've got really soft hair like Mummy" Theo adds on as he stops playing with Cara's hair and looks up at Cara and then looks across at Raf, "I miss my Mummy" Theo says and then he buries his head into Cara's neck.

Cara looks sympathetically at Raf and then rubs her hand up and down Theo's back, Raf gives Cara a smile and kisses her on the cheek "He's adorable" Raf smiles at Cara who nods and slowly rocks Theo from side to side as she thinks Theo is falling to sleep on her.

* * *

Later on Fletch has taken Theo off Cara and now Cara and Raf are enjoying a few more drinks at the bar as there aren't many children left anymore "So Miss Martinez can I tempt you with a roasted peanut?" Raf flirts as he lifts up the bowl up to her and Cara giggles and takes a few.

She staggers a little at the bar and looks at Raf as she takes a sip of out of her bottle of blue WKD and eats a few of the nuts "Raf" she slurs as she staggers a little, as she isn't very good at walking in heels after a few drinks, Raf looks up at her "I need to tell you something but first can we go home?" Cara questions.

Raf takes Cara outside as she feels sick and also because they are waiting for a taxi "Cara if you're going to be sick please do it in the gutter" Raf says as he stands next to Cara who keeps heaving, Cara looks at Raf and groans before finally being sick in the gutter "Are you okay?" Raf questions as he holds her hair back on rubs her back.

"I'm a big girl, Raffaello" Cara says as she stands back up and calls Raf by his full name, he just rolls his eyes because Cara is mucking around with him, "Raf I'm cold" she smiles and Raf pulls her into a hug.

* * *

Once they arrive home Cara and Raf head upstairs, he has to help her up the stairs because he doesn't want her falling and breaking her neck "Raf" she smiles as she finally sits down on the bed "I want a baby" she add and Raf gives her an unsure look.

"Cara is this you or the drink speaking?" he questions as he sits next to her as she start to remove her heels and her dress but she also has a vest top on underneath so she isn't completely naked.

"Yes" Cara replies and Raf raises an eyebrow and laughs at her, he kisses her on the cheek and gets up and starts to get himself changed for bed, but as he goes to take his top off he walks forward and trips up Cara who is trying to remove her tights.

Raf falls and lands on top of Cara who starts to giggle "Oh Raf, eager aren't we?" she giggles as she looks up at him, Raf is also a little tipsy they both say no more and Raf leans forward and kisses Cara she smiles and kisses him back "I love you" she says between kisses.

They begin to pull at each other's clothes and kiss at each other with not a care in the world, "I love you Cara" Raf says between kisses as he pulls what's left of Cara's clothing and Cara does the same to Raf, He nibbles on her ear knowing it's her weak spot and she gives a moan of delight, "Do you want this?" Raf questions as he places his hand on her stomach and looks down at her.

"Yes" she bites her lip and Raf moves himself over Cara and kisses down her neck, he nudges her legs open with his hand and continues to kiss Cara... **I shall leave the rest to your imagination because this is a T rated.**

* * *

An hour later Cara lies under the bed covers with Raf, he has his arm around her waist "Well I never Cara" Raf says as he finally opens his eyes, both of them are still breathless but both are smiling.

"That was amazing" Cara says as she tries to catch her breath, "Where did you get all that energy from?" Cara says as she yawns Raf gives her a wink and he rolls onto his side still with his arm around Cara's waist and kisses her on her nose.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter I'm glad you like it :D I have some really good chapters to come so please do stick around and keep an eye out for the updates I will also post when I am updating on my Instagram page team_niamh_walsh**

 **Please read and reviewxx**

 **Chapter 21:**

The following morning Raf wakes once again to no bed covers "Cara please I'm cold" Raf says and Cara gives a moan and kicks some of the blanket back to him, "Are you alright?" Raf questions as he notices Cara keeps moaning to herself.

"What did we do last night?" Cara says as she opens her eyes and looks at Raf, "I feel like I've walked into a brick wall and I've walked into it a fair few times" Cara moans and Raf smiles at her he places his arm around Cara's waist and pulls her close.

He gives her a smile and replies "You had quite a lot to drink last night" Cara rolls onto her back and sits up, she looks at Raf and then places her head in her hands, she brings her knees up to her chest and sits there like that for a while, "Last night Cara you said you wanted a baby, was that you actually speaking or the drink?" Raf questions.

Cara groans as she has a headache and replies "Did I lose any dignity last night?" she rubs her forehead, Raf laughs as she grabs her empty glass off the bedside table and slowly gets up and makes her way through to the bathroom, she fills her glass with water and comes back through to the bedroom "Well?" she questions.

"That would be telling" Raf smiles as he steals a kiss off Cara, Cara smiles and goes through her draw and finds some soluble paracetamol out of the draw and pops them out and into her drink, "Cara did you mean in about how you wanted a baby last night?" Raf questions.

She moans and looks at Raf before clambering back under the covers and pulling the covers over her head and groans "Oh Raf what have I done to deserve this?" she says as she feels Raf get out of the bed, she hears a soft chuckle come from Raf as he gets out of bed.

Raf chuckles a little more as he grabs the bottom of the bed covers and hauls the blanket off Cara, revealing Cara who is curled up with her head under the pillow "Come on Cara" Raf says as he grabs hold of her ankles and pulls her.

She instantly grabs the metal head board and starts to squeal "Raf please no! It's my morning off work I deserve a lie in after last night" Cara giggles as Raf starts to tickle her feet, Cara squeals even more but is also giggling "R-R-Raf please s-s-stop" Cara cries as she finally lets go of the head board and slides to the bottom of the bed.

She stands up and looks at Raf her head still pounding from last night "What actually happen last night?" Cara smiles as she kisses Raf on the lips, he gives a soft chuckle and wraps his arms around her neck and smiles at her.

"I could give you a repeat of last night if you like" Raf says as he lifts her up so they are around the same height, Cara giggles and smiles at him she couldn't help but laugh at how cute Raf is being because it isn't normally like Raf to be so cute to her as he is normally very different at work.

He leans in and kisses her "Not at the moment Raf, but did we?" Cara questions and Raf nods she buries her head in his chest and laughs lightly and kisses his chest at the same time, she pulls away from Raf and lies back down on the bed and drapes her arm over her forehead and says "Raf I know you hear this a lot in your line of work but I think I'm going to die" she moans.

"No you're not you've just got a hangover it will go possibly by lunch" Raf says as he hands Cara her glass of water, "Anyway Miss Cara I think we do need to discuss last night now, before I go to work" Raf adds as he wraps his hands around Cara's waist and cuddles her from behind.

She smiles and leans back against him "Do we have two Raf? Cara says as she wiggles free and climbs back on the bed, "I have to work this evening I have been put on the night shifts until Christmas" Cara mumbles into her pillow and Raf laughs at her.

"Good luck with that then, the joys of the Saturday night drunks for you then" he says as he sits down next to her and kisses her on the cheek before getting ready for work, Cara rolls over and drops back off to sleep.

Just before Raf heads off to work he wakes Cara to let her know he's leaving, Once he has left a hung over Cara he makes his way to work wondering to himself whether Cara really meant it about having a baby, he knew she is still upset about losing the baby just over five months ago.

* * *

"Morning Mr Di Lucca, no Cara this morning?" Fletch says as he walks over to the queue for coffee, Raf turns to see Fletch and smiles and shakes his head.

"Unfortunately, Nurse Martinez is nursing a hangover at home and is starting her night shifts later for first time in five months" Raf replies as he takes a step forward as the queue starts to get slowly shorter, "I dragged her out of bed this morning but she climbed back in and went to sleep" Raf laughs as he finally is called to the counter "One double espresso to go please" Raf smiles.

Fletch sniggers to himself he knew Raf only has espresso after a busy night "So you and Cara did you have fun after you left last night?" Fletch questions cheekily as he knew only Raf would drink espresso the morning after he's had sex to keep him awake and an energy boost.

Raf glares at Fletch who laughs because he knew exactly what he'd been up to last night "And before you question me, yes we did it.. twice... in the bedroom" Raf replies as he walks away from the counter with Fletch.

Fletch cringes and replies "Raf I didn't ask for detail, whatever nonsense you and Cara get up to outside of work has nothing to do with me, all I asked was did you have fun and you nearly give me a lecture on what happened, Come on Raf I do know about the birds and the bees" Fletch laughs

Raf shakes his head and laughs with Fletch "Yes we did if that's what you want to know" Raf replies, he finishes his coffee and heads to the locker room with Fletch.

* * *

Once changed he decides to ask Fletch about Cara "Fletch can I ask your advice and opinion on something?" Raf says as he looks at the back of his ID badge where Cara has drawn many love hearts before tucking it away under his scrub top.

"And what advice would that be, if its relationship advice Raf your talking to the wrong man" Fletch implies as he also tucks his ID badge away, Before Raf starts Serena walks in and puts something in her locker so both Fletch and Raf head out of the locker room and make a slow walk towards the ward.

Raf decides to reply to Fletch now "Last night I and Cara... we... urm..." Raf begins.

"Yes you had sex" Fletch comes out with what Raf was about to say because he can see he's a little nervous and a little shy about that certain subject, he would of been alright if it was anyone else but Fletch works with Cara too so it makes it a little more awkward.

Raf starts again "Yes we did, and Cara said something to me which made me stop and think" Raf explains, "She also made me worry a little but I was unsure whether it was the drink or her speaking, you know what Cara can be like when she's had a few too many" Raf laughs and Fletch nods as if he understands what Raf is on about.

"Women are tricky things if you ask me, take Natalie for instance when she wanted a child before we even had Evie she kept giving me signs, is Cara giving you signs?" Fletch questions and Raf thinks to himself as he enters the ward and its pretty quiet on the ward.

He thinks to himself unsure of what to say "Well she keeps saying she wants a baby but sometimes I wonder if it's because she feels guilty about losing the other baby" he explains as best as he can, "I think she has baby fever to be honest with you Fletch, every time she sees a baby she's either smiling or saying how cute it is, don't get me wrong Fletch I would love a baby too but I'm worried Cara is just trying to make up for what she lost" Raf adds as Fletch sanitises his hands.

They begin the patient observations and start the ward round but still discuss Cara all the way round, "I might give her a text on my lunch break see how she is holding up" Raf smiles as he moves onto his next patient leaving Fletch with Mr Murphy who can't stop vomiting, Fletch gives Raf a smile and a nod and quickly grabs another vomit bowl.

"Raf your best option is to go home and discuss this with Cara, I'm sure she'd understand nurses always do" Fletch says as he finally finishes his observations on Mr Murphy, "You said it yourself you want a baby too, so what's stopping you?" Fletch adds and proves a good point.

Raf thinks to himself "As I've already said I'm worried she's trying to make it up to me" Raf explains and Fletch nods "Anyway she's on nights until Christmas so we can't try from now till Christmas Raf explains.

* * *

Later on Raf joins Fletch and Arthur In albies they join Zosia and Ollie who are already there, Raf has just seen Cara on her way to work and she seems to of come over her hang over now and now is just moaning about her night shifts for the next two months.

But the only good new Cara had found out is that Raf has managed to get Serena and Mr Hanssen to give them Christmas eve, day and boxing day off as its their first Christmas as a couple, but the bad news is that they have to both work nights from January till March to make up for the time off.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

"Evening all" Fletch says merrily as he enters the ward to see Cara sitting at the nursing station with a not impressed look on her face and she also look paler than usual, "What's up with you?" Fletch questions as he walks over to Cara who is sat with her arms folded and a box of tissues in front of her on the desk.

Cara looks up at Fletch and gives him an exhausted smile, before she grabs another tissue and sneezes into it "Cat got your tongue?" Fletch questions as Cara hasn't replied to him yet, Cara shakes her head and sneezes again before groaning and placing her head down on the desk.

She coughs and replies in a very croaky voice "I ache everywhere, I am exhausted even though I've slept, I have a banging headache which won't go away and I'm freezing cold" Cara replies as she puts her Holby hoodie back on.

Fletch takes a step back and says "You haven't got the lergy have you?" Cara looks up at him and coughs again, "How come your in work if your this ill?" Fletch adds and Cara coughs again and Fletch takes another step away from Cara.

"We're short staffed" she mumbles Fletch gives her a sympathetic smile, "All I really want to do is go home and go to bed, the lights in this place are so bright right now no wonder half the patients think there in heavens waiting room when they come round!" Cara moans.

Fletch grabs a thermometer off the side and sets it up and tells Cara to sit up while he takes her temperature, he puts the thermometer into Cara's ear and begins just as Serena walks onto the ward "What an earth are you two doing?" Serena questions as she notices Cara and Fletch, "There are sick people on this ward and your paid to treat them not to sit there and take each other's temperatures" Serena says in a quiet a sharp tone.

"Sorry Ms Campbell but I think Nurse Martinez needs to go home" Fletch replies to Serena who is standing before them with her hands on her hips "She-" Fletch begins but is cut off by Serena.

Serena looks at Cara who looks like she has seen better days and replies "What's up with her?"

Cara sneezes again and coughs a little, "Her temperature is 38ºC and well she isn't herself, she shouldn't be treating patients with a fever and the Flu and-" Fletch is cut off by Cara grabbing the bin from under the desk.

He watches as she begins to be sick into the bin luckily this bin is a plastic one and doesn't have millions of holes in it, Fletch looks at Serena as he rubs her back and Serena nods "Right I'm getting Mr Di Lucca to come and get you now Cara, I can't afford all my nurses to go down with whatever you've got" Serena finally gives in.

Cara protests "No look I'm fine now-" Cara stops as she is sick again, Serena rolls her eyes and rings Raf but gets no answer so she decides to get Cara a taxi home as she is to unwell to walk home and they can't risk other patient's coming down with whatever Cara has as it might be norovirus.

"Home now Nurse Martinez" Serena demands to Cara who still has her head between her legs bringing up the contents of her stomach.

She groans and sits back up and looks at Serena who hands her a load of cardboard vomit bowls and points towards the door, Cara stands slowly a little unsteady on her feet as she feels dizzy when she gets up she mumbles something under her breath and makes her way to the locker room and gets herself changed, she looks at her phone and see's a text from Raf _'See you later at the bonfire hopefully, let me know if you can't get a break xx'_ She smiles to herself and then remembers she promised Raf she would come.

She places her hands on her stomach and leans back against the lockers and yawns "What is wrong with me" she mumbles as she grabs another tissue as her nose is running again, she looks up at the ceiling and then composes herself before grabbing her handbag and cardboard vomit bowls and leaves the locker room.

* * *

She heads out of the hospital and shivers as the cool November air hits the back of her throat which makes her cough even more, she sniffles and carries on walking, She thought to herself for a moment before getting her phone out of her handbag and looking at the time _'18:09pm'_ she once again starts to think to herself _'Maybe if I'm quick I can see if my doctors surgery is open and quickly get a last minute appointment'_ It was a long shot but it's worth trying as she needs to do something about these flu symptoms which are also like norovirus symptoms.

She quickly texts Raf _'I am going to be a little late, if I'm not home before the bonfire go without me and I shall join you later, C xx'_ Cara puts her phone back in her handbag and makes her way to the taxi which has been called for her and she tells the taxi driver to take her to her Doctors surgery.

* * *

After she has been to the GP she joins Raf who is about to go out to the bonfire "Oh Cara you look rough" Raf says as he wraps his arms around Cara and holds her close, "You still up for coming to the bonfire with me? because if you feel rotten we can stay here and maybe go next year" he smiles at her as he pulls away and kisses her on the head.

"Honestly Raf, I feel like death warmed up" Cara replies in a croaky voice, her voice keeps disappearing and she squeaks a lot when she talks now which Raf finds incredibly cute "I will come with you but I don't want to stay to long because I keep being sick and I don't want to vomit over some poor random person now do I?" Cara smiles as she puts her handbag down and changes her shoes.

Raf thinks to himself for a while before questioning Cara "You're not pregnant are you?" Raf questions as he wonders whether all these symptoms add up to pregnancy symptoms, Cara's eyes widen she couldn't believe what Raf has just suggested.

"No Raf, The GP told me I wasn't when I saw him today I asked for a test just to put my mind at rest and well it's just common Flu" Cara explains and Raf smiles at her and grabs her hands and pulls her up off the stairs now she has some different shoes on.

He kisses her on the cheek and grabs his coat and they head out towards the bonfire which is for the staff of the hospital, it's an annual thing they do each year but this is Cara's first one she's been to.

* * *

"Raf I'm cold again" Cara says as she cuddles into Raf, he places his arms around Cara's waist and pulls her into him and he rests his head on her shoulders and watches her play with her engagement ring on her finger "I love you" Cara shivers as she turns to Raf and hugs him, it is clearly obvious Cara is very cold because she is shaking.

They watch the firework display with Morven who had joined them soon after Cara started to complain she was cold again "Here you go as you requested" Raf smiles as he hands Cara who is sitting on a bench a hot chocolate.

"T-t-thank you" Cara shivers again as she raises the polystyrene cup to her mouth and takes a sip out of the cup before grasping it with both hands, "I'm sorry I'm ruining the mood again aren't I?" Cara croaks and Raf shakes his head and pulls her up onto his lap to keep her warm.

Raf laughs and kisses her "No you're not" Morven gives Cara a smile and suggests sparklers, Cara looks at Raf as if Morven has gone completely insane and shakes her head "Come on Cara it's just a bit of fun, please don't tell me your turning into a worse version of Mrs Beauchamp and her concept of fun" Raf says as he stands up and Cara stands too.

Cara pulls Raf's set of gloves off and hands them back to him "Exactly how many sets of gloves have you got on?" Morven questions to Cara who is still shaking, Cara thinks to herself while Raf hands her and Morven a sparkler each and then holds her one hand up and shows Morven four fingers, "You must be ill as well as skinny" Morven says and Cara raises an eye brow.

"After this can we go home please" Cara croaks as Raf lights her sparkler he nods and watches Cara's face light up with the light of the sparkler he also takes a few photos of Cara before both Morven and Cara's sparklers go out, Cara chucks her burnt out sparkler to the floor and steps on it just to make sure it has properly gone out and cuddles back up to Raf.

He smiles to himself and looks down at Cara "I think I better take Cara home before she falls asleep on me" he laughs as he can see Cara is very tired, Morven gives a cheery nod and picks up her cup of coffee off the table "I think Dr March and Dr Digby are over there by the bonfire" Raf points them out and Morven goes and joins Zosia and Arthur leaving Raf to take Cara home.

* * *

Once Home Cara goes straight to bed leaving Raf wondering why Cara is so ill, everyone on AAU had been fine apart from Cara who had seem to caught everything the patients brought in which was contagious lately, which is mostly the flu.

"Here you go" he smiles as he hands Cara a hot water bottle as she is running a temperature and she is complaining of feeling cold again, he kisses Cara on the head and sits next to her on the bed watching her slowly fall to sleep.

He smiles to himself as Cara begins to sleep ,a smile appears on her face and she seems a lot more comfortable asleep and he knew she will sleep the cold off better as everyone else does.


	23. Chapter 23

**So here is the long awaited chapter, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please leave a review and let me know what you think, all reviews are appreciated and if there are any ideas you would like me to know about and maybe to be in later chapters drop me a PM or if your a guest reviewer please leave it in your review xxx**

 **thanks xx**

 **Please read and review**

* * *

 **Chapter 23:**

Its drawing ever closer to Christmas which means AAU gets the overflow of patients from the ED, which means more drunks and beds are needed, Cara can't wait to have some time off as she is well over due her holiday and that's not the only thing she's over due on...

* * *

"Nurse Martinez a word please?" Serena questions as she comes over to Cara who is filling in patient charts and is currently covered in vomit, Serena looks her up and down and pulls a face at all the vomit which is splattered up the front of her.

"Can't it wait I'm in the middle of treating someone and also I need to get changed I reek of vomit" Cara replies as she looks up from the patient charts to see Serena standing before her glaring down at the nurse who is leaning on the patient table.

"No! Now Nurse Martinez" Serena says as she marches off towards her office and sits down in her office chair, Cara huffs and places the patient charts back on the end of the bed and joins Serena in her office but first she needs to ask a nurse to take over from her.

"Nurse Holder? Can you take over from me for a moment, Ms Campbell needs to see me" Cara says as she passes a nurse who is free, the nurse nods and Cara makes her way over to Serena's office but she didn't know whether to go and get changed because the smell of vomit is actually now starting to make her feel even sicker herself, as she has been feeling very sick for the past few hours.

* * *

Cara enters the office and smiles at Serena "Ahh, Nurse Martinez take a seat and how's that cold you had doing any better?" Serena questions as Cara sits down.

She smiles "It's getting better" she replies, "Ms Campbell I don't want to sound rude but what do you want, as I was halfway through my rounds?" Cara says as she messes with her ID badge before looking up at Serena who is looking straight at her.

"Okay Cara I'm going to get straight to the point as you really need to go and change, Is everything between you and Mr Di Lucca okay?" Serena questions as she stands up and leans back against her desk and looks at Cara who is sitting on the sofa in the office.

Cara looks at Serena a little unsure and replies "Yes everything is fine between us two, why do you ask?" Cara replies as she fiddles with her ID badge.

"It's just... You haven't been yourself lately and I was wondering if you and Mr Di Lucca have had a fall out or an argument?" Serena explains and Cara gives her another unsure look about what she has just said to her.

Cara nods "Everything's fine, we haven't seen much of each other lately as we have been on awkward shifts" Cara explains and gives a nod as she understands why now, "You see I'm going to bed as he starts his shift and vice versa, I miss being with him when I wake up" Cara adds and Serena smiles at her and nods as she knows that feeling.

They both smile at each other and Serena starts to speak again "And your sure everything is fine?" Serena questions as she realises there is something else up with Cara.

Cara shakes her head and brushes a stray strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear, the vomit that is on her scrub top is now starting to dry and is making Cara feel physically sick, But Serena gives her an 'I don't believe you look' and finally Cara gives in "I think I'm pregnant" Cara says and Serena gives her a little smile yet she was stunned to hear what Cara has just said.

"And what makes you think this?" Serena says as she wants to help Cara the best she can.

Cara sighs and decides to explain to Serena why she suspects she's pregnant, "I feel the same as I did before, everything's the same though Ms Campbell, I feel nauseous or I am sick, my breasts feel tender all the while, I crave food, I keep getting very tired and I'm going to the toilet a lot more than usual" Cara explains.

Serena nods and smiles at Cara "Have you told Raf?" She questions and Cara shakes her head, "How come?" she questions again as she needs to know where she can help.

"I'm not sure because I'm on my period but the period is abnormal, but you can bleed at the start of a pregnancy right?" Cara says and Serena nods her head and smiles again, "I don't want to tell him just in case I'm wrong" Cara adds.

Serena thinks to herself for a moment leaving Cara to wonder what Serena is thinking and tries also not to think about the vomit which is still drying to her, "Okay Cara, why don't you go and get a pregnancy test from the pharmacy and do the test and come back to me with a result" Serena says as she sits behind her desk , "Get two just to be sure" Serena says as Cara gets up and smiles at her.

Cara has been to the pharmacy and is now sitting in the toilets waiting on her results, "Come on, Come on some of us have jobs you know" Cara says to the pregnancy test as she looks up at the ceiling.

She looks at her phone and balances the pregnancy tests on her knee she has two messages off Raf, she decides to open them and see what they are _'Hi, pick you up at 6 going to take you for breakfast ;)xx'_ Cara smiles to herself and then scrolls down to read the next message from him _'Ignore that last message, I shall pick you up at five I have no idea where six has come from :) xx'_

Cara smiles to herself and then puts her phone away and looks at the tests "Oh" she says as she finally gets the pregnancy test results back, she gives a little smile and makes her way back to AAU with the tests in her pocket out of sight.

* * *

She knocks on Serena's office door and Serena tells her to enter and Cara enters the office and smiles at Serena "So?" Serena questions as Cars shuts the door behind herself, Cara smiles at Serena and nods "I take that as good news then?" Serena says as she gets up of her chair and walks over to Cara.

"Yes it is, two positive tests it said I'm about nine weeks pregnant it did" Cara says as she has already put the tests away in her locker, Serena gives her an unsure look at Cara laughs "Yes before you ask Raf is the father, he's got to be" she laughs and Serena gives a sigh of relief.

Serena looks down at her computer and looks at the time "Oh Mr Di Lucca has just been asking after you, he's come to take you out for breakfast after your shift finishes" Serena says to Cara, they both look out of the office window to see Raf standing talking to Fletch waiting for her, "Well congratulations anyway" Serena smiles.

"Please don't tell Raf yet I want to tell him when the time is right" Cara explains to Serena who simply nods and promises she won't tell Raf or anyone until Cara has told Raf herself, She heads out of the office and walks over towards Raf who smiles at her "Morning" she smiles as she stands next to Raf and hugs him.

* * *

"Morning" he says as Cara gets on her tiptoes and kisses him, he pulls his arm around her waist and kisses her some more "are you ready for breakfast then?" Raf questions as he pulls away from Cara and keeps his arm around her waist.

She nods and Fletch looks at Raf and smiles "Tell me later then?" Fletch says as Cara and Raf start to walk away, Cara turns to Raf and questions him and Raf doesn't know what to say, Fletch laughs Cara gives him an unsure look and then holds Raf's hand and smiles at him "No escaping the Mrs now" Fletch calls and Raf laughs.

"I'm not married to him yet" Cara laughs as she turns and looks at Fletch before leaving the ward with Raf, "Raf what was Fletch on about?" she questions curiously and Raf laughs at her.

"We are just arranging to go out for some drinks that all he just needs to get someone to watch his kids" Raf explains and Cara nods before remembering she is pregnant she doesn't know if she should tell Raf or not, because she isn't past the twelve week marker yet which means she isn't out of the danger zone of losing the baby yet.

"Raf I'm p-... madly in love with you" Cara says as she walks with Raf outside she gives a sigh of relief and she really doesn't want to tell him she is pregnant yet as she thinks he'll get over excited and then if she isn't pregnant he will possibly feel let down or sad.


	24. Chapter 24

**I hope you like this chapter, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed especially to niamhwalshfp I love your ideas and I must give credit to Katie (Niamhwalshfp) for the amount of ideas she comes up with even if they are the smallest of things I manage to expand on!**

 **Please read and review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24:**

Cara is now thirteen weeks pregnant and she still hasn't told Raf she is pregnant as she is scared that she might not be pregnant but today she has her twelve weeks scan and Cara is very anxious about this scan, as she thinks she is carrying twins because she has noticed she is putting on weight a lot quicker than she did with her previous pregnancy.

* * *

She is sat in the waiting room up on maternity she is on her own this time as she really wants to surprise Raf, she sits looking down at her lap, two heavily pregnant women sitting either side of her making her feel even more anxious.

"Cara Martinez please?" the midwife calls and Cara takes a deep breath in and makes her way over to the room and follows the midwife in, "Hi Cara I'm Phoebe I will be your midwife and this is your second child right?" Phoebe questions and Cara looks at her a little unsure on what to say.

She shakes her head finally "I was pregnant but I had a little accident on the stairs and I lost the baby" Cara says and Phoebe nods, "I know I shouldn't be but I'm really scared" Cara admits as she sits on the bed and looks at Phoebe.

"There's no need to be scared most mothers I see are nervous but normally they have their partner with them" Phoebe explains and Cara looks down at her lap, "Sorry did I say something wrong " Phoebe apologises.

Cara smiles "No, No I'm with my partner he is at work and I don't want to get him all excited, anyway I think I'm carrying twins, with my last pregnancy I didn't know until a few days before I lost it" Cara explains and Phoebe smiles at her and tells her to lie back on the bed.

She rolls her top up and Phoebe puts the gel on Cara's stomach "Right let's see what we can find" Phoebe says merrily as she places the doppler onto Cara's stomach and moves it around for a bit, Cara looks at Phoebe quite anxiously as she wait until she knows her fate.

Finally a smile appears on Phoebe's face and then she says "Well congratulations you are pregnant... and yes there is only one baby" she laughs as she can see how much fear is building up on Cara's face "Right let me how you the baby" Phoebe says as she turns the monitor towards Cara and starts to listen for a heartbeat.

As soon as Cara hears the heart beat she breaks down into tears, it was the sound she was hoping to hear all them months ago when she fell but there wasn't, the sound of her baby's heart beat is like hope she is now grinning from ear to ear.

"Would you like a print off?" Phoebe questions and Cara nods happily, she still can't get over that she is pregnant and as of next week she'll be in her second trimester "Okay I shall book you in also for your twenty weeks scan which is about the 4th February, its vital you come just so we can see how baby is doing" Phoebe explains as she finally wipes the gel off her stomach and hands her the scan.

Cara looks at the scan and smiles to herself "Raf's going to love this" she mutters to herself as she puts the scan in her handbag for safe keeping, she has the perfect idea in which she will tell Raf she's pregnant but he'll just have to wait until next week.

* * *

She makes her way back onto AAU to finish her shift she smiles at Serena as she enters the ward and she quickly tells her that everything is fine with the baby and tells her not to say anything to anyone including Raf just yet.

What scared Cara the most is that if she was still pregnant with the other baby now she would be on maternity leave and about to give birth soon, it sadden Cara to know this but she knew Raf felt the same way about this situation but luckily she has some news to tell Raf and this will change his feelings about this week.

She see's Raf over the other side of the ward and smiles at him before she makes her way over to the nursing station and starts working again "Where did you disappear off too?" Raf questions and Cara looks up from the desk.

"Erm... I went to... the shop" Cara replies.

Raf raises an eyebrow because he doesn't believe her "It took you half an hour to get there and back from the hospital shop... seriously Cara how slow were you walking?" Raf questions and Cara starts to think of a very believable excuse.

"I got talking to... a nurse I trained with from the ED" Cara says as she does have a friend in the ED who she trained with.

Raf nods slowly and walks away she gives a sigh of relief and starts the hourly observations on a patient, she gives the patient a warm friendly smile and gets on with her job she also makes conversation with the patient, Raf comes over to her as the patient she is currently doing observations on is one of Raf's patients.

"How are we feeling this evening Mr Williams?" Raf questions as he takes the notes off Cara and begins to look through them.

He nods and smiles at Raf before grabbing the bowl off the table and being sick into it, Cara grabs a pair of gloves so she can clean up Mr Williams "Nurse Martinez, your ring" Raf says as he doesn't like Cara wearing her ring when she is working just in case she loses it.

Cara rolls her eyes and takes her ring off and hands it to Raf who puts it in his pocket "Now if you lose it, it's your fault not mine" Cara snaps as she pulls the gloves on.

"Cara I was only suggesting just in case it rips the gloves" Raf replies and once again Cara rolls her eyes at him and starts to clean up Mr Williams.

Raf heads off towards another patient leaving Cara to finish up with Mr Williams "I'm sorry about that but it seems my Fiancée doesn't like me wearing my ring anymore-" Cara stops herself as she has just realised what she has just said, Luckily Mr Williams is hard of hearing and didn't catch a word of what Cara has just mumbled.

Cara huffs and makes her way over to the nursing station and finishes off a few other things that she needs to finish "Raf can I have my ring back now" Cara questions as she turns on the chair and looks up at Raf.

He puts his hands in his pockets and decides to tease Cara so he starts to pat himself down feeling for the ring "Oh god" he teases.

"Raf what is it? what have you done?" she questions in a panicked tone.

He smiles and pulls the ring out of his pocket and Cara gives a sigh of relief as she stands she tries to grab the ring off Raf but he steps backwards and says "First tell me where you were earlier?" Raf says as Cara tries to grab her ring again but this time Raf grabs her hand and pulls her close.

"I told you I was talking to a mate I trained with" Cara lies again.

Raf gives a sigh "Cara there are too many lies in this relationship please tell me what's going on" He says as he hands Cara her ring back and takes hold of her hands, "Cara if you're having second thoughts about this engagement please tell me" Raf says to Cara who looks pretty annoyed.

Cara bites her lip and tries to contain her anger but she snaps "Nothing's wrong Raf, why do you keep sticking your nose in where it isn't wanted Raf?" Cara snaps which causes Serena to draw her attention to Raf and Cara who are standing to one side.

"Excuse me but is everything alright here?" Serena questions as she can see Cara is pretty annoyed with Raf.

"Yes!" Raf declares.

"No!" Cara shouts at the same time as Raf which confuses Serena, Cara glares at Raf and walks off and heads back over to her patient and carries on.

Serena gives Raf a confused look but doesn't say anything about Cara at all "What is wrong with her Ms Campbell, Cara hasn't been herself for weeks now, I want the old Cara back" Raf says as he looks over at Cara who looks very flushed still.

"Give her some space for the rest of the shift and then talk to her later at home" Serena suggests and Raf simply nods and carries on with his job. For the rest of their shifts they don't say anything to each other Raf has mostly been in theatre and Cara has mostly been out on the ward only a few times have they met in the corridor and glared at each other.

* * *

Later on Cara is sitting on the edge of the bed in her pyjamas looking at the scan, Raf is currently in the shower giving her sometime to gather her thoughts she smiles down at the scan and then places her hand on her stomach, in this seated position you can just about tell Cara is pregnant but in some ways it looks like she has put a bit of weight on.

"What you got there?" Raf questions as he comes back through with just a towel around his waist.

Cara looks up and quickly shoves them scan in her knickers draw "Nothing... well your Christmas present so no peaking!" Cara says as she sits back up and looks at Raf who walks past her and stops and looks at her, "Raf what are you staring at?" Cara questions.

"Cara have you put weight on?" Raf questions curiously and Cara's face drops.

"Are you calling me Fat?" she questions putting Raf in an awkward position.

"No, No I didn't mean that-" Raf begins but is cut off again by a furious Cara.

"I know exactly what you mean!" Cara snaps as she gets up and grabs her phone and storms off, Raf raises an eyebrow to Cara he has no idea why Cara is behaving like this she has been sensitive to comments a lot recently.


	25. Chapter 25

**Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25:**

The following day Cara is still off in a mood with Raf over last night's misunderstanding, "Still not talking to me?" Raf says with his tooth brush in his mouth as Cara walks into the bathroom with her dressing gown on.

She looks at him and shrugs her shoulders "That depends if you're going to call me fat again" Cara mutters as she opens the cupboard and looks through the cupboard for her dry shampoo, once she has found it she begins to spray it through her hair causing Raf to choke on it.

They eat their breakfast in silence and both head to work in Raf's car once again in silence, it's snowing heavily so Raf and Cara have decided to drive in as they don't fancy freezing to death while walking to work.

* * *

They pull up outside the hospital and Cara huffs and pulls her gloves on, she gets out of the car and starts to slither as she doesn't have much grip on her leather ankle boots, she finally makes it to the icy footpath and begins to walk almost march "Stupid gritters not coming out yet, stupid Raf calling me fat, stupid December weather" Cara mutters under her breath.

Raf follows behind and he sees what's coming next and starts to laugh, Cara turns around and glares at him but at the same time she slips and takes Raf down too like a bowling pin she lands on her bum and so does Raf, Just as they land on the floor Zosia walks past and looks down at them "Why an earth are you two on the floor?" Zosia questions and Cara tries to get herself off the floor and she also doesn't reply to Zosia but just looks at her.

* * *

Once Cara has finally got herself up off the floor she heads to AAU and gets changed but still not talking to Raf, Fletch has noticed that Cara and Raf are acting odd around each other it's not until they start saying childish things he realises something is up with them.

"Fletch would you tell Nurse Martinez to hand me Mr Stephan's notes please" Raf says to Fletch who is standing in the middle of Cara and Raf.

"Cara can-" Fletch is cut off by Cara

"Fletch would you kindly tell Mr Di Lucca I'm not his maid and he can get it himself" Cara replies as she carries on looking at the computer screen.

Finally Fletch has had enough "Seriously you could cut the atmosphere with a knife" Fletch Says and both Cara and Raf shrug their shoulders "What is up with you two love birds today?" Fletch questions.

Cara and Raf reply in unison "Ask him... her!" Fletch gives them both a confused look and doesn't know what to say.

"Don't ask me ask him" Cara mutters as she folds her arms and looks up at Fletch as she is still sitting in her chair, "He was the one who started it!" Cara adds.

Fletch continues to look at Cara in confusion "He has a name you know" Raf replies as he glares at Cara.

"Children, Children please calm down" Fletch says but Cara once again butts in.

"Oh I'm sorry MR DI LUCCA!" Cara replies sarcastically and glares at Raf before walking off leaving Fletch to figure out what's going on between them, he had never seen Cara be so sarcastic in the whole time she has been at the hospital, he turns to see that Raf has also gone and is now treating a patient on the opposite side of the ward to Cara.

For the whole shift Cara and Raf keep making smart comments at each other which totally confuses Morven and Fletch who are trying to find out what's happening between them, "Cara I'm sorry about last night I didn't mean to-" Raf says but Cara glares at him and butts in.

"You're talking but all I hear is meh meh meh meh!" Cara replies and walks away but Raf tries to keep up with her.

Raf grabs hold of Cara's hand and pulls her to face him "Cara please talk to me" Raf pleads, Cara gives a heavy sigh and looks at him.

"What you said to me last night Raf-" Cara begins.

"Yes I didn't mean it, I'm sorry Cara" Raf apologises and a small smile appears on Cara's face, he kisses her on the head but Cara doesn't kiss him back "Cara what is it please, we said no secrets" Raf says as he tries to get Cara to speak.

She sighs and pulls away leaving Raf standing there still wondering what is up with Cara, he looks over at Fletch and shrugs his shoulders.

"Seriously Fletch I don't know what is up with that woman at the moment" Raf says as he heads outside with his cup of coffee, Fletch follows him outside they head out to the benches with aren't covered in snow.

Fletch laughs and sits next to Raf "Maybe she doesn't love you anymore or is having a secret affair with that bloke from radiology" Fletch laughs but stops laughing as soon as he realises Raf isn't finding this funny.

"You don't suggest she's?" Raf questions and Fletch nods, "You really think Cara would sleep with another man, do you?" Raf questions as he starts to wonder if Cara is that type of person.

"Raf?" Fletch says as he tries to get his attention Raf turns and looks at Fletch and at the same time is hit in the face by a snow ball which Fletch has thrown at him to take his mind off Cara.

Raf laughs and grabs some snow and chucks it at Fletch, they begin a snowball fight Raf creates some more snow balls and as he goes to chuck the snowball Fletch ducks out the way and it hits Cara in the back, she turns around completely furious she has hot chocolate spilt all down the front of her and she doesn't look at all impressed with them both, "You're in the dog house mate" Fletch laughs as he leaves Raf to sort things out with Cara.

"Here Cara let me help" Raf says as he makes his way over to Cara and tries to help her dry herself off.

"Don't touch me, leave me alone" Cara snaps as she jolts Raf's hand away from her.

* * *

Later on Cara has finished her shift and has now gone home as Raf has got held up in theatre, still not in the best of moods she decides to get a takeaway but she needs to get out of her old habits which is chips and wine so she ends up drinking orange juice with her chips.

she sits with the plate on her lap and an episode of friends on the TV "Evening" Raf says as he comes into the lounge and looks at Cara "Where's mine?" He questions as he looks at Cara who hasn't made eye contact with him once since he has came in.

"I don't know you didn't say you wanted anything" Cara says in a harsh tone.

"But you never asked me" he says in a confused tone, "Cara how long are you going to keep this up for?" Raf questions and Cara doesn't say anything to him but gets her drink off the coffee table and takes a sip.

She huffs and takes her plate through to the kitchen and comes back through and looks at him before huffing again and heads upstairs, Raf looks at her and shakes his head, it amuses him how annoyed Cara is and makes him wonder how long she can keep up the silent treatment.

* * *

Raf sits on the sofa with some toast and looks down at Cara's phone as it lights up and a name flashes up on her phone 'Kate' Raf ignores it and then looks up to see Cara standing there with the spare duvet.

"Cara why an earth have you got that?" Raf questions as he watches Cara place the duvet on the sofa.

"Can't you work it out? I'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight!" Cara snaps at him and Raf tuts and rolls his eyes and gets up and walks across the lounge to her.

He leans in to kiss her on the cheek but Cara steps backwards "Well I love you Cara, Never forget that" Raf says as he makes his way upstairs.

Raf lies in bed and looks up at the ceiling he misses Cara lying next to him at night and discussing their days work at the hospital, he decides to go downstairs and finds Cara sound asleep again so he lifts her up and looks at her it is obvious she has cried herself to sleep because around her eyes are red and her cheeks are slightly wet still.

"Oh Cara" he mutters as he places her down in the bed and pulls the covers over her, he kisses her head and she stirs slightly but goes back to sleep and rolls over, Raf gets into bed next to her and he places his arm around her waist and pulls her close.


	26. Chapter 26

**I hope you like this Chapter thank you to CArfwedsonfan91 for the idea you gave her a few weeks ago, I have finally used it and full credit goes to you. Also I would like to thank everyone else for the lovely reviews, I can't believe how well this fanfic has done so far, I've had an overwhelming response from reviews who are so lovely and tell me the honest truth!**

 **Please read and review and once again Enjoy xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 26:**

It's now Christmas morning and Cara has started to speak to Raf again but he is still unsure about what she wants and whether she is hiding something or not, They also have the next few days off to be together and start to get things back on track.

* * *

The snow is falling heavily outside, Cara and Raf are cuddled up together in bed with cups of hot chocolate "I love you" Cara mutters as she cuddles into his chest , These past few days Cara has started to get on with Raf again and they are really settled now and happy.

Cara sits herself upright in bed and places her mug on the bedside table and takes Raf's mug off him too, she says to him "I've got you a present" she smiles as she kisses Raf on the cheek.

"I hope so too" he jokes as he kisses Cara on the cheek and hands her a present too she smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek "I hope you like it" he says as he kisses her on the neck.

Cara unwraps the present carefully and comes to a square box "Raf... it's gorgeous" Cara says as she opens the box up to see a silver bracelet with a few charms on it, "I feel like my present won't add up to this now" Cara smiles as she looks at the bracelet.

Raf looks at her and places his hand on her thigh and says "You like it then?" Cara gives a nod and leans over and kisses him.

Cara leans over and grabs an envelope from out of her bedside draw and takes a deep breath in and hands Raf the envelope he looks at it "I hope it's a holiday" he jokes and Cara gives a nervous laugh, Cara moves closer to him and strokes his arm while watching him mess with the envelope and then he finally opens it.

Her heart starts to race a little as she watches him look at the white card which has a few golden swirls on it "This better not be one of your bad jokes again" Raf smiles at her as he messes with the card.

He opens the card and looks at the note which is written in Cara's handwriting ' _Raf, I hope on the next page what I have got for you for Christmas is a lot more than you asked for, it's still on order so please don't kill me it should be here by early June time, Cara xx'_ Raf gives Cara a confused look and a nervous laugh before he turns the page.

As he turns the page he sees another note but this time there's a picture attached he reads the letter first and it reads _'Happy Christmas Daddy, I hope Mummy has surprised you, I can't wait to meet you in early June and give you loads of cuddles, lots of love the bump xxx'_ Raf looks at Cara completely and utterly stunned.

He continues to stare down at Cara's scan "Raf say something" Cara panics as he is yet to say anything , he pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the head.

"So this explains the mood swings" Raf says and Cara looks at him with a confused look on his face, "How far gone are you?" Raf questions as he notices that Cara does look pregnant now he knows why she looks different.

"Aren't you happy?" she questions curiously as she looks at him, he is still looking down at the scan and then smiles at her "Oh I am fourteen weeks gone" she smiles at him.

Raf smiles at her and kisses her "I'm over the moon, Money can't buy what you've just given me" he says as he pushes her over onto her back and begins to kiss her.

* * *

Later on they are now downstairs and Cara and Raf are beginning to cook their Christmas lunch and Raf feels really guilty drinking wine in front of Cara as she can't drink, "If you're feeling that guilty Raf about drinking in front of me stop so you don't make yourself feel guilty" Cara says as she walks over to Raf and puts the tea towel on her shoulder.

"I will think about it" he laughs as he pulls Cara into a hug and he wraps his arms around her waist, "How are you feeling?" he questions as he kisses her on the cheek, she smiles and buries her head into his chest and doesn't say anything Raf takes her silence as a good thing.

Cara continues with what she is doing and Raf carries on sipping on his wine "When do you think we should announce us having a baby?" Raf says as he puts the wine down on the kitchen table and comes up behind Cara and puts his arms around her waist.

"Not yet, but maybe before I start to show even more" Cara smiles as she leans back into him, she feels his hands moves across her small bump that is forming.

Raf smiles to himself and he kisses her neck and rubs his hands on her stomach "I agree, I'm going to enjoy keeping a secret again aren't you?" Raf questions as he turns Cara to face him, She nods and hugs him before getting on with her cooking.

* * *

Once they have finished cooking and have eaten their Christmas lunch Cara begins the washing up as Raf has disappeared off somewhere, this is something Cara classes as typical now as he always does a disappearing act after they have eaten.

She hears him messing about in the lounge and then she begins her rant at him "Raf for heaven's sake if you do one more disappearing act while were washing up I will-" Cara is cut off by Raf's lips clashing with hers as he comes into the kitchen.

He holds the mistletoe above them both as they continue to kiss Cara wraps her arms around Raf's neck and goes up onto her tiptoes so she can reach Raf, "What will you do then?" Raf questions as he places his hands on her stomach.

"Doesn't matter" Cara mumbles as she places her hands on his chest and pulls away from the kiss "Since when did we have mistletoe?" Cara says as she looks up at Raf's arm, he laughs and finally takes his arm down and kisses her again.

"Since yesterday" he laughs and Cara smiles at him, "Now Miss Martinez I think we need to sit down and watch some Christmas TV" Raf says as he takes hold of Cara's hand and takes her through to the lounge, he makes Cara sit down on the sofa and pulls a blanket over them both, Cara puts her legs up on the sofa and cuddles into Raf.

Cara leans against Raf and looks up at him and glares at him "What?" he says as he looks down at Cara who doesn't look best impressed.

"Can you chew any louder?" Cara questions and Raf laughs at her.

"Yes I can actually, would you like me to chew louder?" Raf says as he puts another chocolate in his mouth and with a full mouth says "Want one?" Cara rolls her eyes in disgust and takes one off him and slowly opens it before eating the chocolate.

Raf pulls Cara onto his lap and pulls the cover back over them and begin to watch EastEnders "I haven't watched this in years" Cara says while taking a sip of her drink.

"Neither have I, I just guess when you work for nearly twelve hours a day you don't come home and watch TV, its normally get in, have dinner, have a bath or shower and possibly go to bed or sit and do paper work... well that's me as a doctor" he laughs and Cara nods in agreement.

Raf continues to talk all the way through EastEnders which Cara doesn't mind as it's never been one of her favourite Christmas day shows but now Doctor who is on and since 2005 when Doctor who returned Cara has been a fan of the show.

Cara gives Raf a chance to shut up as he is starting to annoy her, After another twenty minutes Raf begins to talk again which annoys Cara even more and she finally flips "Raf seriously shut up or I will have to take drastic measures and that would mean I would have to put a pillow over your face" Cara threatens with a smile on her face.

"Okay, Okay Cara keep your knickers on!" Raf replies and Cara glares at him.

"I haven't got any on" she jokes and Raf's face drops, "I'm only joking Raf" she says as she goes quiet and continues to watch TV.

Raf sniggers to himself and mutters under his breath "Stressed are we" unfortunately Cara hears what has just been muttered and she flips onto her knees and leans over Raf and puts her hand over Raf's mouth, he grabs hold of her waist and flips Cara onto her back.

"Raf I swear to god I will put that pillow over your face" she says but Raf looks at her innocently and makes Cara giggle, he leans down and begins to kiss her before placing both hands on her stomach.


	27. Chapter 27

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post this I started college last week and its just been hectic so I am very sorry to all you people who have been waiting for this chapter.**

 **Please read and reviews xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 27:**

It's now new years eve and Cara and Raf have been given the morning shift so they are able to join everyone else at the pub later on this evening, so far they have enjoyed keeping their little secret but Raf is desperate to tell someone but he knows if he tells someone Cara is most likely to flip at him.

* * *

It has been a fairly easy shift for Raf so far with a couple of drunks who has cut themselves on bottles and fallen over, Raf has been tied up in theatre for half the morning as he is rebuilding someone's jaw after they were kicked in the mouth by a horse.

Cara on the other hand has been rushed off her feet as she has had to chase patient files that haven't arrived up from the ED and also rush files up to other wards if they have been forgotten, "Are you okay Cara?" Morven questions as Cara finally gets a rest she sits down and huffs before cracking her neck a little.

"Yes I'm fine just got a bit of backache that's all" Cara complains and Morven gives her a smile, "I will be fine before you say anything I haven't sat down once today" Cara adds before Morven opens her mouth.

She stands back up and straightens her scrub top out and sighs "I swear to god if he pushes that button one more time..." Cara trails off as she is getting really annoyed with one patient who keeps thinking he is going to die when all he has in a in growing toenail.

Morven totally zones out from Cara's rant and begins to stare at Cara's stomach she thinks to herself for a moment _'could Cara be pregnant?'_ , Cara realises that Morven is staring at her and breathes in and walks away.

Still holding her breath and trying to hold her stomach in as much as she can she is approached by Raf who smiles at her and says "Why are you holding your breath?" he gives a little laugh.

Cara breathes out and says "Erm... nothing" and walks away merrily, Raf looks her up and down and shakes his head before laughing a little at Cara's reply.

* * *

Sometime later Cara and Raf are in the staffroom discussing whether they should announce them having a baby soon or to keep it until the new year, "Why don't we tell them tonight, because if we're going to albies someone is going to question why you're not drinking yourself into an oblivion" Raf laughs and Cara pulls a face.

"I am not a heavy drinker" Cara blushes.

Raf laughs "Oh really Cara? so tell me when we went to Fletch's party for his kids back in October tell me who ended up guiding you and holding you up all the way home, and don't tell me you wasn't completely drunk because you were, I have witnesses" Raf says and Cara blushes even more.

"Okay maybe I've done it once or twice but never drank myself into a coma" Cara laughs and she places her hands on her stomach.

Raf smiles and sits next to her "How are you feeling today?" he says as he places his hands on top of Cara's hands.

"Alright, morning sickness again and this time it's getting worse I swear I was over the toilet bowl for more than an hour" Cara replies and she reminds herself of this morning's bout of morning sickness, she shudders as she remembers the taste of the sick from this morning.

He smiles and kisses her on the cheek, the door opens and Morven and Arthur walk in Raf instantly removes his hand from Cara's stomach and looks up at Morven and Arthur "Sorry we're not interrupting anything are we?" Arthur stutters and Morven smiles at Cara again.

The two shake their heads and get up and put their mugs in the bowl and head back out to the ward, Cara turns and looks at Morven again and once again she is staring at her stomach she feels a little uncomfortable because the hates people staring at her like that but she ignores it and carries on with her shift.

* * *

Later on Raf and Cara have finished their shifts and now Raf is waiting for Cara who is still getting changed in the changing rooms.

Finally Cara comes out of the changing rooms looking a little pale "Is everything alright?" Raf questions as he notices Cara looks pretty grey and drained she gives a nod and walks over to Raf, she adjusts her top a little so no one can see her small bump.

"Just been a little bit sick" she says as she pulls her handbag over her shoulder, "Now are you coming to albies or not?" Cara says as she kisses him on the cheek she still has to be on her tiptoes even though she has heels on, Raf takes hold of her hand and they begin to walk to Albies.

They make their way into Albies and Raf tells Cara to go sit down and he shall bring her a drink over. So Cara goes and sits down in the corner near the window and smiles over at Raf, "You do realise its new year and people are going to be questioning me to why I'm not drinking" Cara explains to Raf as he comes back over and hands her a drink.

He gives a smile "Don't worry Cara I will tell them if you want me to?" Raf smiles and Cara smiles back and gives a nod, "Because I have no idea how much longer you're going to be able to keep this little one a hidden for" Raf adds as he sits next to her and places his hand on her stomach.

Raf instantly removes his hand from her stomach as soon as Morven, Arthur, Fletch and Serena walk in, Cara readjusts her top so they can't see her bump and she gives a friendly smile to them and stands up and says hello to everyone as she normally does, they all wish each other happy new year for in two hours time and begin to get the drinks in.

Nobody notices that Cara isn't drinking alcohol for the first thirty minutes until Fletch hands her a glass of wine, she looks down at the glass of white wine then looks up at Raf "What's up Cara not in the mood for white wine?" Fletch questions and Cara gives a nervous laugh.

Raf looks at Cara and gives her a nudge but Cara freezes "Shall I tell them?" Raf whispers as he brushes her hair over her shoulder again Cara gives a little nod and Raf nods.

"...But please Raf don't make a big fuss over it" Cara whispers back and then looks back over at the group and smiles at Morven who is once again staring at her.

He gives her a nod and gets everyone's attention Cara instantly flushes bright pink he holds her close and smiles at everyone Serena, Arthur, Morven and Fletch all draw their attention to the two "Right, So some of you might wonder why Cara isn't drinking and before you start no she isn't dying of some deadly tropical disease-" Raf begins but is cut off by Fletch.

"Hurry up Raf, you can save your speech for the wedding day" he laughs and everyone looks at him.

"As I was saying some of you may have noticed Cara isn't drinking tonight and before you think she's dying of some deadly disease we thought we should all let you know that there is no reason to worry, but we thought we should all tell you we're having a baby" Raf announces and Morven smiles at Cara and so does everyone else.

Cara finally breathes and looks at Raf who is smiling at her "Thanks" she mutters as she kisses him, Raf smiles and wraps his arms around her waist. These past few months Cara and Raf have been more open about their relationship apart from at work where they keep it professional to keep their reputations good.

She finally pulls her top normal and Morven comes over to her and sits next to her as Raf has gone up to the bar to next the next round of drinks in "I knew you were pregnant" she smiles and Cara laughs.

"I thought you did you kept looking at me and smiling" Cara replies as she finishes off her glass of orange juice.

"So how far along are you?" Serena questions, "As I can see your starting to form a small bump" Serena smiles and Cara smiles back at her.

"I'm Fifteen weeks, but tomorrow I will be sixteen weeks exact making me around 4 months pregnant" Cara explains as Raf comes over with Fletch and starts to give everyone their drinks.

* * *

Later on everyone is standing outside waiting for the new year fireworks display the pub owners put on each year, Raf has his arms wrapped around Cara's waist he also has his drink nearby, It's in the final moments of the year and then countdown to new year has officially begun.

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6' everyone begins to count down Cara leans back into Raf's chest and smiles as they both count along with everyone else, Morven is standing next to them and has her party poppers ready and on the other side of them is Fletch, Arthur and Serena who are all well and truly ready for the new year.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1," The new year edges closer and finally the clocks chime midnight "Happy New Year!" everyone shouts, the fireworks are set off high up into the sky, everyone's faces aglow with the colourful fireworks, Cara turns to look at Raf a mutters "Happy new year" she leans upwards and begins to kiss him.

Raf places both his hands on her waist and begins to kiss her Morven, Arthur, Serena and Fletch all stand opened mouthed at Raf and Cara "Breathe?" Fletch says as they are yet to come up for air, Raf's hands find their way to Cara's hair and his fingers get entangled in her hair, "For god sake breathe!" Fletch says and finally Cara and Raf pull away from each other.

He smiles down at her and says "Happy new year sweet, I promise this year will be about you, me and this little one" he smiles and places his hands on her tiny bump Cara wraps her arms around Raf's neck and kisses him again the fireworks still going off in the sky.

"Come on you two love birds, you can do that later" Morven says as everyone starts to link arms, Cara pulls away and smiles at Raf before moving to his side and linking arms with Morven who is linked with Zosia and Ollie, Raf kisses her on the cheek.

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And auld lang syne!

For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne.  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne

"Happy new year" Cara says at the end of the song and pulls herself into Raf and hugs him, Raf places a single kiss on Cara's head and holds her there.


	28. Chapter 28

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry It has taken me for ever to update I have college commitments and I try to fit in writing as much as I can.**

 **Please read and review and let me know what you think xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 28:**

Cara is now twenty weeks pregnant which makes her half way through the pregnancy, she has been enjoying it so far apart from having hardly any control of when she needs to go to the toilet or the horrid morning sickness which is still happening to Cara quite frequently.

"Now Raf you promise you'll be free at four this afternoon?" Cara questions as she pulls her scrub top over her head and she straightens it out so it fits around her small bump.

"I promise" Raf smiles as he kisses her, he places his hands on her hips and kisses her again "Felt anymore movement from this little one this morning?" Raf questions and he slides his hands onto her small bump.

Cara giggles "No I told you I haven't felt the baby move properly yet, I just keep getting a fluttering sensation but nothing like a kick yet" Cara smiles as she leans in and kisses him again before pulling away and heading out onto the ward.

* * *

They make their way onto the ward and Raf goes to do patient observations and so does Cara, she follows him to the same patient and mutters to him while she changes the drip "There's no escaping me now" he smiles at her and carries on filling in the patients observations.

Once they have finished their patient observations Serena calls them over for a staff briefing about a major RTC that is coming in and that they will be the overflow for the ED when they can't cope with the number of patients. Raf instantly gets separated from Cara as he is asked to be in theatre with Dr Digby as there is a critically ill patient being brought up to the ward who needs urgent surgery.

* * *

For the rest of Cara's shift leading up to the scan she sees nothing of Raf which gets her worried, Morven tells her to stop worrying and stressing about Raf getting to the scan on time because the stress won't be doing the baby any good.

"How can I not stress when Raf was meant to be out of theatre an hour ago" Cara panics and Morven rolls her eyes at Cara again as she hasn't shut up about Raf for more than an hour.

Morven sighs "Just go for the scan and if I see Mr Di Lucca at all I will send him straight up to you" Morven explains to Cara, Cara gives a nod and rushes off upstairs.

* * *

Cara sits in the waiting room messing with her hands she's nervous and excited at the same time but she is getting really anxious to where Raf is as he promised her he would be here, "Cara Martinez please?" Her name is called and now it's too late to go and find Raf.

* * *

She stands and makes her way over to the room the nurse has just come out of, she enters the room and is told to take a seat on the bed, she gives a nervous smile and the nurse begins to speak "Right so Cara this is your twenty weeks scan, so do you have any concerns or worries about the baby?"

The nurse looks at Cara "Not so far, I'm just wondering where my fiancée has got too he promised he would be here" Cara explains and the nurse gives Cara an understanding smile and nod.

They wait for a little while but the sonographer technician can't wait any longer, so they begin without Raf which really annoys Cara "Would you kindly lower your trousers to your hips and raise your top to your chest please and could you also tuck these tissues in to protect your clothing please" the nurse smiles and Cara gives a nod.

The nurse puts the gel on Cara's tiny bump and Cara flinches, the nurse laughs at Cara's reaction to the cold gel and gets on with the scan, the nurse turns on the monitor and the sound of her baby's heart beat fills the room, Cara smiles happily at the screen.

She continues to smile as the nurse carefully examines the baby and makes sure everything is alright "Would you like to know the gender?" the nurse questions and Cara hesitates, it's something Raf and herself have always discussed but never agreed on whether or not to find out or not.

She nods slowly as she is still annoyed with Raf, she wants to make sure he feels well and truly guilty for missing the scan "Well I must say baby is in the perfect position today for us to tell the gender" the nurse laughs and Cara smiles.

Cara turns her head to look at the monitor its clearly obvious her baby has grown since her last scan, she couldn't get over how clear the scan is "So?" Cara clears her throat and smiles at the nurse hoping she will tell her the gender sooner or later.

The nurse smiles again "Well by the looks of things you're going to have a daughter" the nurse says and Cara smiles to herself "Are you happy with that?" the nurse questions as Cara has gone quiet.

"Yes I am" she smiles, she has always wanted a little girl of her own ever since she was a little girl herself. Cara's appointment finishes and she gets a print out of her scan but she is still annoyed that Raf hadn't turned up to the scan.

* * *

She makes her way back to the ward with her scan in hand admiring it still, she enters the ward and see's Raf her facial expression suddenly changes from extremely happy to really annoyed, she walks over to Raf and leans against the nursing station and glares at Raf.

"Hello and where have you been?" Raf says as he leans against the nursing station too and looks Cara in the eyes.

* * *

She doesn't say anything but grabs hold of his scrub top and practically drags him into his office "Where the hell have you been!" Cara raises her voice its now clearly obvious she is annoyed and upset with Raf.

"I've been in theatre why?" Raf questions completely oblivious to what he has just missed.

"You promised!" Cara cries.

Raf gives her a confused look and looks at Cara who is biting her lip now to stop herself from crying "Promised what-" Raf remembers what he has missed and looks at Cara, "Oh Cara I'm sorry I got held up in theatre, there was a complication-" Raf is cut off by Cara.

"Save it Raf, I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! Is theatre more important than your own child Raf?" Cara says as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

He walks over to Cara and tries to put his arm around her shoulders but Cara pushes him away "Please Cara, let me make it up to you" he pleads but Cara stands and looks at him, she wipes her tears away with her hoodie sleeve.

She remember the scan in her pocket she takes it out and hands it to Raf "There you go Raf there's your daughter" Cara snaps as she heads towards the door.

"What did you just say?" Raf says as he stands up from the desk and walks over to Cara.

"yes you heard me right Raf that's your daughter!" she rolls her eyes and storms out of the office, Raf glances at the scan and puts it down on the desk before chasing after her, he catches up with her and grabs her arm.

* * *

They are now in the middle of the ward and a few of the nurses are looking at them "Cara please we need to talk" Raf pleads.

Cara pulls her arm free of Raf's grasp "Raf I don't want to talk to you! If you can forget things this easily, god knows what your daughter will make of you, if you keep forgetting things" Cara says in a raised tone

"Cara please tone it down" Raf says as they are starting to draw attention to themselves, Cara rolls her eyes and looks Raf up and down.

She sighs "No I won't" she replies and tries to walk away again but Raf once again grabs her wrist, "Raf I don't think you're ready to be a father!" she snaps and walks off.

Raf stands watching Cara walk away he is taken back by what Cara has just said, he makes his way back to his office and sits down in his office chair and grabs the scan picture Cara had given him and looks at it, he gives a warm smile to himself before thinking to himself _'I am going to prove to Cara I am ready to be a father'_


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter and thanks to everyone who has been patient with me updating, I really do hope you enjoy this chapter and there is loads to come from me and I promise I have some good stuff to come.**

 **Enjoy this longer chapter consisting of 2,423 words just to make up for my inactiveness lately.**

 **Please read and review and stick around for some more chapters. xx**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 29:**

It has been two days since Cara told Raf she doesn't think he's ready to become a father and still there is a very tense atmosphere between Raf and Cara.

Raf is standing in the locker room looking himself in the mirror preparing himself for what he is going to say to Cara when they both get five minutes, "Cara look I'm really sorry about me missing the scan, I am completely stunned by what you said about me not being ready to be a father, I'm 36... and well I want to prove to you that I'm ready to be a father, let me make it up to you by taking you out for dinner tonight to our favourite Italian?" Raf sighs he really doesn't know what to say to Cara but he wants to apologise.

* * *

He grabs his stethoscope and makes his way over to Cara who is standing at the nursing station with Arthur, they are both discussing a patient when Raf approaches them so he waits until she is free, "Cara can I have a word please?" Raf says as he walks over to Cara who is about to go on her break.

"What is it Raf?" Cara says quickly as she is still pretty much annoyed with him.

"I want to apologise about what I did, I know missing our daughters-" Raf is cut off by Cara.

She stops and glares at him "Leave it Raf don't you think you've said enough?" she snaps and once again Raf is taken back by what Cara has just said.

He continues to follow her until she sits down in the staff room with her bottle of water and a packet of dried fruit "You know them things are disgusting right?" Raf says as he sits next to Cara on the sofa's in the staff room.

"I like them" Cara replies as she eats another one of them "Plus they are very healthy" she smiles.

Raf takes a deep breath in and begins "Cara I know you think I've said enough but seriously Cara we need to talk, I promise I will never miss anything important to do with our daughter ever again, I'm going to prove to you that I'm ready, I'm 36 and I think it's about time I prove to everyone I am ready for this little one" Raf smiles and places his hand on Cara's small bump.

"Raf you're not going off on one of your massive speeches are you?" Cara says but is quietened by Raf placing his finger on her lips.

"I need you to know I will promise I will be there for you and this little one, I will do whatever it takes to be with you and as my way of an apology I'm taking you to our favourite Italian restaurant tonight" Raf says and Cara smiles at him.

She stands up and looks at him and says "Are you standing up or what?" he stands a little unsure of what Cara is going to do, she is either now going to punch him or hug him either way he's bracing himself for what's about to happen.

She wraps her arms around Raf and he pulls her closer into the hug "I love you" he mutters as he places a kiss on her head and inhales the smell of her shampoo.

"Raf!" she immediately pulls back and Raf is a little unsure of what is going on.

He looks at her and she smiles back "What's going on?" He questions as he is a little worried about Cara now.

"I think..." she begins and then gives a little smile "I think she's just kicked" Cara smiles as she places her hand on her small bump and rubs her hand around in a circle to see if she can feel the baby kick again.

"Can I?" Raf says as he gestures towards her bump and Cara nods and grabs hold of his hand and places it in the area which the baby is kicking.

"Feel that?" she smiles and Raf smiles at her, his face lights up with excitement and happiness he looks down at her bump and smiles.

Cara smiles at well she looks up to see Raf still looking down at her tiny bump and she decides to kiss him "I hope you're not having too much fun in their" Raf says and Cara instantly starts to giggle, "Yeah If you want your Mum to have some fun kick her in the bladder" Raf laughs and Cara hits him playfully on the arm.

"Don't give her idea's" Cara says and Raf raises an eye brow.

"She can't hear me though, well she probably can but it sounds muffled" Raf replies and Cara continues to laugh.

She rolls her eyes "But apparently the baby can hear its mothers voice from around now, well she can recognise voices so I gather she understands your voice pattern too" Cara says and Raf laughs at her.

Raf places his hand back on Cara's bump and smiles at her just as Fletch walks in who smiles at them "So have you two made up then?" he questions as he goes over to the kettle and flicks the switch.

They both smile and nod before looking back at each other and looking down and her bump and Raf steals a kiss from her too, "Yes me have" Raf says as he pulls his lips away from Cara's and smiles cheerfully down at Cara's bump once again.

"Okay Raf your scaring me now, you never smile this much what have you done or what has Cara promised you?" he winks and Cara's eyes widen and she also smiles, "Come on tell me" Fletch adds and Cara looks at Raf and nods.

He moves his hands away from Cara and says "We've just felt the baby move for the first time, she gave Cara a proper little boot didn't she?" Raf says and Cara nods and smiles.

"You're having a girl?" Fletch says in shock and Cara laughs.

"yes, everyone on the ward has known for two days that we're having a girl what planet were you on when we told everyone?" Cara says and Raf smiles at her as he places his hand back on her bump

Fletch smiles at them before heading back out onto the ward, Cara and Raf both follow him out and get stuck into the last four hours left of their shifts.

* * *

After they have finished their shifts Raf waits for Cara in the cafe as she was just finishing up with a patient when he finished her shift.

"Raf you ready?" Cara says as she taps him on the shoulder he looks up from his phone which is in his hands and turns to Cara, his mouth drops open and Cara raises an eye brow "Are we going or not?" She says as she prods him in the shoulder.

He stands and smiles at Cara "You look prefect, you should have your bump on show more often" he complements and Cara blushes she shakes her head and pulls her thin cardigan over her bump "No I'm being serious Cara you should, your bump stands out with your perfect figure being pregnant suits you Caz" Raf says and Cara smiles.

He links arms with Cara and takes her out to the car park and over to his car, he comes to the car and opens the car boot putting his and Cara's work bags in there he shuts the boot and pushes Cara up the Cara and kisses her.

"Raf!" Cara says between the kisses, he pulls away and looks at Cara "Not in public" Cara says as she wiggles free of him and goes and sits in the car.

Raf laughs to himself and shakes his head "Cara what's there to be so worried about everyone knows about us now, even the coma patients probably know too" Raf says as he sits next to Cara in the car and shuts his door.

They make their way to the Italian restaurant they always end up going to on special occasions, this special occasion is to celebrate valentine's day and it's also coming up to their one year anniversary.

* * *

They walk towards the restaurant and Cara had pulled her cardigan over her bump to hide it "Cara stop hiding your bump, it's beautiful have it on show" Raf says as he stops her and pulls Cara's arms away from her bump and pulls her cardigan so she can't hide her bump, "Cara your gorgeous stop hiding the bump" Raf says as he places a kiss on her lips.

Cara blushes and places her hand on her bump, they make their way into the restaurant and wait to be seen too "Raf people are smiling at me" Cara says with an unsure look on her face.

Raf laughs and puts his arm around her waist and places his hand on the side of her bump and rubs it a little, "Ignore them Cara, you're going to have to get used of it" Raf whispers as they are finally seen to.

"Ah, it's my favourite customer and his lady friend" the Italian waiter says Raf smiles and follows the waiter over to the table, they sit down near the window and Cara gives Raf a cheery smile, the waiter who is the same waiter as all the other times they have been in the restaurant notices Cara's bump and smiles at them.

She sits down and looks over the table at Raf "Did he just?" Cara stutters as she watches the waiter walk away.

"Yes I think he just smiled at you... well I mean your stomach" Raf smirks and Cara once again pulls her cardigan across her bump, "How was work?" Raf says as he tries to start a conversation.

"Same old, just everyone smiles at me now, I swear Mr Hanssen even smiled at me I was a bit like are you feeling alright Mr Hanssen you normally never smile at me" Cara explains and Raf starts to laugh.

* * *

They have just ordered their food and now they are sitting looking out the window which looks out onto the water. Raf looks at Cara and smiles he hands her a letter "What's this Raf? she says curiously as she takes the letter off him.

He smiles at her "It's my way of apologising as I forgot about our baby's scan" he begins.

Cara gives a sigh of relief "I thought you were about to tell me you were leaving me for another Nurse" Cara says as she places her hand on her chest and takes a sip of her diet coke.

"No, No I would never leave you Cara" Raf reassures her that he isn't leaving her for another nurse, "I know it's your birthday in a couple of weeks are I don't really know what to get you because normally I get everyone a bottle of wine or something like that, and well I can't really do that" he laughs and Cara smiles at him.

She giggles and says "Raf that would be the worst mistake you could ever make right now, its absolute torture watching other people drink."

Raf leans forward a little and admires Cara's features as he continues "So as I was saying, I have heard you mention it before now and it doesn't come cheap but I have booked you in for a 3D ultrasound as I sort of accidently missed the 20 weeks scan" Raf finishes and looks at Cara who is welling up, "What you crying at now, was it seriously that bad a chat up line?" he says.

she shakes her head and reads the letter, by the time she has finished reading the letter she is very tearful "I'm sorry Raf I don't know what's gotten into me" Cara chokes as she grabs a tissue from out her bag.

They look at each other and smile Raf gets up and goes over to Cara and hugs her he doesn't say anything but just smiles warmly at her when they pull away, he finally says something to Cara "Are these tears of happiness or sadness?" he questions and Cara sniffles.

"Happiness" she cries and Raf looks at her a little confused "I'm so sorry Raf, seriously have no idea why I'm crying, I have no control over my emotions anymore" Cara smiles and Raf sits himself back down.

He gives her another cheery smile and says "It seems this baby has finally got to you especially your brain" he jokes and Cara frowns at him.

"And what do you mean by that?" Cara says and Raf looks at her unsure of what to say to her.

He doesn't know how to reply to Cara for once he doesn't have a comeback and now Cara is smirking to herself "Well... erm..." he begins but still he has no comeback.

"I'm playing with you Di Lucca don't look so worried, I know I have baby brain twice this morning I forgot I was going to work and I forgot about the toast in the toaster at lunch and when I finally remembered the toast it was too late it was burnt to a crisp, luckily Morven likes burnt toast so she had it" Cara says and Raf smiles at her.

* * *

Later on they have eaten their dinner and are now at home. Raf carries Cara up the stairs, their lips locked and she has her arms around his neck "I love you" she smiles and Raf smiles back at her.

They make it into the bedroom and Raf places Cara down on the bed and kisses her one last time and says "hold on a second I just need to do something" he smiles and heads into the bathroom while Cara get's herself changed ready for bed.

Raf goes to the toilet and does his business before brushing his teeth, he pulls his top off and walks back through to the bedroom to see Cara is asleep on the bed, he sighs as he thought he was going to get lucky tonight, he moves her onto her own side of the bed and pulls the covers over her and switches her lamp off and climbs into his own side of the bed and also switches his lamp off. Raf cuddles up to Cara and drapes his arm across her bump and slowly drifts off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

"Happy Birthday Gorgeous" Raf says as he places her a cup of tea down beside her bed and sits next to her and kisses her cheek.

She mumbles a little into the pillow and looks up at Raf before smiling happily at him, "What time is it?" Cara yawns as she sits herself up slowly in the bed she places her hand on her six month pregnant bump and smiles at Raf.

"Half past eight, don't worry you've got a few hours left before the scan" Raf says as he leans in and kisses Cara and also places his hand on her bump.

she smiles and kisses him back, he places his hand lightly on her bump and smiles once again "I've got you something" he says cheerfully as he goes onto his hands and knees and looks under the bed, he finds out a small bag and a card and hand's it to Cara. He gets back up onto the bed and smiles at her "Go on open it" he says and Cara smiles happily at him.

Cara smiles and opens her card with she reads it to herself before smiling and kissing Raf on the cheek, she opens the pink gift bag and looks inside she sees a black box so she pulls it out.

Raf gives her another kiss on the cheek and whispers "It took me forever to find this" he kisses her cheek and lets her get on with opening her present.

"I bet I will love it" she whispers back as she moves the gift bag to aside and puts the box down on her lap.

"I hope so" he whispers again.

"Raf why are we whispering there is no one in the house apart from you and me" Cara says in a normal indoor voice she laughs at Raf and pulls away the purple ribbon from around the box.

"Not forgetting this little one too" he laughs placing his hand on Cara's stomach. Cara slowly opens up the black box she looks in the box to see a silver bracelet with her initials on the one charm, Raf's on another of the charms and then a blank one, "Cara?" Raf says as she has gone silent, Finally it clicks with Cara what the blank charm is for.

"Oh my god Raf I love it" she says as she throws her arms around Raf and hugs him, she starts to get a bit tearful and Raf looks at her a little concerned.

He puts his arm around her and says "What's up?" Raf questions as he looks at her.

"Nothing" she cries, "I don't even know why I'm crying" she adds as she kisses his cheek Raf wipes away her tears and kisses her head once again, she gets up off the bed and says "I need to get a drink are you coming?" she says to Raf as she heads out the bedroom.

They both walk towards the stairs but Raf stops Cara and kisses her and wishes her Happy Birthday once again, she smiles and pulls away from the kiss and heads down the stairs. She walks down them carefully as she doesn't have the best of balance at the moment, Raf tells her to hurry up a little as he really needs to start his breakfast, so Cara hurries.

There are about five steps left and Cara accidently steps down onto the step a bit funny and her leg gives way and she falls, as she falls Raf tries to grab her but it's too late she has forward rolled down the five remaining steps and had hit her head off the wall.

Raf rushes down the stairs and goes and kneels at her side and checks to see if she is okay "Cara?" he says but he doesn't get a response, luckily Cara has landed on her side so there is less of a risk that she has hurt the baby.

He tries to get her to come round but she is out cold, he can see no visible damage to Cara apart from she might possibly has a badly sprained ankle he feels the floor just to make sure Cara's water's haven't broken with the shock of the fall but nothing she is in the clear so far, all he needs is for her to come round so he can find out off her where it hurts.

Finally Cara starts to come round and she slowly starts to make sense of her surroundings and realises she is on the floor "Raf?" she mumbles as she looks around her eye sight a tiny bit blurry but it's starting to fade now, "What happened?" she says as she sits up.

"You fell, I think you stepped down onto your foot a bit funny" Raf says as Cara nods as she remembers the whole thing, "Are you alright? have you felt the baby move?" Raf says and Cara laughs and nods.

He helps her up off the floor when he realises that there isn't any lasting damage "Raf stop worrying I've just felt her move" she laughs, Raf gives a sigh of relief and guides her into the lounge.

Cara instantly starts to limp on her left foot which makes Raf wonder if she does need an x-ray, he sits her down on the sofa and asks her were the pain is and luckily only her ankle is hurting her. "You're going to be a bit battered and bruised for a few days" Raf smiles as he kisses her on the head and goes to get her an ice pack.

Later on Raf and Cara go to the 3D scan appointment but they are about to be told something which is about to worry them and Cara is also starting to get anxious as she has lied to Raf. "Raf" she says as she sits in the office waiting for the consultant to come to do the scan.

Raf places his hand on her knee and smiles at her "What is it?" he says.

"Please don't hate me for this but I've lied to you" she begins and Raf's face displays signs of confusion, "I lied I haven't felt her move since I fell" Cara sniffles as she breaks down into tears.

He gives her a confused look "What do you mean you haven't felt her move since you fell" Raf says in a concerned tone.

"She hasn't moved... oh god I've done it again haven't I? I've kill our child I'm such a bad mother! What have I done?" Cara panics and Raf tries to calm her down.

"No Cara, you haven't don't think like that" he says as he gets up and crouches down in front of Cara and rubs her knee "Don't worry Cara, she's probably just resting or has moved to a new position and you can't feel her properly in whatever position she is in right now" Raf reassures Cara, he kisses her bump and at the same time she winces.

"Raf?" she says in a panicked tone he lifts her top slightly and looks at her bump, the whole of the left side where she fell is bruised.

He gives her an unsure smile and then says "I'm going to get someone" Cara panics and looks at what Raf was just looking at she sees the bruising and starts to panic "Don't panic Caz you'll stress the baby out" he says in a soft caring voice.

He goes and gets someone and they decide to do a normal scan as they need to check on the baby...

Cara is now lying on the bed with her top rolled up to her chest and her trousers are around her hips, Mr T is standing on the one side of the bed with the Doppler in hand while Raf stands the other side holding Cara's hand, "So what actually is the problem?" Mr T questions as he has only got half of the story.

Raf smiles at Cara and replies "She hasn't felt the baby move since this morning" Raf looks at Mr T who looks at Cara.

She glares at Raf and replies "Speak for me again, I'll detach something from you!" Raf looks at her completely gobsmacked to what she has just said, "And I haven't felt her move since this morning" Cara adds as she starts to get a little emotional.

Mr T puts the Doppler down on Cara's stomach, Cara panics as she looks at the screen as she can't see the baby moving at all, and as soon as Mr T turns the volume up they hear a heartbeat, Cara suddenly gets emotional again and starts to cry. "There you go she is perfectly fine and by the look of it she's just resting" Mr T reassures Cara, "Come on little one give your Mummy and Daddy a wave" Mr T says with a smile on his face.

Once Mr T is finished Raf hugs Cara, he looks at the screen completely mesmerised by the moving image of their baby, "She's bigger than I expected" Raf laughs.

"I am twenty six weeks pregnant Raf!" Cara laughs, "What were you expecting her to be like?" she smiles and Raf just smiles and laughs too.

After the scan Cara and Raf decide to go down to AAU so Raf can get something out of his locker which he forgot yesterday, They approach the doors to AAU he hugs her and says "People are going to be questioning you on them bruises and your black eye."

She smiles and hugs him before walking onto the ward, Morven in the first to notice Cara and smiles at her and walks over to them "I thought you-" she stops herself when she sees the bruise on Cara's cheek.

"Yes, we just had to go for a scan" Cara gives a half smile and lets go of Raf's hand.

Raf leaves Cara with Morven and heads off to the locker room, "What an earth happened to you?" Morven whispers as she sees the bruises on Cara's cheek and her legs as she is wearing three courter leggings.

"Just been clumsy" Cara smiles and Morven gives her an unsure look and gestures to her to sit down as Cara looks as she is in pain.

Fletch see's Cara and goes over to her and smiles before noticing all the bruising on her face, arms and legs "Oh What's Raf done to you this time?" Fletch jokes and Cara gives him a smile, Morven looks at the two and starts to wonder whether her injuries are down to Raf.

"No, No I fell, it was a little stupid to be honest with you Fletch I wasn't looking where I was going, I knocked myself out as I fell so that's while my cheek is so bruised" Cara explains but Morven thinks otherwise and that Raf has something to do with this.

Raf comes back and says "Ready to go now Caz?" Cara gives a sigh and nod before standing, Morven gives Cara another unsure look.

Cara smiles at Morven and heads off the ward with Raf, "I feel for Cara, she ends up falling down the stairs on her birthday" Fletch says to Morven who really doesn't believe Cara about her fall. Morven gets up and heads over to Ms Campbell as she needs to talk to her about something.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Later on that day they have gone home as Cara is in a lot of pain still with her ankle after her fall this morning, she has gone for a hot bath to help sooth her ankle and leaves Raf downstairs to get on with his own plans.

He has decided to cook for Cara instead of taking her out as he doesn't think Cara is up to going out tonight after today's events.

Cara is sat in the bath looking down at her bump she runs her hand across her stomach as the baby is kicking her and every time she runs her hand over her bump the baby seems to start to relax and stop kicking as hard.

Once out the bath she gives a heavy sigh and makes her way to the bedroom "well that was a shit birthday" Cara mumbles to herself as she gets a set of pyjamas out of her draw and puts them on.

"Someone's wide awake today" Cara laughs as she runs her hand along her bump and she pulls her pyjama top over her bump.

She makes her way downstairs once she has dried her hair, as she comes to the stairs she sees a sign on the door, she goes to walk into the lounge and then sees the sign which reads 'please wait here, you'll find out soon enough why I'm making you wait' Cara rolls her eyes and sits herself down on the staircase and rests her head in her hands."Hurry up Raf, my bum in going numb" Cara shouts to Raf as her legs and bum are starting to feel numb.

"Don't worry Cara, I won't be long" Raf shouts back to Cara who is getting incredibly board waiting for Raf to let her back into the lounge.

He opens the door and looks at Cara who gives a sigh of relief and gets herself up slowly off the staircase, Raf walks over to her and kisses her. He goes behind her and covers her eyes with his hands "Raf what an earth are you playing at?" Cara says in an almost annoyed tone.

"You'll find out soon" he laughs and Cara moans and tries to wriggle free of Raf so she can see where she's going, "Stop wriggling Cara" he says as he tries to walk her forward but Cara is trying to move so she can see where she is going.

Cara stops wriggling and she walks forward slowly "Ooo Raf kinky" Cara smiles as she tries to move her head as she is really curious about what Raf is doing to her now.

"Watch the coffee table" Raf informs Cara.

"What table..?" Cara says to Raf, but it's too late and Cara has caught her leg on the side of the table she gives a little cry and turns around and looks at Raf.

"That table" Raf laughs as he looks at Cara who is bent over rubbing her leg, she stands up and looks up at him "Are you okay?" he questions in a caring tone she nods and turns around.

Her mouth drops as she see's that Raf has made her dinner "Raf?" she says in a stunned tone she gives a nervous yet happy laugh and turns around and looks at him "Is this for me?" she manages to stutter, he gives her a smile and a nod.

"All for you my love" he smiles and he kisses her cheek, Cara blushes and kisses him back she also wraps her arms around his neck and smiles, "Happy Birthday" he smiles as they pull away from each other.

They sit down together on the sofa and offers her prawn cracker as he has ordered them a Chinese as they both know Raf isn't the best cook when it comes to meals, Cara shakes her head and moves a little as she places her hand on her bump.

As they begin to eat and Raf keeps noticing that Cara keeps shifting uncomfortably every so often, "Cara what is up?" Raf questions as he puts his plate down and turns and looks at Cara.

She smiles and shifts again "Little lady is kicking lumps out of me" Cara says as she sits on the edge of the sofa and rubs her bump, Raf gives Cara a smile and places his hand on her back and takes her plate off her.

"Are you sure your okay?" Raf says in a caring tone as he hands her a glass of water, Cara takes the glass of water and drinks it which instantly stuns her baby making her wriggle around even more inside of her.

Cara finally gets to eat her dinner as her baby stops kicking her so hard. Once she has finished eating they do the washing up and drying up and then they sit together on the sofa and watch a film which they don't really watch... well Cara is trying to watch the film but Raf is too busy trying to come onto her.

He kisses her neck and runs his hand up and down her leg, Cara smiles as tries to watch the film but Raf isn't allowing her "I love you Cara you know?" he mutters as he kisses her neck and ear again.

Cara laughs at him and says "Yes I know Raf" she says as she tries to bat him away from her face as its getting to her favourite part of the film, He smiles and kisses her again as he can tell she really wants him to kiss her but she is just acting like she isn't.

"I really do love you though" Raf replies and Cara sighs before she starts to giggle, "What are you laughing at? Did I say something funny?" He questions in amused tone and Cara just continues to laugh and rub her bump.

She giggles even more "I'm not laughing at you" she begins and Raf gives her a confused look.

He realises she can't be laughing at the film as it's not a comedy film "So what are you laughing at then?" he questions.

"She's got hiccups" Cara laughs as she places her hand on her bump and smiles, Raf smiles and laughs a little as he moves himself closer to her again he places his hand on her bump and kisses her ear.

"How?" he questions curiously as he can feel what almost feels like Cara is the one with hiccups and not their daughter.

Cara shrugs her shoulders "Well I did drink cold water earlier but I don't think that would have any effect on her" Cara laughs as her daughters hiccups are entertaining her. "It feel so weird" Cara smiles as Raf looks at her and puts his hand on hers.

They spends ages sitting in each other's company which they both enjoy because normally they spend time together and they never get the privacy at work, They also begin to discuss baby names too.

"You can't call her that Raf!" Cara saying in shock as he draws on her bump with his fingers.

"What's wrong with Margarita?" Raf says as he looks at Cara.

She laughs and replies "I think it sounds like an alcoholic drink Raf, I don't want people thinking we named our daughter after a drink" Cara explains and Raf laughs at her.

"There are plenty of people out there named after alcoholic drinks" Raf implies and Cara rolls her eyes at him as she does not want to name her daughter that.

"Yeah but I don't like it" she laughs as she leans in and kisses him on the lips.

"So what would you call her then?" Raf questions curiously.

Cara thinks to herself for a moment and then looks back at Raf "I don't know really I've always liked the names Libby, Emilia, Sofia or Alicia" Cara smiles as she moves her hand to a different spot of her bump and rubs her hands around in circles.

"Cute names yet I still like Margarita" Raf protests and Cara hits him playfully on the arm and tells him to grow up. "I will get my own way you watch" he says to Cara as he kisses her cheek and nudges her face so she is looking at him.

They both lean in together and kiss each other, their kisses are light and caring to begin with but then their kisses start to become more passionate and deeper, "Raf... Careful" Cara says as he pulls her onto his lap and starts to hug her as he kisses her Raf gives her a smile and carries on kissing her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews once again, I'm glad everyone is enjoying this chapter xx**

 **Sorry for the late update but here it finally is !**

 **Please read and review xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 32:**

A few days later Cara and Raf are both back at work after a well deserved long weekend, They have been at work for over an hour now and already Raf can't keep away from Cara not only because he is starting to become over protective with her but also because she is so irresistible.

* * *

Cara walks off towards the locker room as she needs to change her scrubs as a patient has just been sick down the front of her. Raf follows her close behind, when he gets into the locker room he looks her up and down and says "Oh dear Cara you are very messy aren't you" he jokes around with her and all Cara does is frown.

"It's not funny Raf this same patient as done this twice to me in the past hour I've been on my bloody shift" Cara moans as she pulls her top off and opens her locker door, Raf moves closer to her and smiles.

He places his hands on her hips from behind her and rests his chin on her shoulder "Well these things do tend to happen when you work in a Hospital" Raf smiles and places a kiss on her neck.

Cara gives a half laugh and smiles at him, she turns around and looks at Raf his hands still firmly on her hips "I love you" he whispers as he looks her lovingly in the eyes.

She smiles back and says "I love you too" she leans up and kisses him on the lips, Raf pushes her against the locker with some force Cara jolts and pushes Raf away as she moans a little and places her hand in the arch of her back, "Ow, Raf that hurt" she says.

"I'm so sorry Caz, is your back okay?" Raf says as he puts his hands on her waist and looks at Cara, he kisses her head and smiles at her.

"I will be fine" Cara replies in a shaken voice.

She tries to stretch but her back is hurting her too much "Cara you're not fine, I didn't mean to push you up the locker that forceful" Raf says as he nudges Cara's chin up so he Cara is looking up at him again.

"Look Raf I know you didn't mean to, just leave me to it please" Cara says as she bites her lip and rubs her back again.

Raf kisses Cara's cheek and says "Take it easy then" he smiles and they both leave the locker room and head back onto AAU.

* * *

Later on Serena notices that Cara is in pain with her back and pulls her to the side, "Cara is everything alright?" Serena questions.

"Yeah I'm fine" Cara lies as she doesn't want Serena to think Raf has hurt her because she knows that both Serena and Fletch think that Raf pushed her down the stairs.

"Are you sure? you seem to be having problems with your back" Serena says as she notices Cara rubbing her back.

"No, No this little one is kicking me in the back" Cara gives a nervous laugh and smiles at Serena. Serena gives a simple nod and allows Cara to get back on with her rounds.

Serena decides to call Raf to her office as she is worried he is hurting Cara as Cara seems a little on edge, Raf enters Serena's office and looks at her "You wanted to see me Ms Campbell" Raf says.

"Ah Yes, take a seat Mr Di Lucca" Serena replies and gestures to Raf to take a seat.

Raf sits down opposite Serena and says "What did you want to talk to me about?" he pulls his chair forward a little and smiles at Serena.

"Nurse Martinez" Serena begins and Raf gives her a confused look.

"What has she done now? she's okay isn't she?" Raf adds and Serena gives him a surprised look.

"Raf is everything alright between you two at the moment? You haven't been fighting have you?" Serena questions and Raf's facial expression changes from a fairly cheerful smile to a quite angry facial expression which also displays signs of confusion.

"We're fine" he smiles, "why, whatever makes you think we've been fighting?" Raf questions as he shifts nervously on his chair.

Serena looks at him and says "Her back? the bruises on her back and legs?" Serena says and Raf stands up and looks at her in shock.

"What! You think I've been beating Cara? What an earth possessed you to think that Ms Campbell? I love Cara and I would never hurt her, She fell down the stairs and I didn't touch her at all!" Raf says as his temper starts to fray.

"Calm down please Mr Di Lucca" Serena says in a relatively calm tone, "I was only asking, We're worried about her" Serena adds on and Raf rolls his eyes.

He huffs and says "I would never hit a woman, especially not the woman who is pregnant with my child, I'm marrying her for goodness sake!" Raf gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

He makes his way across the ward, Cara spots him and notices that he isn't very happy so follows him as she isn't doing much, "Raf what's going on?" she says as she chases after him, Raf doesn't say anything so Cara keeps running to catch up with him "Please Raf talk to me what's happened?" she shouts as she continues to run along the corridor, "Raf please stop, talk to me please" Cara begs breathlessly as she starts to slow down.

Raf bursts into the locker room and over to his locker, he punches and kicks the lockers and Cara stands back and watches him "Raf?" she questions quietly, she slowly walks over to him once he's stopped punching the locker and puts her hand on his shoulder and says "Raf please talk to me" she puts her hand on her bump and looks at him.

"Do I in anyway Cara hurt you?" Raf says as he moves away from the locker and looks at Cara he is bright red with fury.

"No not at all, why?" she questions as she takes hold of his hand.

"Because apparently I've been abusing you just because you fell down the stairs and because of your back" he explains and Cara just looks at him confused.

She says no more and hugs him, Raf smiles and kisses her head "I love you Cara" he says as he places his hand on her bump, "I would never hurt you Cara or this little one" he smiles and he rubs her bump.

They both look down at her bump and smile "She likes that" Cara giggles as she closes her eyes and kisses him again, Raf pulls back from the kiss and gives her a confused look.

"Likes what?" he questions and Cara giggles again.

"She likes you rubbing my stomach she seems to calm down" Cara explains and Raf kisses her head again before smiling down at her bump again.

"You're crazy you know that right?" Raf replies to her.

"Yes I know that, but its defiantly sexy right?" Cara flirts as she looks up at him, they are millimetres away from each other's lips Raf moves his hands to her waist and rubs his hands up and down her waist.

"Defiantly sexy" he mumbles as he leans in, their lips clash and they begin to kiss it starts out with soft little kisses which instantly turns into a passionate kiss, Raf messes with her Holby hoodie zip and goes to pull it down.

Raf pushes her hoodie off her shoulders and wraps his arms around her neck, Cara smiles into the kiss and just as she pulls his stethoscope from around his neck Fletch walks in.

"Oh...erm... sorry I didn't realise..." Fletch says as he flushes bright red, he turns around and immediately leaves the locker room.

Cara laughs and says "Raf go talk to him" she says as she puts his stethoscope back around his neck.

Raf nods and heads out of the locker room and goes to talk to Fletch who seemed pretty embarrassed by walking in on them.


	33. Chapter 33

**I hope you like this chapter and also Happy Holby Tuesday to you all xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 33:**

"Okay then Caz, First kiss?" Raf questions Cara who is cuddles up next to him in bed with her hands on her bump, it had been an eventful day at work for both Cara and Raf, so now all they want to do is relax.

"Erm... I was fourteen and I kisses some guy think his name was Nick he had braces and wore a bow tie" Cara giggles as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate, "Okay Raf now you" she smiles cheekily at him.

"I was fifteen and I kissed this girl called Katie, she didn't seem very impressed by me kissing her but that was my first kiss" Raf says to Cara who is giggling to herself uncontrollably because she can Imagine what that girls facial expression was probably like.

Raf looks at Cara cuddles up next to him, he kisses her head as she begins to speak "Best Sexual experience?" she says with a wide grin on her face.

He smiles at her and replies "I think it was that Halloween party about six months ago... with you of course" Raf kisses her head and reassures her that it was her that he slept with and not some random woman, "Okay then Cara your turn" he adds as he places his hand on Cara's slightly bigger bump which now more obvious than ever.

"I am going to have to say the same Raf Not only because it was my best sexual experience but also because we made this little one" she giggles as she puts her hands on top of Raf's hand, "hmm let me think of a good question" Cara adds as she looks down at her bump, Raf smiles at her and nods.

Raf laughs at her and says "I've got a good question again, Have you ever-" Raf is cut off by Cara who has finally thought of a good question to ask him.

"First sexual experience" Cara says with a mischievous look on her face, Raf laughs and doesn't take her seriously at first, "Raf I mean it! spill who was she, where and what was her name?" Cara says and struggles to keep a straight face.

"Why don't you tell me yours first Cara?" Raf questions as he rubs his hand around in a circle on her bump.

Cara blushes "Okay so it was my 21st Birthday, I and my mate Jonah we were drunk and he really wasn't sure about his sexuality, anyway a week later he needed up having sex with me again, and now he is married with three kids" Cara explains and Raf smiles at her and places another kiss on her cheek, "Okay then Di Lucca spill, I've told you mine now you tell me yours" she says as she pokes his chest.

"Sixth form ball, I was about eighteen, me and a girl named Louise, back of the school bike shed a night I have never forgotten... Oh I think she's gay now" Raf explains and Cara instantly bursts into hysterics, "What?" he says as he sits up and looks at her.

"You did something to her..." Cara giggles and then her facial expression changes.

"Come to think of it most girls I went out either are now Bisexual or Gay, the only one who didn't change directions of her sexuality was Amy and you" Raf says as he looks down at Cara who is looking at her hands.

"... you know what Raf I might just go and snog Morven, I've always been attracted to her since she started" Cara says in a seductive tone.

Raf gives her a stunned look "You're not turning on me are you?" he says in a worried tone.

They both look at each other and Cara sits up with her one hand on her bump and laughs "I'm joking Raf... oh I wish I had a camera then your face was priceless" she giggles as she punches him playfully on the arm.

He tickles her side and Cara flinches and tries to stop him from tickling her "Is someone ticklish?" he teases as he tickles her sides again as he crawls in front of her.

"No, Raf please, No... I'm gonna pee" she squeals as he tickles around her neck, he also kisses her neck at the same time and hums so the vibration makes Cara giggles as this has always made her giggle.

* * *

Later on Cara lies next to Raf in bed, Raf is stroking her hair and playing with it between his fingers, they are currently discussing baby names for their daughter who is due in just under three months, "Raf how many children do you want?" Cara questions curiously as she rolls over and looks up at him.

"I'm not sure" he replies in an awkward tone, "I have never really thought about it" he says and then goes silent, he doesn't know whether he should tell Cara about his low sperm count and how he is amazed that he has managed to get her pregnant without the use of IFV.

"I don't know either I've always wanted two children and I always thought I would have twins because the twins gene runs in my family and nearly all my cousins have a twin bar me" Cara says as she strokes her hand across her bump again, "But two children would be nice" she says as she closes her eyes and sighs a little.

Raf gives a nervous smile to her and a little nod, "Cara I need to tell you something, It is really important you know this, but I-" Raf is cut off by Cara but he doesn't complain as he always loves to listen to what Cara has to say.

"Raf, I haven't been that much true with you this past year, I've been keeping something from you and I think I should tell you" she says nervously, Raf sits up and looks at her his face showing signs of fear, "And before you say anything the baby is yours" Cara breathes and Raf gives a sigh of relief.

"Oh god you had my worried for a second there Caz" He smiles and hopes Cara will go on to tell him what she has been keeping from him.

"I... well... It's embarrassing" Cara mumbles as she looks away from Raf.

Raf grabs hold of her hands and says "Cara you can tell me anything, I won't judge you I promise, I love you and I am always happy to listen to my beautiful fiancée." Cara blushes and looks at him, He notices how tense Cara has gone so he kisses her on her cheek and smiles.

"Okay... when I was younger I was about sixteen, I was out with my mate... and...we were walking down the street... I... wasn't looking where I was going... It was stupid of me really... I'm...s-s-sorry I can't go on, It's embarrassing" Cara stutters as she rubs her hands together quite nervously.

Raf looks at her and places his hands on hers which instantly makes her feel a lot more calmer about the situation, "It's okay Caz, don't be embarrassed I understand, but If you want to go on please do but it's up to you" He says as he places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I will try" she smiles as she bites her lip, "So... I didn't look when I was crossing, I wondered why my mate didn't cross... so I... stopped dead... in the middle... of the road and she screamed... at me...the next thing I knew... I was thrown up... in the air and... my head hit against the tarmac... and then I woke... up in hospital... days later" Cara stutters as she tries to keep herself together but she is once again rubbing her hands together.

Raf looks at her sympathetically and hugs her, he holds her there for a while and says "That isn't embarrassing" he kisses head, "It's just bad luck and it's not much of a secret" he smiles as he tries to make Cara smile.

"That's because that's only half of the story Raf" she replies nervously to Raf, she edges a little on the bed he places his hands on Cara's knee and smiles at her, Raf moves his one hand onto her bump and kisses her cheek.

They once again go silent and Cara bites her lip she really wants to tell Raf before it happens to her again "Raf... I... have...GAD... I-I-I have Generalised Anxiety Disorder" she stutters and Raf looks at her completely and utterly stunned.

"Why didn't you tell me Caz?" he says sympathetically as he strokes her cheek gently.

"B-b-because I was scared you wouldn't like me because of it" she utters and Raf laughs at her and places a kiss on her cheek, she starts to well up for Raf pulls her closer and pulls her legs over his lap.

Raf wipes away her tears and mutters in her ear "Cara I couldn't care less about your anxiety disorder, do you know why?" He questions and Cara shakes her head, "Because I love you for who you are on the inside, I'm not worried about some add on disorder that you come with, you have a good heart Cara and I treasure you because of that" Raf says and a smile grows on Cara's face.

She looks at him and he places his hand on her bump and kisses her "You really like me just because of that" Cara questions and Raf nods and kisses her on the lips.

"Now Cara since you have just told me what is wrong with you maybe I should tell you what's wrong with me" Raf begins and Cara smiles and nods as she plays with her engagement ring. "Well I... mean we might not be able to have children as easily as some couples" Raf begins and Cara gives him a confused look.

"Why ever not Raf? you got me pregnant two times" Cara says as she remembers how he got her pregnant after their second date.

"No that must of been pot look the thing is, the real reason my ex-wife broke up with me was because I have oligozoospermia which is commonly known as a Low sperm count" he explains and Cara just simply smiles at him in a calm and understanding manner, "Cara aren't you going to say anything?" Raf says after a few moments of silence.

She smiles and replies "Raf I couldn't careless we a baby on the way, and anyway if all else fails if we do want another child in the future and it doesn't happen we can always try IVF" Cara smiles and Raf smiles back at her as he is glad that she understands him. Raf wraps his arms around Cara's waist as much as he can and hugs her and places light kisses on her lips which soon turn into deep passionate kisses.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

A 34 weeks pregnant Cara sits at the nursing station and looks up at Fletch who is giving her a list of jobs to do, It had been a busy shift so far and Cara has been rushed off her feet so far and her day is only going to get even busier as there has been a major incident on a motorway nearby and Holby City AAU, ED and Keller and Darwin wards are taking the most of the major cases, Theatres have been booked up with almost a twelve hour waiting list for the not so injured, but the list is moving about, people becoming a priority and some people being removed as they have passed away from how horrific their injuries were.

* * *

Cara has been put on desk duties but Fletch is about to bring her off desk duties as he needs more nurses on the ward, "Erm... Cara! You should spare yourself could you?" he says as he leans against the nursing station and smiles at her.

"What for?" Cara huffs as she leans back in the office chair and looks up at Fletch.

"I'm running short on Nurses you couldn't give us a hand please?" Fletch questions and Cara goes to speak but Fletch stops her, "I know Mr Di Lucca and Ms Campbell don't want you putting strain on yourself and the baby, But I really could do with the help" he adds and gives her his best pleading smile.

"Sure" She smiles as she stands herself up slowly and walks around to the other side of the nursing station and takes the pile of notes off Fletch, She doesn't realise how big the pile is until she takes hold of the pile and feels pressure being put on the back, Cara quickly lifts them onto the side and looks at Fletch again.

She waits for his instructions "Right so I need: Mr Whitakers bloods doing and the same for Miss Manning, bay four Charlie Andrews she needs her dressings sorted, Mrs Doughty's ECG has come back with a few abnormities so we need to get someone from Darwin to come down and take a look at her...oh and also bay 2, Miss Broughton's Echocardiogram needs looking into and possibly transferred to Darwin" Fletch explains.

Cara stares open mouthed at Fletch "Fletch... Are you for real" she says in a stunned tone, Cara looks around herself and sees a few more nurses "Can't you give a few of these to Nurse Dancaster and Nurse Greene" Cara moans as she sees Raf walking over towards them.

"What's up with your face?" Raf questions Cara as he stands next to them, Cara glares at Fletch and then looks back at Noah.

"Fletch has just given me a mountain of work to do including chasing and booking things" Cara says as she glares at Fletch.

Raf gives a little laugh and replies "Take it easy on her Fletch, she is 8 months pregnant after all" Raf smiles and Cara smiles back at him, Fletch gives a simple nod and rushes off to theatre as Serena has requested his presents.

Cara gives Raf a smile and places her hand on her bump "Raf do I have to do all this" She moans as she leans against Raf's chest, he puts his arm around her back and rubs it.

"Do as much as you can Caz, but take it easy" he smiles as he pulls away from the hug and rubs her bump a little and Cara smiles at him.

Raf walks away again as he is needed in theatre again, Cara sighs and gets on with her list of things Fletch wants her to do.

* * *

Later on the ward has become even more chaotic and there is now a back log of trolleys with patients on them in the corridors, Raf had finally came out of theatre so they could start treating a few more patients and hopefully the beds will start to empty when they discharge people.

Raf is currently sorting out patient notes out and trying to get patients transferred to different wards and hospitals, Cara is currently standing in the middle of the ward trying to find some blood results Arthur was after, she is careful not to knock herself on the trolleys are there are quite a few around her.

"Cara, Could I get Mr George's blood results?" Arthur calls and Cara looks up and nods before quickly flipping through the pages looking for the patient bloods again, "Today please Nurse" Arthur calls.

"Hold on a second" Cara says as she hurries through the notes and finally finds the notes she needs, as she steps forward all her notes slip out her arms and fall to the fall, Cara crouches down as far as she can go and collects them.

But as she bends down a porter accidently knocks one of the beds sideways as he porter is moving another bed, Cara is knocked as she stands up and she instantly loses her balance and falls forward she hits the front of her head off one of the bed, She tries to push herself backward as she doesn't want to fall on the baby and as she pushes back she it's her head off the meds trolley.

"Cara!" Raf shouts as he notices her on the floor slummed against the meds trolley, a few nurses rush to her aid but Raf runs over and tells them he will sort her. "Cara? Cara? are you alright?" he says as he puts his hands either side of her cheeks and moves her head so she is looking up at him.

Cara looks up at him a little dazed to what has just happened "Raf?" she says as she rubs her head, Cara places her hand on her bump and gives a sigh of relief.

Raf also gives a sigh of relief when he realises what Cara has just checked for, "Raf are you okay?" he questions and she nods, After a few minutes of allowing Cara to gather herself together he helps her up off the floor and sits her down at the nursing station.

Raf checks her over before noticing that at the back of Cara's head her blonde hair is turning red, "Cara is your head sore?" Raf questions in a concerned tone.

"No, I just feel dizzy" she says as she watches Raf put a pair of latex gloves on and touch the back of her head, Raf carefully takes Cara's hair out of a pony tail and moves her hair out the way, Cara winces as Raf touches her head, Raf brings his hand away from her head and Cara sees the blood "Raf... where the hell did that come from? Is that from me? Raf p-p-please tell me where the hell that is coming from? Raf talk to me!" Cara panics.

She instantly feels her chest getting tighter and Raf notices her hands are trembling so he tries to stop her and says "Come on Caz let's get you somewhere more private."

He stands her up and slowly walks her to his office and sits her down on the sofa in there, "Raf... What's...h-h-happening... t-t-to me?" Cara stutters as she starts to hyperventilate, her hands are trembling and its now obvious Cara is having a panic attack.

* * *

A few minutes later Serena arrives back onto the ward and instantly notices that she is a doctor and a nurse down, she looks around the ward and sees there are loads of patients that still need treating and then she notices Raf in his office and she can just make out the side of Cara.

She marches over to Raf office and knocks the door, Raf opens the door and looks at Serena she doesn't look best pleased at all "What the hell are you two playing at? It's not a hair salon, Mr Di Lucca we have a ward full of patients if you haven't noticed and the same goes for you Nurse Martinez" Serena says in a stern tone.

"Actually Ms Campbell we've had a little incident... actually more of a bump on the head" Raf explains to Serena and then Serena notices that Cara is crying and panicking, Serena moves towards Cara and notices how badly shaken Cara is but Serena doesn't know about Cara's anxiety and panic attacks.

Serena sees the back of Cara's head and says "Get her to the side room and try and calm her down" Cara looks up at Raf and he looks down at her.

Raf gets Cara to the side room and tries to calm her down but she is panicking even more now because of how much bleeding she is currently doing, "Cara you need to calm down, your stressing the baby out and yourself" she says.

Cara realises what she is doing and looks at Raf, he tries to help her steady her breathing but Cara has really worked herself up and her breathing is out of control "Help... me... Raf... I... can't breathe" she say as she wipes the sweat off her head as she is currently sweating.

* * *

After a while Cara has started to calm down and Raf has stitched up the back of her head and is now sitting next to Cara thinking to himself about Cara, He can still tell that she is coming out of a panic attack because her breathing is slowly coming back to normal and she still has termers.

He hugs her and kisses her head just as Serena walks in who wants a word with Raf, "Raf a word in private please?" She says as Raf kisses Cara's cheek and gets up before following Serena out of the room.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter and I have taken all the latest reviews to mind, especially the one about the length, I shall try to make them as enjoyable as possible and I hope no one gets bored by the length of these, I shall try to make them a bit shorter.**

 **Anyway please read and review and give me your opinion on what you think should happen next xxx**

 **Please read and review ! xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**I hope everyone likes this chapter and for people who reviewed asking a bit of Zollie and Migby I have added some to this chapter. And the the guest reviewer who asked about the updating schedule... I don't have one currently with being at college and all but I try my hardest to update twice or once at the least a week...**

 **Please read and review xxx**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 35:**

Raf, Cara, Zosia, Ollie, Morven and Arthur are all sat in albies everyone on alcohol apart from Cara who isn't in the best mood, she has been sat in the pub wanting to go home for the past half hour as she is extremely tired, and the only thing that's stopping her from falling asleep on Zosia's shoulder who is next to her is the fact that her baby is kicking lumps out of her.

"What you having to drink Cara?" Ollie questions as he stands up and gets the next round in, he also gathers up the empty glasses as he is going to put the on the bar.

Cara looks up from her hands "Water please" she mutters as she rubs her hand around in circles again as her daughter is kicking a one specific spot which is getting painful.

"What's up Caz?" Raf questions her as he puts his hand on her knee and smiles.

Cara sighs and replies "Just tried and this little madam isn't giving me a break at all" Cara moans and Morven smiles at her from across the table, Zosia also looks at Cara who is next to her and smiles too.

Raf gives a gentle laugh and puts his hand on Cara's bump, Cara then places her hand on top of his "Oi you, give your Mummy a break" Raf says as he rubs his hand on her bump.

Zosia laughs and smiles at the couple and so does Morven, but Arthur sits there awkwardly and adjusts his glasses.

"I bet it's weird to know something is growing inside of you?" Zosia says as she shudders at the thought of that, she places her hand on her own stomach and shudders again.

"Are you excited?" Morven questions as she is handed a drink by Ollie who is back from the bar.

Cara gives an unsure nod and Ollie asks them what they are on about and they quickly catch him up on the past few minutes he has just missed out on, "I'm a tiny bit excited, I'm nervous more than ever. I don't know If I'm going to be able to cope with a new born, just thinking I will have someone else to put first before me" Cara admits to the group.

Raf smiles at her and kisses her "You'll be great Cara, I know you will" Raf smiles as he kisses her once more, the group smile at the couple and discuss between themselves how cute Raf and Cara are together... even Arthur joined in for a change.

They decide to play a game which amuses them all "Okay, Zosia your turn! Snog marry avoid... Raf, Hanssen and Oliver" Morven giggles and Zosia turns a bright shade of pink.

She stutters and splutters for a moment as she is chocked up with pure embarrassment, "Come on Zosia now not Christmas" Arthur speaks up as he takes a sip of his orange juice.

"Okay... erm... err..." Zosia begins and she is unsure of what to say.

"Be careful what you say Zosh, Cara is right next to you" Ollie laughs and Zosia shoots him a dirty look.

Cara looks at Zosia and laughs "Don't worry it's just a game, I won't kill you... I maybe a hormonal pregnant woman but it's just a game I won't take it seriously" Cara smiles and she puts her empty glass back down on the table.

Zosia is still the colour of red roses "Okay... so I would avoid Hanssen all together it would be like kissing my dad" Zosia begins and shudders as she brings the idea of kissing her dad to mind, "I would... erm... marry Raf" Zosia admits and braces herself waiting for Cara to hit her but it doesn't happen, Zosia looks at Ollie who is smiling and says "And I would snog Ollie" she breathes and Ollie has a wide grin plastered over his face.

They all laugh at the awkwardness between Zosia and Ollie. Ollie finally shifts forward and says "How about I make that a real thing?" Zosia's mouth unhinges and she is for once speechless.

Ollie leans in and kisses Zosia full on straight on the lips, Zosia doesn't know whether to pull back or not but finally warms to the idea of kissing Ollie and starts to add a bit of tongue which instantly gets passionate.

Cara and Raf smiles at the couple and Raf kisses her neck and then makes his way up to her lips, they begin to kiss leaving Morven and Arthur sitting there looking completely awkward, "Shall we go get a drink at the bar?" Arthur questions as he breaks the silence and Morven nods and the both hurry off to the bar leaving Zosia kissing Ollie and Raf kissing Cara.

* * *

Later on in the evening Cara and Raf have gone home and are now in bed together, Cara is still wide awake and Raf is fast asleep next to her... well so Cara thinks.

She has been fidgeting for the past thirty minutes which has woken Raf "Cara! Stop fidgeting!" Raf says as he rolls over and looks at her, Cara sighs and sits up and gets out of bed before walking to the bathroom with her hand under her bump, Raf sits up and watches her "Cara are you alright?" He calls hoping Cara will answer.

"Yes, She's playing bladder football again... not nice" Cara yawns as she comes back through from using the toilet.

"Just try to sleep Cara" Raf mumbles as he rolls over again, Cara climbs back into bed and lies down and stares at the ceiling.

"Can't help it Raf, I am 35 weeks pregnant and let's just say she doesn't have much room left and she currently has her foot in my ribs I think" Cara explains to Raf who is half asleep and not properly listening to her.

Raf grumbles to himself before rolling over and looking up at Cara who is now sitting up and reading through things on her phone, "Can you try doing something that doesn't include light? Some of us have a twelve hour shift in the morning" Raf mumbles as he takes the phone off Cara and locks it before placing it on his side of the bed.

She sighs as she sits on the edge of the bed with her one hand under her bump and the other on top, She stands up and starts to pace the bedroom to see if a little movement will stop the baby from kicking her.

"Cara for god's sake do something less annoying!" Raf says as all he can hear is Cara pacing up and down on the wooden flooring, he chucks a pillow at her and she stops and glares at him as Raf turns the bedside lamp on.

They both squint as the light comes on and Raf looks at Cara, "Sorry I can't help it if our daughter decides to kick the living day lights out of me at this time of night" Cara moans as she carries on trying to stop her daughter from kicking her so hard.

Raf looks at the time on his phone and sighs "I hope she isn't going to make an appearance a week early Caz, some of us have important meetings in the morning back the new theatre schedule" Raf says and Cara looks at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh god Raf don't tell me that!" she says as she tries to remain calm.

"I'm joking Caz" he smiles as Cara picks her phone up from Raf's side of the bed.

She gives him a smile and says "I'm going downstairs for a while, you go back to sleep" Cara kisses his head and goes downstairs. Once downstairs Cara decides to go on her laptop and check her order for a few final things she needs before her baby arrives, she also gets herself a drink of Orange juice as its the latest craving as well as marshmallows which makes Raf feel physically sick every time she eats one, After a while of sitting downstairs Cara falls asleep on the sofa... where she spends the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Please review xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

The following morning Raf comes downstairs to find Cara fast asleep on the sofa with a cold up of tea next to her, he smiles to himself when he sees Cara curled up on the sofa with her one hand laid protectively on her bump.

He looks at the time and decides not to wake her just yet as she had a rough night. Raf makes himself some breakfast and decides to make Cara a hot drink and wake her once he's finished his breakfast.

* * *

"Cara? Cara?" Raf whispers as he shakes Cara's shoulder gently, Cara begins to stir and she looks around the room and gathers herself together and then she realises she had fallen asleep on the sofa last night.

"What time is it?" she questions as Raf hand's her the cup of tea.

"eight" he smiles as he kisses her forehead and looks her up and down, this is something he always does to make sure Cara is okay which is like a visual examination. "You okay this morning you feel a bit pale?" Raf questions as he puts his hand on her bump and smiles.

She smiles back at him and replies "I'm fine, think this little madam has knocked me about a bit after last night's football match" Cara jokes and Raf smiles and kisses her again, "She's head down this morning Raf, I can feel her foot right here" Cara says as she bump the top of her bump.

Raf places his hand where Cara had been rubbing, "I think that's an arm myself" he smiles and Cara smiles at him before wincing a little, "Cara? are you okay?" he questions.

"Yeah just a bit of... cramp" she says as she winces again at the pain in her lower back, "I will be fine Raf, don't start worrying, her due date isn't for another two weeks" Cara says as she tries to reassure Raf but Raf is having none of it.

"Cara you know that the due date isn't always correct, and as the midwife said 'baby comes when she's ready' remember?" Raf says and Cara nods weakly as she does remember the midwife telling her all that.

"Raf, I'm not going into labour just yet! I would feel it I know I would" Cara says as she makes herself very clear that she isn't going into labour but she knew she was lying out of her own teeth, because she knows there was something happening down there as she felt different.

* * *

Raf leaves her to it and just keeps an eye on her, Cara heads upstairs to get dressed but she stops head on the stair case and breathes deeply and places her hand on her bump "Ow, what are you up to..." Cara stutters as she is hit with another pain.

"Cara?" Raf calls as he heard Cara talking to herself on the stairs, he comes to the bottom of the stairs and looks up at her "Everything okay?" he questions as he watches Cara.

Cara turns around and looks down at him, she puts on a fake smile and nods "Yeah just a bit of cramp" Cara lies as she turns back around and heads upstairs.

Raf simply nods and goes back into the lounge, Cara makes her way up the stairs and into her room where she sits on the bed and tries to gather herself together, she knew there was a possibility she was going into early labour but she didn't want to worry Raf as he has important meetings to see to for the whole day.

She stands up and decides to have a shower just to see if it is just passing cramps, she looks at herself in the mirror and looks down at her bump and puts her hand on it, she notices it looks a little lower than usual but she doesn't worry about it.

* * *

After her shower she comes back in to see Raf sitting waiting for her, "Raf your meant to be at work" Cara says as she sits herself on the bed and starts to get herself changed.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay" he smiles and Cara nods.

Cara takes a deep breath in and tries to get changed without showing Raf that she is in a little pain, She bends down to put her socks on and she gasps and puts her hand on her bump, "Cara? are you sure your okay?" he says as he stands up and walks over to Cara who is trying not to show her pain again.

"I'm fine" she laughs nervously as she gets up and goes downstairs to get herself a drink. Raf follows her downstairs and watches her closely as he can tell she isn't okay.

She has a drink and tries to keep herself calm, She goes over to the sink once she has finished her drink and washes it up, she tries to keep herself calm once again as she turns around Cara feels a pain like no other and cries out rather loudly in pain.

"Cara?!" Raf says as he quickly goes over to her as she is leaning against the breakfast bar with her one hand on her bump and the other hand firmly gripping the breakfast bar. She moans again and Raf tries to support her, "Cara, you are not alright! your coming with me to the hospital now!" Raf says.

"No Raf! I will be fine, It will pass" Cara says as she tries to stand up straight again.

"Don't argue back Cara, I'm not leaving you here like this and I have a feeling this little one won't wait another two weeks" Raf explains as he helps her back up right. Cara finally gives in and they head to hospital.

* * *

Cara isn't bet impressed with Raf when she gets to the hospital as it's the one place she currently doesn't want to be. "Raf I'm...fine... just leave me be..." Cara stutters as Raf helps her out the car, "You have important meetings Raf" Cara says as she stands next to Raf and glares at him.

"I don't care Caz, You and our baby are more important to me than a meeting about a theatre schedule" Raf says as he holds both of Cara's hands making her look up at him.

"Raf please, your job is on the line if you stay here, I know you mean..." Cara stops herself as she feels a sudden gush of water, both Raf and Cara look down and Cara's face suddenly fills with panic "No Raf, not now, she's not due for another two weeks" Cara says as she grabs Raf's arms and shakes her head while Raf nods at her.

"She's coming alright, even if you're not ready" Raf says unaware that he is making the situation a lot worse.

"Raf... you're not making this any better" Cara says as she tries to keep herself focused so she doesn't collapsed to the floor in pain.

"Sorry... right let's get you to maternity" Raf says as he puts his arm around her waist and guides her into the hospital. They get to the lift and he is joined by Zosia and Jac who are also getting in, Jac looks Cara up and down and rolls her eyes.

It doesn't take a genius to work out that Cara is in labour and that the pain was killing her which is only going to get worse. Cara turns to Raf and puts her hands on his shoulders and tries to breathe evenly as she feels a sharp pain ride down her lower back, "Raf I can't do this" she moans as she leans against him and the lift doors open.

* * *

Raf, Cara, Jac and Zosia all get into the lift, Cara looks at Jac and Jac glares at Cara. Raf realises that Cara has never met Jac so decides to break the ice and introduce them for the short lift ride they are happening to be sharing "Cara this is Ms Jac Naylor, Jac this is Cara my fiancée and mother of baby who will shortly be with us" Raf smiles and Jac gives a cold smile.

Zosia knew who Cara was from the get together in the pub a few nights back, Cara stays quiet and tries to focus on something which she can't focus because the pain if getting worse.

They are all minding their own business when the lift comes to a sudden stop and everyone looks around in shock, the lights go out and then a dim fire light comes on, "Okay... what just happened?" Zosia mutters as she presses the button for the doors to open and the button for assistance.

"Oh this is just great" Jac says sarcastically as she glares over at Cara how has the most worried facial expression of them all.

A few minutes later Jac comes off the phone to Serena who is waiting for the lift maintenance engineers to arrive, "bad news were stuck in here with preggo for another two hours, apparently that's how long it's going to take" Jac announces and everyone groans, Zosia kicks one of the panels of the lift and the whole lift shakes which scares Cara.

"Oh my god, oh my god were going to die" Cara paincs and Raf tries to keep her calm which isn't working.

"No one is going to die Caz, and anyway haven't you told Serena that Cara is in labour and she needs medical assistance?" Raf questions and Jac sighs.

"We are the medical assistance apparently... that means if your off spring makes an appearance we have to deliver it" Jac says in a less enthusiastic tone, Zosia remains quiet as she doesn't like the idea of being trapped in a lift with someone who is in labour.

"Oh.." Raf mutters as he looks at Cara, he can now hear her breathing which is probably means the pain is getting worse.

"Raf...? I don't think she will wait much... longer" Cara says as she can't contain her pain anymore and cries out rather loudly and digs her nails into Raf's wrists.

"No.. No.. No this can't be happening" Zosia finally speaks as she looks at Cara. Everyone in the lift looks at Cara and all display signs of distress as they all didn't expect this to happen.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have plenty more where that came from please review and let me know your opinions xx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

Thirty minutes later Cara has progressed into the dilation stages of labour and now she is feeling the pain more than ever, She is currently on her hands and knees in the lift and she is sweating heavy, she just wants the torture to end.

Cara cries out in pain once again as the contractions get closer together and stronger, "Not long now Cara, just keep breathing. Remember what the midwife said-" Raf is cut off by a very annoyed Cara, but Raf continues to rub her back in a circle motion.

"Screw what the midwife told me Raf! I'm not giving birth in here especially not in front of skinny skull face!" Cara groans as she look at Jac who she is aiming it all at, and unfortunately for Jac, Cara is holding onto her shoulder and they feel like they are going to break any second.

Zosia gives a little laugh to what Cara has just said about Jac, but Jac glares at Zosia and she tries to keep a straight face.

Jac has had enough of being a human punch bag to Cara and turns to Zosia and says "F2 take over for me, I swear if I'm witness to another baby being born in front of me without any warning I'm going to scream" Jac grits her teeth as Cara digs her nails in again.

"I do have a name you know" Zosia replies is instantly.

"Good you should tell me it sometime" Jac says sarcastically.

Zosia rolls her eyes and mutters "Miserable cow."

"I'm sorry what did you just call me?" Jac says as she pulls away from Cara who falls forwards and ends up on her hands and knees again, with Raf still rubbing her back.

Cara looks up at the consultant and the junior doctor and says "she called you a miserable cow" Cara doesn't know it yet but she has just caused the eruption of the most three volcanic members of staff that you could put in a lift together.

"Thanks a lot Cara you've just dropped me in it" Zosia says to Cara who lets out another cry and moan as the worst contraction she has had ripples down her stomach.

"Ha! You defiantly have been F2!" Jac says again with a smirk on her face.

Cara looks at Raf and they both exchange funny confused looks.

"My name is Zosia for heaven's sake! When will you get that in your brain!" Zosia says in a slightly raised tone.

Jac laughs once again "if I really wanted to know why I'd of taken up neurosurgery" Jac replies back with a smart comment.

Zosia rolls her eyes and knees down in front of Cara, "Will you shut up, your both annoying me!" Cara interrupts their argument.

"Me? Ha, we wouldn't be arguing like this if you hadn't decided to go into labour" Jac says in shock.

Zosia rolls her eyes and tries to help Cara the best she can but Jac hasn't finished yet.

"Me? But I didn't decided that my waters were going to break did I?" Cara says as she feels another contraction come along, which is urging her to push this time.

She doesn't say anything because Jac is really annoyed with Cara, Cara and Jac continue to argue so Raf decides to intervene "Ladies, Ladies this isn't the time to be arguing!" Raf says as he tries to calm them down.

They break into an awkward silences for what feels like ages but is only a matter of seconds, the silence is broken by Cara who moans as another contraction comes along, she grabs Zosia's wrists and digs her nails in before screaming in her face.

"Ow, Ow, Ow... Cara this really hurts let go!" Zosia says as she tries to grit her teeth and bare it.

"Oh grow up F2" Jac says sarcastically as a smile forms on her face.

Zosia glares at Jac and replies "you try doing this she has a iron grip" Zosia says as she looks down at Cara who is still on her knees.

"Tell me about it" Raf says as both Jac and Zosia who look at him and they see that Cara has hold of Raf's wrist between her legs and won't let go of him.

"Raf you're not going anywhere near me!" Cara cries as she tightens her grip on both Zosia and Raf.

"Cara I have too, I have to check how far along you are" Raf says as he tries to free his wrist.

Cara screams in pain and says "Raf the last time I let you anywhere near me down there, you got me pregnant" Cara moans and Zosia blushes a little.

* * *

They finally talk Cara around and they manage to get both their wrists back, "Cara you haven't got long left now, we might be able to get you to maternity if they manage to get the lift working" Raf smiles as he pulls Cara so she is sort of looking at Raf.

Luckily for everyone in that lift they are not alone anymore and somehow maintenance have managed to open the lift door which open onto Keller ward and Serena and a few others have managed to pass a few things down which might be needed.

Cara looks at Raf she has tears in her eyes and she says "I don't want to do this anymore" she cries as she leans into Raf's chest.

Raf rubs her cheek and says "It's nearly over darling, just keep going for me?" he questions as he kisses Cara's head and wipes away her tears. Zosia sits the opposite side of the lift to them and smiles at them, she can't get over how cute they are together, she gives the soon to be new parents another smile and looks down at her phone to see a text from Dom, 'Didn't realise you had taken a rotation in gynaecology LOL'

Zosia replies to the text and then looks over at Jac who is cursing to herself, she didn't want to be stuck in the lift at all and especially because Cara is in the lift and is about to give birth.

Suddenly Cara makes everyone jump, she had been pushing for a while and then suddenly panics "Oh my god the head!" She announces and Raf springs upright from his slouched position up against the wall.

"What?... Cara why didn't you tell me?" he questions as he helps Cara sit back against the wall and lifts her legs so he can have a look. He then looks up and around at Zosia and says "Need your help... Cara won't let me touch her so how about you deliver your first baby?" Raf questions and Zosia's face so signs of excitement and fear.

Raf moves out the way and sits himself next to Cara, he chucks a bunch of towel at Jac who is least impressed by this move "W-w-what do I-i-i do?" Zosia panics and Jac gives her a smirk.

"Just catch it F2!" Jac says as she crawls over next to her and gets a few things out, Jac decides to talk Zosia through what she is meant to be doing why Raf tries to help Cara the best he can through it.

Raf holds Cara's hand and tells her everything is going to be alright and she just needs to go along with the contractions now, "Come on Cara your doing great! not long now" Zosia says as she looks back up at Cara and puts a pair of rubber gloves on.

"Push, push, push, push... that's it Cara one last big push and you'll be a Mummy" Zosia says and Jac seems pretty impressed with the junior doctor, Cara gives it her all she buries her chin into her chest as she pushes.

Raf kisses Cara on the head after he's wipes her sweat away and keeps her going, Cara gives all of her energy and gives one more big push "Here we go" Zosia says in amazement as she lifts Cara's daughter up and onto her chest.

Cara gives a cry of relief and looks down at her daughter, Raf looks down too, concern started to rise, she had just given birth but there was no cry...

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think xx


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

"Come on, Come on" Zosia says as she tries rubbing Cara's daughter's chest to get her to breathe, Cara looks at Raf in complete shock, What felt like minutes which in reality was only seconds their daughter finally began to cry and Cara looks at Raf and he gives a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations" Zosia and Jac say in unison and Zosia puts the shaken and cold little girl on Cara's chest, Cara looks at her daughter in pure amazement she couldn't get over that the little girl crying in her arms is hers.

Cara looks down at her daughter again, Raf is smiling at keeps kissing Cara "she's beautiful" Raf says as Zosia wraps their daughter and Cara sits upright and then takes her daughter off Zosia.

Zosia pulls the towel back over Cara's legs to give her some privacy.

Cara holds her new born nervously, she is still shaking a little herself Raf smiles delightfully at the little girl in Cara's arms who slowly stop crying.

Cara still hasn't spoken but both Jac and Zosia are smiling at her happily. "Cara are you alright?" Raf says noticing how quite Cara has gone and how she looks a bit pale.

She nods "just exhausted" Cara mutters as she looks down at her daughter.

Jac looks at Raf a little concerned and says "Cara?" Jac leans forward and grabs her stethoscope, Raf takes their daughter off Cara and Zosia slowly leans Cara forwards.

Jac listens to her chest and says that she is fine and probably just herbs to rest because of today's events.

"Can I hold her?" Cara says as she looks at Raf who is holding their daughter.

"Of course you can" Raf smiles happily at her as he passes her over to Cara, he places their daughter down in Cara's arms and whispers "Mini you" and smiles.

* * *

Suddenly the lift starts to work again which means the lift engineers have managed to get the lift to work.

The doors open and Jac and Zosia get up and leave so Raf can help Cara up and out, "I need a drink after that" Zosia says as she pulls her hair out of her only tail.

"Count me in" Jac says as she follows her, Zosia gives a little smile to herself and wonders if Jac has finally warmed to the idea of Zosia being a cardio surgeon.

Raf picks they baby girl up out of Cara's arms a helps Cara up with his free hand, he helps her over to the wheel chair and sits her down.

One of the midwives who has been called down puts a blanket over Cara's lap, "here we go" Raf smiles as he lies their daughter back down in Cara's arms.

Cara smiles up at Raf "thank you" she replies as she then looks down at her daughter again.

Cara is taken up to maternity and Raf goes with her but is stopped by Serena who doesn't look best impressed, "And where were you today Mr Di Lucca?" Serena questions as he hasn't seen Cara with the baby.

Raf looks down at Cara and says "I will be straight up, you get yourself and this little one comfy" Raf smiles and walks towards Serena.

"I can't explain Ms Campbell" Raf says as he looks at his boss who doesn't look best impressed still.

"Right now Mr Di Lucca, you were meant to be in work two hours ago" Serena says in an angry tone.

Raf sighs "I was on my way in but Cara... Her waters broke and I couldn't possibly leave her, then the lift it broke down with me, Cara, Jac and Zosia in and well baby just didn't want to wait and Cara gave birth around twenty minutes ago now" Raf explains and a smile slowly appears on Serena's face.

"Oh okay I see well congratulations" Serena says as she finally lets Raf go and he goes and joins Cara upon maternity.

* * *

He gets to maternity and Raf is directed over to Cara, he goes and joins her "hey, how is she?" Raf says quietly as he goes and sits next to Cara on the bed.

"She's fine, she's been weighed and check over and she's a very healthy little girl" Cara smiles as she looks up at Raf and smiles again.

They both then look down at the little girl and smile "she's so tiny" Raf says as he strokes the little girls blonde thin hair.

"5.4 pounds" Cara smiles as she strokes her daughters cheek, Raf puts his arm around Cara and just looks down at the new born in her arms lovingly.

He kisses Cara on the head, Raf strokes his daughters cheek again and takes hold of her tiny hand "Have you thought on a name yet?" Raf asks Cara curiously.

"I don't know yet, I was waiting for you" Cara smiles as she kisses his cheek.

Raf smiles at her and kisses her back "You didn't have to wait for me, I bet any name you choose will be brilliant" Raf replies as he strokes their daughter's hand lightly.

Cara smiles again and looks down at her daughter, she is perfect and everything she had imagined an more, She was everything Cara had imagined her first baby would of been like but she had lost the baby, She gets a bit tearful and Raf notices her crying "Caz are you alright?" he questions.

Cara nods and wipes her tears away with her one hand which is free "Just can't believe she's here" Cara smiles as she looks down at her daughter again, Raf smiles and kisses her head.

"Neither can I" Raf smiles back at her, "So shall we think of a name? or should we just name her Cara after her beautiful Mummy because she's an exact look alike" Raf smiles and Cara blushes.

"You really think so?" Cara blushes and Raf nods, "I can see you in her too" Cara smiles back at him She shifts herself slowly up the bed again with her daughter in her arms still and adds "So do you have a name idea because I do?" She smiles.

Raf nods and smiles "Well tell me yours first and see if it's the same name?" Raf questions.

"I doubt that very much" Cara smiles as she sits up straight, Raf laughs and nods and hopes she goes on to tell him what name she has in mind, "I would like to name her Emilia" Cara smiles as she looks up at Raf.

Raf smiles at her and kisses her head "Suits her" he smiles again as he looks down at their daughter.

"It does doesn't it?" Cara replies happily and they both agree on calling her Emilia, "Hello little Emilia, Happy Birthday" Cara smiles as she kisses Emilia lightly on the head.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and let me know what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry that this chapter took so long, but full credit goes to my amazing Friend Sheridan for this whole idea of this chapter. Please let me know what you would like to see happen next. Please read and review xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 39:**

It has been two hours now since Cara had given birth to Emilia, Cara is asleep and Raf is sitting holding Emilia in his arms. He can't stop looking at her, she is so tiny yet perfect, he knows that Emilia is just like Cara. Raf strokes Emilia's fine blonde hair and smiles happily to himself, she is finally here and safe he couldn't get over how Cara gave birth in a lift without any pain relief.

* * *

Serena pops her head in to see Raf and Cara, "congratulations Daddy" Serena smiles as she walks into the room with a gift bag and a balloon saying 'congratulations'.

Serena puts the present down on the table at the bottom of the bed and looks up at Cara who is still sleeping, "bless , she looks exhausted" Serena smiles as she walks over to Raf who has Emilia still in her arms.

"She's been asleep for the past hour and a half" Raf says as he puts Emilia back in her cot.

Serena walks over to Emilia's side and peers to the cot "She's absolutely gorgeous Raf" Serena smiles as the little baby holds Serena's index finger.

"She's a stunner just like her Mum" Raf smiles as he stands up and looks into the cot.

* * *

Later on Serena has left and Cara has finally woke up, "how is she?" Cara says as she sits up and looks over at Raf who is holding Emilia.

"She's fine, I think she wants a cuddle with her mummy" Raf smiles as he stands up and puts Emilia in Cara's arms.

Cara smiles and looks down at her little bundle of joy and says "Raf would you mind going home and getting me some clean clothes and some clothes for Emilia please?" Cara smiles and Raf smiles back at her.

"Of course I will" he smiles as he kisses her on the lips, he looks down at Emilia and smiles. "I won't be long" he smiles as he kisses her again.

* * *

Raf goes home and also decided to ring around to let everyone know Cara has had the baby, and without thinking he tells Cara's mum.

She didn't want her mum to know because she has never really got on with her. Once he has findings on the phone and he has got a few things for Cara he was back to the hospital, where he is met by Cara's mum.

"Andrea? What are you doing here?" Raf says as he is quite stunned she actually turned up.

"You said Cara has had a baby, so I wanted to come see my daughter" Andrea speaks up as she realises Raf is on his way back up to Cara.

Raf thinks to himself "you shouldn't be here, I shouldn't of told you Cara is going to kill me" Raf says as he walks away.

"Raf? Raf isn't it? Just tell her I'm here yeah?" Andrea says as she grabs Raf's arm.

Raf looks at her "I will think about it" Raf says as he walks away and heads back up to Cara.

* * *

Raf goes back up to Cara, she is now sitting on the edge of the bed with Emilia in her arms "How's my favourite ladies?" Raf smiles as he walks into her and places the bag at the end of her bed and smiles.

"She's fine, she's just had her first feed, it's so painful but she's worth it" Cara smiles as she slowly rocks Emilia who is asleep again.

Raf smiles and kisses her cheek and sits next to her "I've just rang round and told a few people, will have to pop down to AAU and let everyone know she's here" Raf smiles as he rests his head on Cara's shoulder.

"Do you want to hold her again" Cara questions as she looks at him.

Raf nods and gently takes Emilia off Cara, she is so precious to them and this baby is what they needed after the year and a half they have had, especially after Cara lost their first baby. "She's so pretty Caz, she's just like you. Emilia defiantly has your nose and lips" Raf says as his heart melts every time he looks at tiny Emilia.

"I fall in love with her every time I look at her" Cara smiles as she watches Raf with Emilia.

Raf smiles then pulls a face because he can smell something "Can you smell that Caz?" Raf says as the smell gets stronger.

"I think someone has just filled their first nappy" Cara says as she stands up and lifts Emilia out of Raf's arms and lies her on the bed. "This is going to be fun" Cara laughs nervously as she takes Emilia's legs out of the baby grow, she begins to change the nappy.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Raf questions as he stands and watches Cara, taking in everything she does.

Cara thinks to herself for a second and nods "pass me a clean nappy" Cara says as she can't reach the nappy at the bottom of the bed. He passes her the nappy and smiles at her as she finishes doing Emilia's nappy, "Not bad for a first attempt, if I do say so myself" Cara giggles as she lifts Emilia up gently.

"Your brilliant with her" Raf smiles as he sits himself next to Cara after disposing of the dirty nappy and used wipes.

Cara gives a nervous laugh "You really think so?" Cara blushes as she places Emilia back in the plastic hospital cot, and covers her a little with a cream coloured blanket. Cara sits herself back on the bed and cuddles up to Raf.

He nods and mutters as he kisses her head "Your amazing Cara, you seem so relaxed almost as if you've done it all before" he smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"But I haven't... well I am a nurse so I do have a bit of training in this area" she smiles as she pulls her legs up onto the bed and rests her head on Raf's chest. Raf gives a sigh of happiness and leans back a little and continues to hold Cara close.

Suddenly Cara sits upright, "Everything alright Caz?" Raf questions as he is slowly drifting off to sleep with Cara held against him. He opens one eye and looks up at Cara.

"I swear I just saw my Mum" Cara mumbles and Raf lies her back down next to him, hoping she will think she was dreaming.

Raf pulls Cara back down and says "You're probably dreaming it" he says as he leans over and kisses her cheek. "Emilia is fine I just checked on her" Raf smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Cara sits herself up again "No I swear it was real" Cara says in a bit of an angry tone as she sits herself on the edge of the bed. He smiles as Cara sits up and goes over to Emilia and picks her up "Hello my little princess" Cara smiles as she cradles Emilia.

Cara sits herself back on the bed and looks up at Raf, He gives her a little smile before looking up at the door to see Cara's Mum standing in the door way "Cara?" Andrea says as she walks into the room.

She looks at Cara sitting on the bed with Emilia and Smiles "What the hell are you doing here? How did you... Raf!"Cara says as she looks at Raf who is acting really guilty.


	40. Chapter 40

**Please read and review, I would really appreciate the reviews as I want to get to my goal of 100 reviews, It would mean so much and I am open to new ideas and I would love you know your honest opinion**

* * *

 **Chapter 40:**

"I'm sorry Caz, I didn't realise you didn't want her here" Raf says as he looks at Cara who seems very shocked by her Mum being here. Raf puts his arm around her waist but Cara pushes his arm away.

Cara looks down at Emilia in her arms, She sighs and puts Emilia down in the cot "I told you I wanted nothing to do with my Mum ages ago Raf, before I was pregnant the first time round" Cara says as she starts to tear up.

"First time round? you have two children!?" Andrea says as she walks into the room and peers over at Emilia and smiles. "She's gorgeous by the way, she's just like you as a baby exactly alike, I can-" Andrea is cut off by Cara.

She rolls her eyes "Shut up Mum! I don't want you here, name one good thing you did for me when I lived at home hmm?" Cara says angrily, Raf grabs her arm as she stands but she pulls her arm away. "I don't have two children Mum, I miscarried" she says as she fights back her rage of emotion.

Andrea looks at Cara in shock "Cara... I don't know what to say..." She stutters, Cara glares at her waiting for an answer. Raf can't believe Cara he has never seen her like this before he has never seen the nasty, hating side of Cara, "Cara I looked after you the best I could" Andrea finally answers.

They all share a moment of awkward silence "Well... I looked after myself mainly you were more interested in my sisters... I hated you for ignoring me all the time" She says as she looks up at the ceiling and tries to hold back the floor of tears.

Raf pulls Cara back and strokes her hand, "Cara I-" Andrea starts but once again is cut off by Cara.

"Just go Mum!" Cara says as she turns her back on her just like Andrea did to Cara all them years ago, Cara walks over to Emilia and smiles down "Hello darling" she mutters with a smile on her face trying to ignore the fact that her Mother is still standing behind her.

Cara lifts Emilia and cradles her carefully in her arms "Cara Please" Andrea says as she touches Cara's shoulder lightly.

She moves away and still not looking at her she says "Just go Mum and leave!" Cara says as she sits down and just keeps her eyes on Emilia who is sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Andrea I suggest you go" Raf says as he can see Cara is in a lot of distress about the whole situation. Andrea sighs and leaves.

Before she leaves she turns and looks at Cara "Well Congratulations Cara, I hope you're a better mother to her than I ever was to you" Andrea says as she looks at Cara. She goes to walk but stops herself she turns again to see Cara is smiling happily at Raf who is now sitting up on the bed with her looking at Emilia, she gives a happy smile and feels a warm sensation build in her chest "Just one more thing Cara... What's her name?" she questions finally.

Cara looks up "Emilia" she says as she watches Emilia take her index finger, "Emilia Kaitlyn Di Lucca" Cara adds as her Mum smiles and walks away.

Raf and Cara continue to watch Emilia, Raf smiles happily as Emilia's little hand wraps around his index finger "Cara don't you think you we're a little harsh on her?" Raf questions. Cara shakes her head and continues to watch Emilia, "I'm sorry I totally forgot about your Mum, today has just been hectic I didn't expect you to give birth in a lift with Ms Naylor and Zosia that poor junior doctor" he smirks as he kisses her head. "But I'm so proud of you, you did it all without any pain relief but pure determination" he smiles as he kisses her cheek.

"I had no choice" she yawns and closes her eyes for a split second, Raf lifts Emilia out of her arms and puts her in the hospital cot.

"I'm going to go let everyone know down on AAU, you get some rest, yeah?" he questions as he kisses her one last time.

Cara nods and rolls over as she pulls the covers up and closes her eyes, she soon falls asleep and Raf goes down to AAU to let everyone know.

* * *

 **Please Review and help me get my goal of 100 reviews xx**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

Raf makes his way down to AAU, he is really excited to tell them all the news as he still can't get over that he is now a Dad. He walks onto the ward and sees Morven and Arthur sat at the nursing station looking through some patient notes.

He approaches them and smiles "You're a bit late" Morven says as she watches Raf smiling coming towards them.

"I am taking early paternity leave for two weeks" Raf smiles and Morven and Arthur look at him a little confused to what he was actually on about.

It takes them a few minutes for it to click, Raf stands there smiling as Morven finally realises what he is on about, "Oh my gosh! Cara's had the baby!?" Morven says happily and Raf nods. Arthur smiles up at Raf as he gets his phone out to show them a picture of Emilia.

Raf smiles "A girl, 5.4 pounds, born at 10:40 this morning" Raf says and shows them the picture of Emilia up close and then one of Cara holding Emilia. "Cara will kill me if she knows you've seen the photo, but I just adore how Cara was looking at Emilia and she opened her eyes for the first time and was gazing up at her" Raf smiles as he flicks to the photo.

Fletch, Morven and Arthur all look at the phone in amazement, "She's a little beauty" Morven coos as she feels her heart melt just looking at the photo.

"Congratulations Daddy" Fletch jokes as he slaps Raf's back and continues to look at the photo.

"Has she got a name?" Morven questions curiously as she looks at the photo closely.

Raf nods happily "Yeah, Emilia" Raf smiles as he moves a little as he thinks he has just seen Cara's mum. He snaps back out of it and smiles at them all.

"Does she have a full name?" Serena questions as she takes the phone off Raf and looks at the photo, "Oh and she's defiantly a mini Cara" Serena adds as she zooms in on the photo of Emilia.

He smiles "yeah her full name is Emilia Kaitlyn Di Lucca" He says as he keeps looking behind himself as he feels really paranoid. Raf takes his phone off Serena and heads back up to Cara.

* * *

On the way back up, he bumps into Andrea "What are you still-" Raf stops himself as he sees Emilia in her arms, she runs off and Raf chases after her.

As he makes his way up the staircase he bumps into Zosia who is on her way out as she has finished for the way "Raf, what the hell are you playing at?" Zosia shouts as he knocks her paper work out her arms.

"She's got our baby" he shouts and Zosia soon chases after them both, "Andrea!" Raf shouts breathlessly as he keeps on climbing up the staircase until he realises where she is heading.

Zosia continues to chase after them both until they find themselves on the roof, "Please Andrea you are going to make a big mistake" Raf says and he and Zosia burst out onto the roof.

Andrea looks back at Raf as she stands on the edge of the roof, Zosia freezes when she sees the situation. "Stay back or I will" She says and Raf holds Zosia back as he doesn't want any hard to come to his new born daughter.

"Andrea please, think of your daughter" he says trying to keep himself calm, Raf watches Andrea he can see that she is emotionally unstable and the wrong move could cost a life. "Please just give me Emilia, Andrea this isn't the way to solve things" Raf says as he finally realises that what Cara said to her has caused Andrea to want to cause upset to Cara.

Zosia steps forward "Okay, you don't know me but Cara is a lovely, she doesn't deserve any heart break right now, she's just had a gorgeous baby girl who I helped to deliver, Now why don't you pass her here?" Zosia questions as its starting to rain and she doesn't want Emilia to become unwell.

She looks down at Emilia and then up at Raf and Zosia, "How didn't Cara see you?" Raf questions curiously.

"she...she... was asleep... and I told the nurses Cara asked me to take her for a walk" Andrea stutters as she looks down at Emilia. She steps forward and Zosia rushes over at takes Emilia off Andrea without a struggle and quickly takes her over to Raf.

He kisses Emilia's head and looks up at Andrea who is still standing relatively close to the edge, Zosia guides Andrea away from the edge just as security come up. Raf holds Emilia close and kisses her head, "Right my precious little girl let's get you back to Mummy, I bet she's going out her mind" Raf whispers softly as he takes her inside followed by Zosia and the security guards with Andrea in handcuffs.

* * *

He quickly takes Emilia down to maternity to see Cara going out of her mind, "Hey you" Raf smiles as he enters the room, Cara turns and looks at Raf her heart starts to beat really quickly.

"Raf!" she cries as she comes over to him and kisses her "Where the hell was she" Cara mumbles as she kisses and hugs him, she looks at Emilia who is resting against Raf's chest and strokes her cheek before taking her off him and sitting on the bed and hugs her.

* * *

 **Sorry It has taken so long to update this fanfic, been busy at college. Anyway I hope to post more in the upcoming weeks please leave an review and let me know what you think. and THANK YOU for 100 reviews xxx**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:**

It has been a few days now since Emilia was born and Cara is now home with her, Raf has two weeks off to be with them as he booked the time off ages ago. They have now had a few sleepless nights and its almost certainly taking its toll on Cara who doesn't seem herself.

* * *

"Hey Caz seeing as Emilia is asleep why don't you go and get some rest, I'm sure if she wakes I can sort her" Raf smiles as he comes into the lounge to see Cara sitting with her head resting on her knees as her knees are pulled up to her chest, she is also watching Emilia who is sleeping peacefully in her Moses Basket.

Cara looks up at him and shakes her head "I shall be fine" she mutters before looking back down and putting her head back into her knees and gives a heavy sigh.

He sits himself down next to Cara and gives her a hug "Cara your exhausted you were up with her all night" He says as he rubs her side. "You're going to make yourself unwell if you don't have a break and get the sleep you most defiantly need right now" Raf explains and places a soft kiss on her cheek.

They both look at each other and she gives him a little smile, "I can't I've tried sleeping" Cara mumbles as a tear slips down her cheek.

"Oh babe" he says as he wipes her tears away "Seems like someone's got baby blues" he mutters against her ear.

Cara pulls away from him and smiles "I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you and I really don't mean it, I don't know what's up with me" she stutters through her tears.

Raf kisses her cheek and smiles "Baby blues Caz, normally it's just your pregnancy hormones leaving your body hun, but if you're really finding it hard to cope Cara you need to tell me I can help" he says sympathetically to Cara who is crying still.

"I didn't expect it to be this hard but I love her so much" Cara says as she looks at Emilia in her Moses Basket.

"I know you love her so do I" he says as she strokes her arm.

"I just-" she cuts herself off as she doesn't know how to reply to him.

"Just what Caz?" he questions.

Cara leans against Raf and looks at her engagement ring and gives a half smile "I just feel as if I'm doing it all wrong" she mutters as she plays with her engagement ring.

Raf laughs quietly "Oh Cara, you're doing very best and I can see it but remember your not 'Super woman' you're going to make yourself very ill if you don't have a break now and again. She's new born I gather things will get easier but we're in this together remember" He smiles against her head as he pulls her into a proper hug. "Now what do you want for dinner?" he questions.

Cara raises an eyebrow "Gezz Raf is begin a first time Dad getting to you that much? You haven't cooked for me since before February" Cara says in shock.

"Well I think you deserve it, now what's it going to be ? Am I cooking something or do you want pizza or chips from pizza hut or the chippy" he says to her and finally Cara cracks a proper smile.

"I think Chips would be nice" she smiles as she kisses his cheek.

He smiles and gets up, he looks down at Cara then looks over at Emilia "Now she's probably going to sleep for a few hours now why don't you have a nap and I shall take her out with me?" Raf offers and Cara looks over nervously at Emilia and then nods nervously.

Cara lifts Emilia up out of the Moses Basket and Raf goes and gets the car seat and then comes back, "Why don't you have a bath? I'm going to the chip shop by the hospital I like them from there" he smiles happily as Cara crouches down and puts Emilia gently down in the car seat and places a kiss on her head.

"Relax Caz" he smiles as he picks up the car seat and kisses her cheek. She smiles a little but still seems nervous "Cara nothing's going to happen I'm her Dad I won't let anything happen" he smiles as he kisses her forehead.

* * *

Cara nods and walks with him to the door, he heads out with Emilia and Cara goes upstairs and runs herself a bath, she has a bath but is constantly thinking about Emilia. She washes her hair and then grabs her towel and gets out of the bath and heads to the bedroom where she gets herself ready for bed. Cara dries her hair off and looks herself in the mirror she suddenly starts crying to herself and has no idea why she is crying.

Once she's dried her hair she lies down on the bed a curls up in a ball and stares at the clock, she feels awful and doesn't even know why she feels like this at all. "Pull yourself together Cara, what are you even playing at" she mutters to herself as she hugs her knees and tries to sleep.

* * *

Later on Raf comes back and goes up to see Cara, "Cara, Cara?" he whispers softly and shakes her shoulder gently.

She starts to stir and rolls over and looks up at Raf, instantly Raf knows she's been crying "What?" She mumbles as her eyesight adjusts to the light.

"Just come to say I'm back now and your dinner is downstairs and ready for when you want it, and Emilia is fine slept all the way there and all the way back" he smiles as he strokes her cheek and brushes her hair out of her face.

Cara nods and sits up before stretching a little, she instantly throws her arms around Raf's neck and starts to cry again "It's alright babe, let it all out" he says as she rubs Cara's back and just lets her cry as he knows it's best to let her let her emotions out.

"You're a great Mum Cara" he mutters against her shoulder as he continues to hug her. Cara cries into his shoulder and shakes her head "yes you are Cara, whatever makes you think you're not?" he questions curiously.

She sits up and wipes her tears away "I feel like I can't help her when she cries and she seems so... how do I put it?... like she doesn't want me when I'm around" she cries as she tries to calm herself down.

"Cara, Emilia loves you so much, you carried her for nine whole months she's going to love you isn't she? look why don't we go downstairs and we can see to her?" he smiles as they both know Emilia is due to wake for a feed anytime soon.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think and what you would like to see next.**

 **Sorry for the late update ive had lots of college work to do and also I've had writers block.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**

A few days later and things still aren't looking up for Cara, she is still having issues feeding and settling Emilia. Raf has tried his hardest to get Cara to bond more with Emilia but is on a losing battle.

It's Raf's first day back at work and he's really worried about Cara so decides to consult Serena and a few others on what he's witnessing. Raf knocks on Serena's office door and waits for her to call him in as she is rather busy today, "Come in" Serena calls and Raf enters the office. "Oh Mr Di Lucca nice to see you back, how's the little one?" Serena questions.

Raf sits down and smiles "she's coming along great" Raf smiles.

"So what can I help you with Mr Di Lucca?" Serena questions with a smile on her face.

He looks down at his lap a little before looking back up at Serena, "It's about Cara... I-I-I'm worried about her" he stutters.

Serena sits up a little in her chair and looks at him wondering why he's worried about Cara, "why?" she simply replies.

"I don't think she's well" he mumbles as he doesn't even know what he's letting his fiancée in for.

"You don't think? Mr Di Lucca you either know she isn't or she's fine" Serena replies still confused to what Raf is on about.

Raf takes a breath in and tries to explain it in more detail to Serena, "I've tried ever so hard with her I promise, She isn't bonding with Emilia at all and Cara is hardly sleeping at night, but she's so sleepy during the day" He begins and Serena nods and gives him a reassuring nod as he speaks.

"What are you trying to make out Raf?" Serena questions as she has an idea of what he's suspecting but doesn't want to say anything without Raf saying what he's thinking.

"I really hate what I'm about to say but it's true and I think she needs help it's way past baby blues now" Raf begins as he looks up at Serena a little worried.

"Okay?" She says hoping Raf will carry on which luckily he does carry on.

"I'm starting to believe its postnatal depression" Raf says as he feels his heart in his mouth as it makes it dizzy to think that someone he loves is going through this.

Serena thinks to herself for a while unsure of how to put this across to him, "Okay, has she tried to harm herself or Emilia in anyway?... does she speak to you about how she is feeling?" Serena questions curiously.

He shakes his head shamelessly "I'm such a bad person.." Raf mumbles.

"Whatever makes you a bad person Raf?" She questions him.

"I should of seen this coming and spoke to her" Raf replies.

Serena smiles at him "You was not the one to know this was to come, trust me Raf it can effect anyone it just happens to be Cara. Don't love her any less for this she can't help the way she is especially since you've had a new born... her hormones are probably still all over the place. Why don't you book her in to see Mr T?" Serena questions in a friendly tone.

Raf nods and tries to smile but he really isn't feeling it right now. "What am I meant to do then?... after the appointment" Raf says as he tries not to let Serena on that he's really worried.

"Take her home, make her a cup of tea, talk about it and don't let her do anything stupid" Serena replies and Raf raises an eyebrow.

"Gosh you make it sound like its worse than what it actually is" Raf mutters and Serena smirks.

"I'm sorry but maybe you should take the day off until this is resolved and you can be reassured that Cara isn't going to harm herself or the baby" Serena says in the most possible nicest tone.

Raf nods and stands up as Morven knocks on the door, "Erm..." she begins a little nervous.

Serena looks at the F1 who seems a little stunned "Spit it out Dr Shreve" Serena says.

"Cara... erm... she..." Morven says nervously and doesn't even know how to get her words out.

"Shit... what's happened!" Raf says as he starts to panic.

"She wanted me to give you Emilia as she has something to do" Morven says as she brings Emilia in her car seat to Raf.

Raf looks at Serena stunned, "Where did she go?" Raf says quickly as he takes Emilia off Morven.

Morven shrugs "She seemed quite distressed is she okay?" She questions and Raf looks at Serena again who picks up the phone and calls security.

"Oh Cara... no I don't think she is" Raf says as he starts to go out of his mind as a hundred and one things runs through his mind about what Cara could be doing and where she is. "She's not coping with Emilia I think its undiagnosed Postnatal depression" Raf explains as he doesn't want Morven thinking Cara has gone completely insane.

Raf looks over at Serena as he takes Emilia out the car seat and cuddles her, Serena puts down the phone after talking to security and then looks at Raf "They have just searched the CCTV and there is a woman who fits Cara's description heading towards the lifts around six minutes ago" Serena says.

"Any idea where she could of gone?" Morven questions as she looks over at Emilia in Raf's arms.

"I do but I need to go alone" he says, "If I know Cara she will go where she spent most of her lunch breaks after she miscarried" Raf adds and Serena nods and holds her arms out and offers to take Emilia for a while, Raf passes Emilia over and grabs his Holby hoodie and heads upstairs. He sprints up the stairs and up to the seventh floor right at the top of the hospital, he catches his breath before heading out onto the roof. "Cara?" he says as he walks out onto the roof to see Cara standing by the railings looking out over Holby.

"Yeah?" She mumbles as she looks over her shoulder and looks at Raf.

He walks over to her and stands next to her "What's up?" he smiles happily at her.

Cara doesn't reply but just sniffles and wipes her cheeks with her sleeve, "Nothing" she mutters quietly.

Raf puts his arm around her and pulls her close "You know you can tell me anything right?" Raf says and Cara nods.

"I know I can... it's... just" Cara begins as she cries.

"Just what hmm?" he says as she rubs her arm.

"I feel so stupid" Cara cries.

"Don't feel stupid babe, you haven't done anything wrong... you just need to tell me how you've been feeling yeah?" He questions.

Cara sniffles and takes an unsteady breath in, "No it's silly, I mean you're going to find me crazy" Cara sniffles and Raf gives her a reassuring smile.

"You are not in any way stupid at all" he smiles as he kisses her cheek.

Cara looks up at him and tries to find how upset she really is, "I'm such a bad Mum" Cara cries as she turns and looks at Raf.

"Oh Cara" he says sympathetically and pulls her into a hug, Cara buries her head into Raf's chest "There is no way on this earth you're a bad Mum, Emilia loves you for who you are and how much you try to help her" Raf mutters against her head and places a single kiss on her head.

She cries even more as her legs buckle from herself her and Raf ends up supporting her standing and then he sits her down on the roof.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **if you have any ideas on what you would like to see happen next please let me know.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Raf manages to get Cara back into the hospital safely and wraps her in a blanket and holds her close as they head back downstairs, "Am I ill?" Cara mumbles as she looks up at Raf with flushed cheeks.

"Yes darling, but I'm going to get you help" he says as he tries to put on a brave face.

"You'll look after Emilia right?" She questions.

Raf doesn't know what to say but nods. They make it to AAU and Raf looks over at Serena and gives her a nod.

"Caz? I want you to know I love you right? And what I'm about to do if for your own good and safety" Raf says and Cara looks at him a little confused.

She nods over at Serena to see her with Emilia, "No... No" Cara says as she backs up against the wall completely terrified that she will hurt Emilia.

"It's okay Cara look" Raf says as he walks forwards and takes Emilia off Serena, he bounces her softly and soothes her as she is whimpering a little.

"Look Emmy here's mummy" Raf says to Emilia who's got her eyes wide open looking around.

"Come here Caz" he smiles as he holds his arm out to her indicating for her to come over.

Cara looks at Raf nervously and walks slowly towards his biting her index finger, "she's safer with you Raf, I will hurt her" Cara says and starts to panic.

This is when Serena realises how server Cara's condition is, "Cara?" Serena says softly and Cara looks around at her she is completely broken as doesn't seem the same at all. "I know, I know" Serena says as she pulls Cara into a hug and nods to Morven at its best to put her on MBU.

"Psych?" Morven mouths and Serena pulls away from Cara a little and looks down at her before looking up at Morven and giving a faint nod. Morven picks up the phone and calls up to the MBU before onto Psych.

Raf stands helplessly cradling Emilia as he watches his fiancée completely break down and loose it in front of his very eyes. "Shall we sit down?" Serena suggests to Cara who is in bits.

"Yes please" Cara mumbles quietly through the tears.

Serena sits Cara down and looks at her, she takes her hand and gives her a friendly yet concerned look "Cara how long have you felt like this for?" Serena questions curiously.

"I-I-I don't remember" Cara mumbles through the tears and Serena pulls her into a side hug and rubs her arm.

"I'm sure you have an idea of some kind?" Serena questions as she looks up at Raf who's standing with Emilia wrapped up in his arms.

"Maybe… I started to feel like this… a few days before she was born" Cara mutters as she knows this would be something to Raf.

Raf gives her a confused look "What do you mean? You said you was excited?" Raf says as he interrupts them.

"I didn't want to upset you Raf, I really didn't Raf! You were so excited about having her I just wanted to make you feel happy" She mumbles through the tears.

Raf looks at her with sympathy written across his face, "Oh Babe why didn't you tell me you felt like this?" Raf says as he sits down next to her with Emilia in his arms. Cara shifts away a little and looks down at Emilia unsure of whether to run or not. "Cara please don't run, she's yours… and mine" he says as he can see that she is ready to get up and run.

Serena holds Cara's hand and gives her hand a soft reassuring squeeze, "It's okay" Serena smiles and Cara looks at her and smiles.

Cara looks back at Emilia and Raf and smiles slightly, "You promise?" She mumbles.

"Promise what Caz?" He questions.

"You'll look after me…. And… Emilia?" Cara says and Raf realises how much Cara really needs him and that she is willing to try and look after Emilia with the right help and support.

Raf nods and takes hold of her hand with his free hand and smiles at her, "Of Course I will" he smiles as he loses her hand and pulls her into a hug, Cara looks up at Raf then down at Emilia, "It will all be okay babe" He smiles as he kisses her cheek.


End file.
